Don't Tell Me What I Am
by Naomi N. Yang
Summary: “Someone? The day you become someone is the day I bow down to a mudblood”....“Keep dreaming, Weaselette, and when---IF you succeed in no longer being a dork, I swear to Merlin, I’ll even compliment Eloise Midgen.” pairings: BZ/GW and DM/HG, summary inside
1. All's Fair in Love and War

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters

**Note:** This is Hermione's 5th year and Ginny's 4th but for future reference, the war ended that year after the ministry fiasco. Just imagine all of 7th book happening after the ministry. Yes, Dumbledore is dead. Sorry, but couldn't make the story THAT off track. This is supposed to be a light fanfiction that's not too serious. I won't mention Draco and his Death Eater family much. Also, I won't tell it in the guys POV, since that always gives too much away. If you want to change that, just tell me and I'll see what everyone says. This is NOT some makeover fic and it's going to be gradual to be more realistic.

**Summary:** "Someone? The day you become someone is the day I bow down to a mudblood" With that, Draco turned and left. "Keep dreaming, Weaselette, and when -- IF you succeed in no longer being a dork, I swear to Merlin, I'll even compliment Eloise Midgen." Laughing at her hurt expression, Blaise went to find Draco. Hermione and Ginny told themselves that they would one day make the Slytherins eat their words. With that comes this story of Hermione and Ginny blossoming, all the while remembering the words of Draco and Blaise. Pairings: Hermione/Draco Ginny/Blaise

Please read and review. Thank you. Enjoy. ( I hope )

* * *

**1. ****All's Fair in Love and War**

Sighing a breath of content, Hermione stretched her arms, gently put down her book, and looked around at the people in the common room. In the corner, some third years were enjoying a game of Wizards Chess, Parvati, Lavendar, and some of the other girls were giggling over the latest gossips, Harry and Ron… they seemed to just be relaxing, truly carefree.. and for the first time, not lost in thoughts of anxiety. The war was over and the school year was quickly coming to an end. The OWL exams had seemed so long ago, now that there were only 2 weeks or so left.

Hermione was one of the few people who could not truly grasped that the war was really over. Glancing at the stairs, she saw Ginny descending and smiling. Catching the older girl's eyes, a wave of understanding flew to the redhead's eyes. Greeting Ginny with a wave of her hand, Hermione stood up as she walked over.

"Hey Mione."

"Hi Gin, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, I can't believe school is really going to be over. And when we come back… there's going to be so many faces… " Ginny paused and finally said in a small voice, "missing."

Quickly embracing her, Hermione felt the tug at her own heart. Feeling her eyes starting to water, she blinked away the tears. The war had had many casualties and wounded… no one had it "fair." There was not one student at Hogwarts who could say that they did not lose a friend, family, relative, etc. For Hermione, it had been her father, who had been killed in a muggle raid. For Ginny, it was Fred and Percy. But there were also their friends, Neville, Luna, Dean, Angelina, Padma, Hannah, and a number of others who were seriously injured.

Not wanting to waste the nice day being gloomy and crying, Ginny saw reminiscing in Hermione's eyes and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Suggesting that perhaps the fresh air and warmth outside would help them, they decided to go sit by the lake. Wiping her eyes and nodding, Hermione agreed.

"Why don't you go ahead Gin?" she said. "I'm just going to go upstairs to put away my book."

"I'll see you there then, Mione."

* * *

Sighing and trying not to think too much, Ginny headed to the Entrance Hall. Lost in her thoughts, she was brought out of her reverie when the bright, warm ray of sunlight hit her skin.

Looking up and seeing the beautiful grounds, she allowed a small smile to grace her face. The breeze was gentle and she let it blow at her hair. Walking slowly and starting to feel better, she didn't see the person walking towards the castle.

Hearing a laugh, she saw someone she really didn't want to deal with at the moment. She concentrated on the nice day and ignored his smirk.

She wouldn't let this git get to her on such a day. The look on his face though, made her quite wary. Sometimes, she wondered if she wasn't so poor, would her enemy treat her better. Shaking this thought away, she felt ashamed.

Her family was poor, she'll admit it. But she wouldn't know what she would do without them. In another family? She couldn't imagine it at all.

"Well, well, well, has the Weaselette lost her way?" The voice made her snap to attention and glare at the person who was none other than Zabini.

Feeling anger starting to surge through her veins, she growled and reached for her wand.

"Ooh, couldn't take that, could you?" he taunted.

"If you value your life, you had better shut up, before I hex you into the middle of next year!" she snapped, trying to constrain her anger.

Completely disregarding her words, he continued, "See, Weaselette, that's just your problem. No wonder no guys like you, you scare them all away."

He paused and looked at her face before starting again.

"But really, your nothing but an awkward dork with hand me down robes that happen to throw a good hex from stalking Potter all the time."

Feeling her anger increase twofold, she raised her wand and was about to send a bat-bogey when the meaning of his words sank in. She couldn't deny that the words stung. Even though Ginny knew that it was exaggerated, the general words still hit a nerve.

She knew she wasn't as fortunate and she was just getting out of her shell after all that happened in her first year. It wasn't like she WANTED to be a dork… She thought that she had improved… but his words felt like a slap in the face.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" He mocked at seeing her shocked face.

"Don't you DARE act like you know something when you clearly don't! I am going to show you one day and you will eat. your. words. I'll promise you that." She hissed angrily.

"Bravo," he clapped provokingly, "so the little weaselette has a backbone after all."

Growling in frustration, Ginny moved to pull out her wand.

"Well, I'm sure you'd love for me to stay and chat, but as amusing and fun as this was, I actually have a social life, so I'll be going now."

Not giving her a chance to retort, he seemed to just remember something and added, "Keep dreaming, Weaselette, but I won't eat my words as you put it, and when -- IF you succeed in no longer being a dork, I swear to Merlin, I'll even compliment Eloise Midgen."

Laughing at her hurt expression, Blaise went to find Draco.

Stomping her foot in vexation, Ginny yelled, "I'LL SHOW YOU ZABINI! WATCH YOUR BACK!" and taking a deep breath, she shouted in frustration "AAAGH!" and stomped the rest of the way to the lake.

Kicking rocks angrily, she sat down and waited for Hermione. Not having to wait long, she saw Hermione storm out of the castle looking ready to kill someone.

* * *

"I'll see you there then, Mione."

Going upstairs and clearing her head, she quickly put her book away. She told Harry and Ron she was going outside for a bit and left the common room. Deciding to go towards the other end of the 7th floor corridor, to have a little more time to herself, she regretted it as she saw the Room of Requirements.

Smiling at the memory of the DA, she teared up slightly on remembering Neville… in the Permanent Damage Ward. Shaking her head, she scolded herself for dwelling on such a thought.

Heading quickly down the flights, she was on the staircase with the trick step when.. who did she have to run into but Malfoy. Not feeling like arguing, she decided she would just quietly make her way pass.

But, of course, Malfoy, being Malfoy, just did not cooperate. Ignoring his comments, she made to turn back and go the long way around.

"Don't you walk away from me, you filthy mudblood."

This was the final straw, taking a few deep breaths, she attempted to ignore it again, until he continued to taunt.

"Did I hurt wittle Granger's feelings?" he mocked. "That's all you'll ever be, a mudblood. Nothing but a bookworm fluke. Lowlier than the soles of my shoes."

Turning around, she snapped, "You may still believe in that blood purity nonsense, but look where that got you and your Death Eater family! Nowhere, everywhere you go, you announce that you're a Malfoy and people frown upon hearing the name, knowing that your father is in Azkaban!"

Hermione knew she should've stopped here since she WAS crossing the line a bit, and on seeing his face contort into a murderous expression, she knew she did. But she kept going.

"_Now_ who's the lowly one? Everything I'm saying is true and you know it, that's why you're getting so mad, isn't it?"

Laughing sourly, she continued, "Well, next time you want to talk about my blood status, I suggest you think about it. Look at Voldemort and learn from his downfall, he was a half blood himself and your side LOST! So don't you DARE start about MY "dirty" blood, because if anything, yours is worse!"

Taking a long breath after her tirade, she suddenly felt very small and cowered slightly at the expression on Malfoy's face. Trying not to let him get to her, she straightened up and stared defiantly at him.

"You might fool yourself into thinking you're someone, being 'smartest witch of your age,' but let me be the first to tell you the truth," he hissed.

"You are NOTHING, without your brains, what are you, Potty and Weasel, do they ever really hang out with you? I didn't think so, you're just their encyclopedia to pass their classes."

Knowing he hit a nerve, Hermione didn't let it show, she let the anger overpower the stinging feeling in her heart.

Seeing her face, he smirked triumphantly and taunted. "You. Are. Nobody."

Stuttering slightly, she retorted, "Y-you don't know what you're talking about," sounding very unsure, "and I'm going to prove it to you. I AM someone."

Laughing bitterly, he said, "Someone? The day you become someone is the day I bow down to a mudblood." With that, he turned and left.

Clenching her fist in rage, Hermione felt as if he just twisted the knife in the wound. She knew that she shouldn't let him get to her, but couldn't help but think that what he said was true.

"Just you wait, Malfoy," she hissed at the spot he had stood.

Shouting out in frustration, she stormed out of the castle.

* * *

"AARGH!" she yelled out when she saw Ginny. "Bloody ferret won't just go and drown in the lake!"

Looking up from her own mutterings, Ginny asked what happened.

"Bloody Malfoy! That's what!" she snapped and then looked apologetic and sighed. "I'm sorry Gin, I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you."

Shaking her head and looking understanding, Ginny quickly reassured her. "No, it's okay, I understand. What did he do? If it was ANYTHING like that BLOODY Zabini, then I arrrgh!"

Taking quick breaths, Ginny calmed down and sighed. Taking turns, they each told their story of their run-ins.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Ginny said in quite a scary voice while shaking Hermione, "You are NOT a nobody! If you believe a SINGLE word that ferret says, why I.. gah! You are one of the best people I know and you most definitely a someone! You are smart and intelligent and your one of the best friends I'm lucky to have! Do you hear me!?"

Nodding cautiously and eyeing Ginny, Hermione listened to the younger girl's story. When she finished, she looked upset at Ginny and went off on her own tirade.

"You listen to me Gin. You are NOT awkward and a dork! After what you've been through, you're one of the MOST AMAZING people I know! And just because you don't have a lot to say does NOT make you an awkward person! You actually put THOUGHT into your words, you AREN'T a dork! Now, do YOU hear ME?!"

"I guess, Mione." She answered in a doubtful voice.

"AARRGH! What the BLOODY hell!? You know what Gin? We are going to show them and we are going to make sure they regret EVER crossing the two of us!"

Breathing quickly, Hermione took deep breaths before calming down.

Staring with wide eyes at Hermione, Ginny looked astonished. She had never seen this side of her before. To be honest, it was quite a bit scary. She made a side note never to cross Hermione.

As she thought about it, though, Hermione had a point, they shouldn't let MALFOY and ZABINI of all people get to them and get away with it!

Feeling anger coming up again, she calmed herself down before turning to Hermione and voiced her opinion.

"Oooh, when we get finished with those slimy gits, they won't know what hit them." Ginny said in such a sinister but calm way. Looking at each other, the two girls burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: Please rate and review XD I gave up on my other story due to the lack of replies... but I really think this own is okay... Tell me what you think and if you guys want me to continue. I'm open to suggestions too. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you.


	2. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Characters

**Note:** There is not going to be any rapid development i.e. they get makeovers, the guys notice them, they fall in love etc. (I'm not dissing those plots by the way, XD) The ideas that I have Hermione and Ginny come up with are going to based on their characters so nothing is really going to be that OOC, I'll try to get in their heads as best I can. Basically, Hermione's idea will be small things here and there, while Ginny's may be more like BAM and of course more risky. So they're going to be getting back at Draco and Blaise while gradually changing themselves. Okays?

THANK YOU for the reviews I got. I was pleasantly surprised but the rapid amount of hits, reviews, and alerts really encouraged me so I decided to write another chapter just so you guys get more of a feel for the story.

**Special Thanks: **to Ellaquil; x-HP4ever; Twilight1243; PinkMusicalCherry, and kleipopetje for the reviews I'm sorry if some of you guys have reviewed after this, they were they first 5. If I continue on as successfully with this story, I'll continue to acknowledge the first 5 XD

Anyways, on to the story, I really didn't have that many ideas, but here it is. The stuff I try to make not too farfetched.

Read and review. Hope you enjoy

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _"Oooh, when we get finished with those slimy gits, they won't know what hit them." Ginny said in such a sinister but calm way. Looking at each other, the two girls burst out laughing._

**2. ****Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice**

The warm morning sun had risen to the hotter temperature of noon. Spending the entire morning by the lake, Ginny thought it was quite safe to say that she got considerably darker… which wasn't really a bad thing, she never liked her pale complexion much. The weather today had made both Hermione and Ginny pretty lazy. And, under the leaves of the giant tree on the bank, they were able to tan without getting burnt. Now, it was time for lunch.

Deciding to grab a picnic lunch from the kitchen and spending the rest of the afternoon outside, the girls lazily got up and headed towards the castle. Having been away from her books, Hermione announced that she wanted to go to her room to grab some reading material to busy her after lunch. Splitting up, she headed to the common room while Ginny went to the kitchens.

"Oh, and Gin, if you see Ron or Harry, can you ask them to come outside after they eat?" Hermione stated. "It's much too nice to be cooped inside."

"Will do, Mione." Then Ginny hesitated before shaking her head.

Noting this, Hermione frowned and asked what was wrong.

Biting her lip, Ginny sighed before saying, "You'll think I'm being silly… but it's just that I feel weird around Harry still…."

Pausing before continuing, she said, "I mean, after he turned me down for Cho..."

Eyes widening, Hermione asked, "You don't still like him, do you?"

Seeing Ginny's face, she quickly added, "Not that I'm against it or anything, but I just wanted to know. If you still do though, that's perfectly okay with me, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that an--"

As Hermione continued to rant, Ginny responded quickly. "No, no! Don't get me wrong, it's just weird is all. Don't worry about it."

Looking sheepish, Hermione sighed in relief and smiled. Ginny laughed and the girls walked until they split paths.

* * *

A/N: I'm adding all this to make their friendship seem more realistic. They don't like the guys yet, so I don't want it to be all coincidence… if that makes any sense at all. XD

* * *

Feeling light and cheerful, Ginny made her way to the portrait with the fruits with a slight bounce in her steps. Tickling the pear as she had done so many times before, she stepped into the kitchen. Immediately, an elf was at her side.

"What can Twinkie get for missus?" it asked.

Smiling, Ginny crouched down and said, "Can you please prepare a picnic basket for two then, Twinkie? Thank you."

Widening its eyes at the formal request, the elf nodded and set to work. Shaking her head, Ginny looked around the kitchen. She saw many elves and work, but something else caught her eye on the counter. It was Eloise.

Curiosity got the better of her and Ginny approached the girl, wondering what she was doing eating in the kitchens. Having not seemed to notice her yet, Ginny was suddenly reminded of what Zabini had said that morning. Shaking her head, she focused the situation at hand.

Speaking softly, Ginny felt as that if she didn't, she would startle her or something would happen.

"Eloise?"

The girl in question looked up in surprise and traces of tear streaks were obvious. Furrowing her brows in concern, Ginny was beyond confused at that point.

"Is anything wrong? Why aren't you eating in the Great Hall?"

When Eloise teared up at her statement, Ginny panicked and apologized repeatedly.

"No, it's okay. Hannah, she was my only friend. And now, after… " At this point, she was sobbing but choked out her next words.

"A-a-after the w-war… I'm more p-pathetic than ever, Malfoy was questioning why I was s-s-still here and how I dared to show my face. It got to me and I-I just couldn't eat out t-there, not as a loner, I don't want pity or s-s-sympathy." Letting out a sob, Eloise expressed how she missed Hannah.

Hushing and comforting her, Ginny felt more anger than ever towards the Slytherins. When Eloise had stifled her crying, she apologized and rushed out of the kitchens in embarrassment.

After getting the food, Ginny was pissed. She thought about Hermione's "plan" that morning and decided she would ask that they start soon. And these bloody GITS were being extremely out of order.

* * *

Hermione already had her back to the tree, reading a book, by the time Ginny arrived. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see Ginny holding a basket with a slightly troubled, yet annoyed look on her face. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Ginny beat her to it by letting out a stream of expletives.

"Those _bloody_ jerks! Mione, I know we were probably kidding this morning but ––"

Cutting her off, Hermione asked, "Slow down, Gin, what exactly happened?"

"We _seriously_ need to get those insensitive slimeballs back and --"

"WHAT happened?!"

Staring at Hermione for a moment, Ginny sighed before explaining what happened in the kitchens. She stopped once she saw Hermione starting to flush in anger, and told her that they _really_ needed to get the Slytherins back. Knowing she needed time to think and process everything, Ginny sat and set up the picnic and allowed the older girl time to go through all that had happened today.

Hermione was upset that someone had treated Eloise such a way. Not that she was close to the girl, but she felt for her. She herself didn't have many friends and losing the few she had would crush her. She really didn't understand how someone had the heart to mock someone who had lost their only friend. Rubbing salt in the wound… arrgh! It was just like Malfoy to do that. Hermione knew that half her anger at Malfoy came from how he treated her and what happened that morning, but he had _still_ gone too far.

Clearing her head, she saw that Ginny had already set up the picnic. Sighing, she thought Ginny had a point, they _needed_ to show up Zabini and Malfoy, not just because of themselves but for the sake of everyone else. She WAS kidding this morning, it was out of her anger, but _someone_ needed to take a stand. For Merlin's sake, she was a bloody GRYFFINDOR, why should some slimy Slytherins scare her for?

"Gin, I think you have a point." She announced.

Looking confused for a second, Ginny opened her mouth to question Hermione before her eyes lit up in realization.

"What can we do though, Mione?" she asked. "I really do want for Blaise to eat his words…but I _am_ awkward and dorky.."

Seeing Hermione wanting to start another rant, she added, "to almost everyone anyways… you know it's true and just because your one of my closer friends, you're required to be biased."

Sighing in defeat, Hermione thought Ginny had a point when she thought of her own situation. She wanted to show Malfoy that she wasn't just a bookworm or a _mudblood _that's nothing…. But what _could _they do?

"Well, in muggle films," Hermione started, "the unpopular, unnoticed, dorky girl would hate the most popular guy in the school and she would get a makeover, the guy would notice, they fall in love, the end."

"But, that's really cliché and we don't really want to fall _in love_ with those gits…" Hermione laughed as she finished up.

"Those muggle filves seem too good to be true anyways.. but I think we can improvise a little…" Ginny stated.

"What we _could_ do is go all out giving them a hard time like small pranks or humiliating…"

"But what if we get caught?! I don't _need _any bad marks on my slate!" Hermione exclaimed in horror.

Laughing, Ginny told her to loosen up before continuing, "and all the while we can try to become the popular, noticed, non dorky person.. but gradually, so if the SCHOOL says we are somebodies, they can't exactly say anything and then, we'll rub it in their faces!"

"That's not bad, Gin, or…"pausing to think, she finally added excitedly, "we can get started this summer! Not a makeover, but improvements! And when we get back to school, we'll start on our social stuff! Like something that will make people wonder what's different, but they can't figure it out! This is GREAT Gin!"

Seeing Hermione out of breath, Ginny laughed and the girls began to brainstorm ideas… to get at the guys first, of course.

"Messing with their minds?" Ginny groaned. "Mione! That's not going to do anything and STOP playing it safe! I WANT to dye their hair, no one will ever suspect us.. we're _nobodies,_ remember?!"

"No, I think its perfectly logical to mess with their heads, it'll catch them off guard. AND psychology says they will be confused and lost and it'll be extremely hilarious." Hermione stated and had a triumphant grin on her face.

"I didn't want a textbook definition, Mione… do we HAVE to? That's so plain though…" Ginny continued to whine. "I want to make them jump at least ten feet in the air and think _what the bloody hell?!"_

"You don't understand, Gin.. here, isn't that them coming out of the castle? Now watch and do as I say okay?" Hermione looked like a child in a candy shop bouncing in excitement.

* * *

She gained composure and to Ginny's surprise, she began waving her hands like she was… waving them over? Confused, the guys seemed to follow Ginny's train of thought. Rolling her eyes, Hermione took it a step further by shouting out, "OY! MALFOY, OVER HERE!! COME OVVVERRRR!"

Looking at Hermione as if she had gone insane, Ginny was beyond lost. Nudging her, Hermione said to do as she said and follow her lead. Doubtful and unsure, Ginny waved her arms awkwardly and uncomfortably before doing as Hermione had and shouting over to Zabini as well.

"ZABINI! ARE YOU DEAF?! OVER HERRRREE!"

Looking at her in approval, Hermione told Ginny to stop and start a regular conversation.

"Mione, what exactly's going to happen?"

"Well, Gin, _they're getting closer, now act normal and follow my lead._" Hermione whispered, before saying in a normal voice, "We're going to have a lot of fun this summer!"

Bewildered, Ginny opened her mouth to question her again, but since she saw Zabini and Malfoy in hearing range, she laughed instead and said, "OF COURSE! I just _can't_ wait!"

Seeing Ginny laugh, Hermione didn't have to stifle her laughter and she waited for Malfoy and Zabini to speak first.

"Mudblood, Weaselette," Malfoy greeted.

Putting on a face of indifference and scowling, Hermione said coldly, "What do YOU want Malfoy?"

Smirking, Malfoy replied, "Well, mudblood, that's EXACTLY what I was going to ask you?"

Hearing the reply she wanted, Hermione nudged Ginny and inconspicuously gestured the guys before mockingly saying, "What do I want? At the moment, I would _really _want for you to get as far away from us as possible, do you think you can do that Malfoy?"

Ginny had to stifle a laugh at the confused look on Malfoy's face. Zabini turned to Malfoy and had a posed conversation.

"Why Draco, I could have _sworn_ that these …people were waving and shouting us over."

"Blaise, I think you've finally got it, I could've sworn they wanted us over here for somethi—"

Cutting them off, Hermione exclaimed, "Have you gone _mad?!_ Why the bloody hell would WE want YOU over here?!"

Catching on, Ginny added,"And us _waving_ and _shouting_ for you guys?! If we EVER did that, I'd have to say WE'D gone mad. Are you sure you're not seeing things?"

"I'm sure both our eyesights are perfectly fine, Weaselette." Zabini said.

Hermione suddenly grinned broadly to the surprise of both Ginny and Malfoy and Zabini. What shocked them even more was what Hermione said next.

In a sugary sweet voice, she said, "Oh hello _Blaise_, I didn't see you there. But those robes look simply _dashing_ on you."

Bewildered and feeling awkward, Zabini answered, "err.. thank you, they're the regular Hogwarts robes though."

"Yes, but they look better on YOU than _anyone_ else." Then suddenly, Hermione added in a cold voice, "As for YOU Malfoy, better get those eyes checked and stay OUT of my way."

Bumping passed Malfoy, Hermione reverted to a nice tone and added, "Bye Blaise!"

Still confused, Ginny copied Hermione and said, "Watch where you're going next time Zabini." With that she bluntly pushed him to the side before turning to Malfoy.

"I must say, _Draco,_ your hair looks marvelous today _especially_ in the sun." Adding in an extremely fake smile, she skipped, yes skipped, over to Hermione.

"See you later, Draco!"

Leaving a baffled Zabini and Malfoy, Hermione and Ginny walked arm in arm back towards the castle, forgetting all about the picnic they had yet to clean up and laughing the entire way.

* * *

"That. Was. _Hilarious."_ Ginny breathed out, still laughing.

"See my point now Gin?" Hermione grinned. "They'd be questioning each other about our 'relation' soon."

"Well, it _was_ amusing and they did exactly like you said, they're BEYOND baffled!" Ginny said. Then she paused to think before remembering the second part of what Hermione said.

"How do you know Mione?" Ginny asked intrigued. Seeing Hermione's slightly confused face, she added, "About them questioning the 'relation.'"

"They're guys." She stated simply before laughing. "And, if we completely ignore their existence the rest of this week, they'll be even more confused. AND, we can do whatever idea you had in mind without being suspected."

Looking smug, Hermione turned to Ginny who had a look of realization on her face. Suddenly breaking out into a large grin, she exclaimed, "Mione! You're brilliant!"

Heading off to find Harry and Ron, both Hermione and Ginny knew that from then on, the paradigms they had had been altered. This had been the very first step in making SURE Malfoy and Zabini would one day look at them with dropped jaws and gaping faces.

* * *

A/N: I know this wasn't a really good chapter, not much action, but remember, they aren't going to suddenly be all bold and do something major. They're going to start small. I'm thinking that this story should be around 30 chapters. Oh and I kinda want to put Hermione and Ginny in some martial arts classes in the summer or something and have them get into a fight and amaze Blaise and Malfoy. Lol you know, like the start of the "love" and have them see the girls in another way or something. Give me your ideas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and give me any suggestions. Thank you. XD (Hint: More reviews faster update)


	3. Sun Behind Clouds

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** From some of the messages I got, I'm sorry if the second chapter was a bit of a disappointment, but I will try my best to keep things real. I'll try not to make the girls as OOC, Harry and Ron will STILL be a big part in their lives, I just needed the first two chapters to jump-start into the story. XD and I personally had NO idea what the girls where going to do when I wrote that first chapter, I just know how I want the story to end… once again THANK YOU for the support.

**Special Thanks:** to Twilight1243, mrscullen, and kleipoppetje. Also I have decided that I will update when I get 7 or more reviews for each chapter, starting now. No, I'm not trying to be mean, I just need to know if I start getting boring or something. Haha, and its ONLY 7, so it's not that hard people.

By the way, this chapter is going to have the more realistic stuff. With more feelings.. XD Hey don't complain, I can't have them all jumpy and cheerful after a WAR. So this might be a gloomier chapter, but I promise the start of something between BZ/GW or DM/HG. Bear with me lol.

Please Read and Review. Hope you like it. XD

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _Heading off to find Harry and Ron, both Hermione and Ginny knew that from then on, the paradigms they had, had been altered. This had been the very first step in making SURE Malfoy and Zabini would one day look at them with dropped jaws and gaping faces._

**3. Sun Behind Clouds**

The long school year had come to an end. The last week or so had passed by quite quickly. True to their word, Hermione and Ginny had completely ignored the existence of Malfoy and Zabini. It was amusing, and gave her time to herself. She basked in the glory of being able to see the baffled expressions on their faces. And now, she wouldn't have to deal with them for an entire summer.

Coming back from her thoughts, Hermione took in the sight of everyone in the Great Hall, some looking impatient for the End of Term feast to start. Others looking as if they didn't want to leave yet. And some? Some were simply there. That's how Hermione felt. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go home yet… to the absence of her father. But, with the war, she missed her family enormously and didn't want to put off seeing them. Sighing, Hermione sat up as McGonagall, now Headmistress, began her speech.

"Quiet, students." She began. "This long school year has now come to an end. Like every school year, I see growth in all of you, but today, I see that every single one of you has matured greatly, both physically and mentally, for that I commend you."

Hermione saw her Headmistress swallow a lump in her throat.

"However, we must accept that this very long year has left us with many friends and faculty missing amongst us today. I ask for all of you to take a moment in silence to remember those faces and to honor them."

Closing her eyes, Hermione thought of her late father, of Dumbledore, of Luna, of Neville, of Fred, of Percy, and she found herself silently crying. She didn't try to stop the tears, she let them flow from her closed eyes, down her cheeks, before inhaling deeply and finally exhaling.

"Mione?" She heard someone calling to her softly, but she hardly noticed. "Are you alright?"

Opening her eyes slowly and blinking away the remainder of the water in her eyes, she wiped away the streaks on her face. Nodding ever so slightly, she looked up to see Ron eyeing her and exchanging concerned looks with Harry.

"I'm fine." She said in a small voice.

Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly while Ron put a comforting arm around her. Hermione looked into their faces and felt grateful for such wonderful friends. She saw Harry had watery eyes too and realized that the war was probably hardest on him. Sniffling and wiping her eyes, she smiled to them.

Laughing she said, "Let's not spend the last day of school like this. Look, the feast has already started!"

* * *

The train ride to King's Cross seemed longer than usual. At least, that's how Ginny felt. She had found a compartment to herself and set her trunk down. After spending some time with Hermione, Ron, and Harry, Ginny excused herself to say good bye to her other friends, promising to come back later.

After she said her farewells, however, she found herself back in her own compartment. She DID feel bad for not hanging out with her friends more… after-all, she wouldn't be seeing them for an ENTIRE summer. But, Ginny just felt that she needed some time to be by herself, she didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even Hermione and she didn't want their looks of concern if they sat and just watched her.

This train ride was different than the others. For one, it seemed really empty and that fact alone burned a whole in Ginny's heart. Maybe it was because she chose to see the empty portion. But nonetheless, Ginny had no idea how she'd react to seeing her family again.

She was there when Fred and Percy … passed, but she didn't think she could come back to the Burrow and see even more wounded members of the Weasley. From an owl, she knew that Charlie was in the Spell Damage ward in St. Mungo's. That alone had caused her grief. She had then refused to open any other letters sent from Mrs. Weasley and merely sent them back unopened.

Now, there she was in the empty compartment, staring aimlessly out the window all the while resting her chin on her knee and holding her legs to her chest. Thoughts of all that she had lost filled her head. Why did it seem that the war was most unfair towards her? This war, it started when Harry came to Hogwarts. When the Chamber of Secrets was opened. When Sirius escaped. When Cedric died. It started long before people had thought. And it hurt her the most.

Everything that happened impacted her and last year, the most. She had thought that Harry would have finally noticed her with the DA, but he had Cho instead. When she confessed to him, she was turned down bitterly even though Harry apologized greatly for it. It wasn't his fault, just hers. Sighing, Zabini's voice flew through her head. _Your nothing but an awkward dork with hand me down robes that happen to throw a good hex from stalking Potter all the time._

Shaking her head, she tried to get his words out of her head. _No wonder no guys like you, you scare them all away. _Was it true? Maybe Zabini was right…

"No, don't listen to him, it's not true." She whispered to herself. But, even to her own ears, her voice sounded unsure.

If Fred was here, she just _knew_ that he would've cheered her up. Great, Gin, she thought. If you're not thinking about that bloody Zabini, you're getting sad over Fred. Already, she felt tears pricking at her eyes.

"Talking to yourself, Weaselette?" a familiar voice asked. Looking up, she scowled in annoyance as she faced a smirking Zabini.

Ignoring her scowl, he said, "They do say that it's the first sign of insanity."

Scoffing, he added, "and the other day, you claimed that _I_ was the mad one."

For some reason, Ginny had a weird feeling when he said that. She felt like giving a small SMILE and thought it sounded sort of CUTE. Thinking she actually might actually be mad, she quickly pushed the thought.

"What did you want Zabini?" she asked in a tired voice, not really bothering.

Taken aback, Zabini quickly masked his surprise and smirked. Curious, Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Deciding to acknowledge I exist now, Weasley?"

Confused at first, Ginny then remembered how they had completely ignored them, and burst out laughing.

"Think it's funny? Well, you won't for long."

FLASHBACK: _Ginny had just managed to dye the twin's hair platinum blond. AND she commented on the resemblance to Malfoys. This was a big mistake. She couldn't help but laugh at how they looked._

"_Think it's funny, do you Gin?" Well you won't for long."_

_Fred and George then proceeded to tickle her and had her gasping for air._

Jerking back to reality, Ginny forgot about Blaise and whispered, "Fred…"

Promptly, she felt the tears from her eyes fall. To her surprise, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she jumped back and saw Zabini looking at her with… understanding?? It was an expression she had never seem him wear before.

"War is unfair, Weasley," he said softly. Now Ginny was REALLY confused, but just scrunched her brows.

"But you know, it's unfair to everyone." He continued.

Looking at him oddly, she waited for him to smirk. He didn't.

He simply said, "and that makes it fair."

Wondering why Zabini of all people was comforting her, she looked up and saw him turning to leave.

"Zabini!" When he turned around, that was when she realized she didn't know what she wanted to say.

"I… I thank you." She finally said, feeling sheepish.

Then he smirked. And there it goes, Ginny thought.

"You should thank me," he started cockily, "You may be a major dork and a complete loser and…"

Pausing before he continued, Ginny wondered what he wanted to say.

"And, I may be a Slytherin, but even I know not to kick someone when their down." He finally finished in a normal voice with no trace of arrogance or anything… just normal, which in Ginny's opinion was actually VERY WEIRD.

"That's … deep," Ginny said, more to herself.

"Of course it is," Zabini said, the haughtiness back in his voice. Then he smirked, again, Ginny thought, feeling like rolling her eyes, before he turned and left her compartment.

That… was weird. Ginny shook her head, but she could've sworn she just saw a different side of Zabini… a side that… managed to… cheer her up?! That would be a first. And for yet another strange reason, she felt happier and smiled to herself. It couldn't be because of Zabini though. She knew THAT much.

Shaking her head, Ginny left to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione as she had said she would. Already, she knew she wasn't in a glum mood anymore. But she wanted to keep this little encounter to herself without knowing why.

* * *

Hermione on the other hand, spent most of the train ride with Harry and Ron. Ginny was with them at first, but she seemed a bit out of it. Busy playing a game of Wizards Chess, Harry and Ron didn't notice, of course, she thought, boys. Rolling her eyes to herself, she decided to just give Ginny some time to herself. It seemed best.

The feast today had made a lot of people finally come to acceptance of the war being over. And the rejoicing seemed to be cut short. The students were realizing that were actually casualties at last. The speech McGonagall had made was like a wake up call of a sort.

Maybe Ginny was thinking about the fallen as well. She knew that she certainly had. If that was indeed the case, Hermione was feeling quite concerned. Lost in her thoughts, again, she didn't here Ron calling her until he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mione?" Ron asked.

"You do seem a little out of it," Harry added, "Ron was calling your name for a few minutes and you didn't notice."

Gasping apologetically, she said, "I'm sorry, I was thinking and I guess I wasn't paying attention."

Shoving a chocolate frog in his mouth, Ron said, "Iz 'kay, Miwani, I wiz jush afking ef yew wontid du cumm du de Barrrew vis sommrr."

Disgusted, Hermione scolded, "Ronald, do NOT talk with your mouth full."

Looking sheepish, Ron swallowed in one gulp said, "Sorry Mione."

Sighing, she said, "It's okay, just try to remember next time."

Rolling her eyes, she added, "Now what were you saying."

Harry came to his rescue and said, "He said that he was just asking if you wanted to come to the Burrow this summer."

"Mmhm," turning to Ron, she saw that he already started on a Pumpkin Pastry. She looked to Harry astonished.

"What?" he mumbled.

Laughing Hermione shook her head, before saying, "I don't know, I think I want to spend more time with my mum this summer."

She didn't say anything more on the topic. Luckily though, a look of understanding showed on Harry's face and he dropped it.

"I'll try to come over before school starts though." She added to make up for the disappointed looks on their faces, she could tell even if they tried to hide it.

At her statement, their faces lit up and they seemed content with the answer.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched them continue their game Wizard Chess. On hearing the compartment door open, she looked up and saw Ginny come in with a small smile playing on her lips and an overall happy expression on her face.

A little too happy, Hermione thought, but she pushed that away, happy that Ginny was okay. Her earlier suspicions were erased and she greeted Ginny warmly.

"Oh hi Gin!" She said cheerfully.

At this, the guys looked up then turned back to their game, mumbling their greetings. Rolling her eyes, Ginny sat down and the two girls chatted the rest of the trip.

* * *

When the train slowly pulled into King's Cross, Ginny looked up in surprise that they were in London already.

"Mione, I'll see you in the station, I left my trunk in the other compartment." Ginny announced in a frenzy while heading down the hallway crowded with students all looking forward to see their family again.

Hermione nodded and turned to grab her trunk. She saw Harry had already gotten it and he handed it to her. As she heading towards the door of the train behind Harry and Ron, she soon lost them in the crowd. Trying to get off the train as quickly as possible, to get out of this mess of people, Hermione wasn't watching where she was going when she spotted the gate. Pushing her way through the crowd, she ran smack into someone.

Turning and ready to apologize, her face quickly turned into a scowl when she saw who she had run into. Of course it _had_ to be Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Mudblood," He smirked.

Growling in frustration, Hermione snapped, "Get out of my way, Malfoy."

"No, I don't think I will," he said, that stupid smirk still in its place.

Pushing past him roughly, Hermione put on an obvious fake smile and said in a sweet voice, "Now IF you'll just _excuse me…_"

Reaching the doorway already, Hermione finished her sentence descending down the steps. "I for one, want to see my mum and d--"

Stiffening at her mistake, she quickly hid her expression and said, "--my mum."

At that, she hurried down the last of the steps, mentally scolding herself for letting it slip, she left Malfoy standing dumbfounded for a few seconds before he hurried down the steps as well. Hermione had walked about 4 yards when she heard a voice calling at her.

"Granger!"

Stopping in mid-step she turned and saw Malfoy who looked at her, so she in turn raised her brows in inquiry. To her surprise, he nodded ever so slightly as if to… silently acknowledge the fact that he… had understood? Covering up her look of confusion, she nodded in return and… he smirked as if announcing his departure… in a form of goodbye? Smiling slightly, Hermione left to find her mum before saying good bye to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

* * *

After saying good bye to everyone, Ginny and Hermione made plans to meet over the summer. For this, Hermione felt slightly guilty since she had refused Ron's offer. But, she decided that she would surprise them. Feeling better, Hermione thought it would be great to show Ginny the muggle world as well.

In the end, both girls decided they would do some form of extracurricular during the summer to 'enhance' their traits. This was a great way to change themselves and plus, it would be fun.

* * *

A/N: READ HERE! BE PATIENT AND READ THE ENTIRE THING. lol XD So what do you think? Like the little chemistry I made between them? Lol I thought it was a bit too much of a coincidence… you know, to have something between Blaise and Ginny AND Draco and Hermione as well, so I made it small for DM/HG haha… well I'm still looking for opinions. I still want to put the girls in some kinda training thing over the summer, maybe have them learn martial arts or dance or _something. _I left it open ended, so I can get ideas from you guys. Please review and once again, I'm open to ANY suggestions. Give me constructive criticism if you must xP THANK YOU, I know this was kinda long.


	4. A Newborn Light

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm this was a more difficult chapter to write, you all gave such wonderful ideas, but I'm stuck choosing what to have them do. So, I decided to cut their summer into two parts, one with their physical and personal changes. And, the other with them learning something, I was thinking dance, like graceful ones, I can see Hermione doing that because she's seen her parents or something and having Ginny watch her and becoming interested. What do you guys think? Lol, I'm not a good writer, but THANK YOU for the support. XD I really appreciate it.

**Special Thanks**:to PyroAngel8605, iluvtherollingstones, PinkMusicalCherry, Samimike26, kleipoppetje for being the first 5 to review. Once more, I will update a chapter every time I get 7 or more reviews.

Haha, I seriously had no idea what to put in this chapter since they wouldn't be seeing Blaise and Draco at all. You may have noticed that this chapter took a little longer since I was literally staring at a blank document for a while. But I felt dumb after I figured a way for the guys to be involved. Bear with me through this chapter. Lol XD

Please Read and Review. Hope you like it.

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _In the end, both girls decided they would do some form of extracurricular during the summer to 'enhance' their traits. This was a great way to change themselves and plus, it would be fun.  
_

**4. A Newborn Light  
**

Summer had only started for a week or so, but the Burrow had already become extremely busy with everyone coming in and out. Charlie and Bill had even come to visit the Weasley's already. Ginny loved the summer air and the warmth. She could sleep in late and relax and not have to worry about anything for 2 whole months. However, after a while, things fell into a routine, she woke up, she ate, she played quidditch or did something with the guys, she ate lunch, she owled her friends, she hung around the guys some more, she ate, and so on.

Don't get her wrong, she still loved the summer, but hating to admit it, things _were_ getting a bit boring. The same thing happened every day, there was nothing to look forward too. Harry had come over the other day to stay with them for the summer. It wasn't so much awkward anymore as before. But, she did feel slightly uncomfortable just being her normal self clad in shorts and tank tops. But shaking off that fact, seeing as Harry was practically her brother now, she did as she normally did during the summers.

However, it _did_ sometimes suck that she was the only girl in the Burrow. And Mrs. Weasley was always busy doing one errand or another, so she didn't want to bother her. That is why Ginny found herself in her room, after only a week of summer, already bored. She had just owled 'Mione and was waiting for her reply. The seconds ticked by slowly… _tick tock tick tock tick…_ There she was, simply staring out the window, she heard the distant laughter of the guys outside but continued staring at the window, now noticing there was a spider weaving a web. And there it was again… _tick tock tick tock tick tock… _her clock was seriously starting to annoy her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry haha, I just had to add a side note here, doesn't this ever happen to you guys though? Where, its fun for like 2 days and you get bored and just sit there? Lol I thought it was something Ginny would do since she's the only girl. Anyways back to the story.

* * *

60 seconds in a minute, 60 minutes in an hour, 24 hours a day, 30 days in a month, 2 months to go… if a FEW seconds were going by this slow, Ginny briefly wondered how she was going to be able to get through this summer if it was this boring.

And to think, she had been so excited on the train ride… but then again, that was when she had plans with 'Mione. But she wouldn't see her for at least another week.Right. The train ride. It was slightly more eventful than usual.

Smiling to herself, she remembered her encounter with Zabini and although he irritated her to no ends, he was a distraction from sad, upsetting thoughts which she supposed she _should_ be thankful for. But, he was so arrogant and such a jerk. Argh, she hated him, he was such a prejudiced git. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she had just spent 5 whole minutes thinking about Zabini.

Shaking her head to herself she closed her eyes, and found herself playing a familiar scene in her mind.

_"Talking to yourself, Weaselette?" a familiar voice asked. Looking up, she scowled in annoyance as she faced a smirking Zabini._

_Ignoring her scowl, he said, "They do say that it's the first sign of insanity."_

_Scoffing, he added, "and the other day, you claimed that_ I_ was the mad one."_

Laughing to herself, Ginny couldn't believe that in her midst of sadness and frustration, she had thought Zabini's statement was sort of CUTE. Bursting out laughing, she held her stomach before catching her breath.

Now that she thought about it, she never realized Zabini could actually have feelings or understanding for that matter. Well, she knew he had feelings and compassion, he _was_ still human, but understanding to her? Ginerva WEASLEY of all people?! The world was truly going mad.

She never knew he could be so deep either. _War is unfair, Weasley,_ he had said SOFTLY. Thinking she closed her eyes and allowed his words to play in her head. He had said it so simply but they still held a lot of meaning. Ginny had no idea how he pulled that off, but she was glad he did, it gave her the support she needed when she had felt most unstable and even though she was embarrassed about it, when she was quite vulnerable.

She would never admit that to anyone or HIM for that matter that he actually _helped_. But while she was in her own thoughts, she allowed herself the privilege of thinking it.

_"But you know, it's unfair to everyone." _

_He wasn't smirking, she remembered. She had been waiting for him to but he didn't._

_He had simply said, "and that makes it fair."_

Why _did _he help her? That was the question on her mind at the moment. For some reason, she could not, for the life of her, remember what he said afterwards. Then, suddenly remembering what came next, however, Ginny mentally slapped herself.

_"I… I thank you."_ What was _that,_ Gin? I… I thank you? The thanks is unbelievable enough, but did you HAVE to stutter too? Shaking her head, Ginny told herself she would never let Blaise Zabini of all people make a fool out of her… _tap tap tap __**tap tap TAP TAP**_

Jumping, Ginny was shaken out of her reverie when she heard an incessant tapping. Looking for the source, she saw with surprise that Pig was pecking furiously at the window, with a letter on its leg. He seemed to have been waiting for quite a while already… Quickly opening the window, she thought, a reply already? That was fast.

"I'm so sorry, Pig, I didn't hear you, why don't you get some food or water downstairs while I reply to Mione?"

Looking for her quill, she also noticed the clock on her desk. Taken aback, Ginny was shocked when she learned that 45 minutes had passed. And, it was spent on thinking… about… Zabini… the irony of it all. Laughing to herself, she set to read and reply to Hermione's latest letter.

_ I'm so sorry Gin! I didn't mean to take so long to reply. I just got my OWL's! And you can imagine how excited I was. Of course, I panicked and screeched for a while before Mum calmed me down and told me the results were good! Don't roll your eyes at me Ginerva Molly Weasley (because I know you are). Anyways, I got 11 OWL's! You cannot believe how relieved I am at the moment. So, in my relief, I ended up screaming for yet another while before Mum had to calm me down, again. And then in my excitement I forgot where I put your letter OR my quill for that matter. Wow, and I'm ranting agai—_

Laughing to herself, Ginny couldn't help but think that this was very typical of Hermione. Smiling, she continued and read the remainder of the letter.

—_and I'm ranting again. Sorry about that Gin, but you know how I get. Anyways, yes summer is becoming rather dull. Oh and tell Harry and Ron and everyone else I said hi, Merlin knows they forget to write. Guys. Kidding, anyways Mum is really happy to have me home, but I can't help but feel concerned for her. Normally, during the evenings, she and Dad would dance in the backyard, and I would watch, rather enchanted. But she seems to just stare off at his picture now. I hate that this is one thing my brains can't help with. Smartest witch of my age, my arse. I wish there was some thing I could do, I'm rather worried. But, I agree that we should meet up! I would LOVE to show you the muggle world. Maybe with you coming over, it'd get Mum's mind off Dad… Gin! You're bloody brilliant. Oh, this is wonderful! Mum will love to meet you and we won't be bored and I can't wait! Hurry up and reply with your answer Gin! I'll go tell Mum now, write back quickly!_

_With Love,_

_ Mione_

Ginny laughed as she saw Hermione's writing get messy towards the end. She had merely mentioned wanting to see her, but this was just yet another idea that Mione had on a spur of the moment. Dipping her quill into the inkpot, she hurriedly wrote back.

_It's okay Mione. I understand it's very typical of you to panick about OWL's. (even though we all knew you would get all Outstandings) I know you well enough to laugh at your rants so no worries!_

Pausing, Ginny thought for a bit before dipping her quill in ink and writing again.

_Well, maybe your Mum could the dancing as a way to let go instead of mourning. Like, maybe she could teach it to you and have it become a way for you and her to honor your Dad. I'm sorry, school's out and my brain died, unlike you Mione. Just kidding. But I can't think of anything. Well, you know how Harry and Ron are, the only thing they'd probably remember on their own is when to eat. On another topic, I would LOVE to come over. I think Mum and Dad would let to, they have basically been telling me to get out of the house more since it's the summer. I'm going to ask now…_

Running downstairs, Ginny yelled out, "Mum! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen," she heard a voice call out.

Rushing to the kitchen, Ginny was out of breath when she asked, "Do you think I can go over to Mione's, Mum? She's getting lonely and with her Dad not being there, she thinks that it'll get her Mum's mind off things and—"

Laughing, Mrs. Weasley said, "Slow down there, dear, of course you can go over and stay with the Grangers. Merlin knows you need to get out more…"

"Mum…" she whined, before quickly saying, "Thanks Mum. You're the greatest. Love you!"

Dashing back upstairs, she finished the letter saying she had her Mum's consent and sent it with Pig before excitedly packing her belongings.

* * *

Having just asked her Mum if Ginny could come over, Hermione was now anxiously waiting her reply. Of course, she knew that Mrs. Weasley would probably let her anyways, but Hermione couldn't help but pace back and forth by the window. Hearing her mother gushing and already bustling around the house, Hermione grinned to herself.

This was perfect. Wondering why she hadn't thought of it before, she mentally smacked herself. Glancing at the clock every few seconds, Hermione finally saw a speck in the distant and rushed to the window. As the speck got bigger, she saw that it was indeed Pig, and opened the window in excitement. As soon as Pig stuck his leg out, she untied the letter quickly and her eyes browsed its contents quickly before she squealed and read the letter again, this time more thoroughly.

Takeng in all that Ginny had said, Hermione thought that what she said about her Mum teaching her the dance, was quite a good idea. But dance? It didn't seem very… well _her._ Although she had always loved watching her parents dance, she never thought about learning it herself. But thinking back to all she knew about therapy, it would help her Mum and maybe even her get over her Dad's death easily.

Sighing, Hermione thought about the good part. The dancing was rather traditional and it was smooth and graceful, it looked like a distant style that most likely branched off contemporary, ballroom, and swing, but she wasn't sure. She remembered reading on it in one of the books in her personal home library.

Although she _did_ want to not be a nerd or geek or bookworm, Hermione _was_ still Hermione and she loved reading. There was just so much in books and most of what she learned was rather fascinating.

Thinking about it more, she suddenly smiled as an idea formed in her head. This was like killing two birds with one stone. Everyone at Hogwarts thought she was just some bookworm who couldn't do anything that didn't have to do with classes, but this, this could show them. AND, she'd be able to help her Mum. This was just brilliant!

Jumping up, Hermione went to look for her Mum. Finding her, she grinned excitedly and quickly called out. Turning around and seeing Hermione's broad smile, Jane Granger guessed the news and her face lit up.

"I'm guessing Ginny got permission to come over then?"

Seeing Hermione nod, she ranted, "Oh honey, that's just wonderful. We can show her the Muggle world and take her sightseeing in London, this is great!"

Laughing, she remembered Hermione and asked, "Oh, did you need anything else, dear?"

"It's nothing really Mum, I just wanted to ask you something. I was wondering…" she began.

Seeing her mother's encouraging face, she gained confidence and continued, "Me and Ginny was wondering if you could teach us how to dance."

Feeling slightly bad about dragging Ginny into this, Hermione looked up to see her mum's grin drop and stiffen. Now regretting it immensely, she looked at her feet and stared at it before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Mum, I shouldn't have brought it up, I just thought that—"

Cutting her off, her mum said, "No, no dear, it's fine, in fact, this would be fun."

She saw that her mother was mumbling to herself before smiling and her face lit up once more when she said, "Yes, yes, this would be fun."

Sighing in relief, Hermione smiled and announced that she was going to go tell Ginny the good news.

Smiling to herself, she imagined Ginny's reaction when she learned that she would be learning to dance. Laughing, she took out a pen and bit her lip as she thought how to put it.

Finally, Hermione looked what she wrote and felt satisfied.

_This is great, Gin! I can't wait to see you! Haha, your lone idea is absolutely BRILLIANT! It's a terrific idea, and with all the books I read up on therapy, it WOULD help! One thing, I asked her and she agreed! Can you believe it and she was excited. Thank you SO much, Gin. But… hehe I also kinda told her that you wanted to learn with me. Please don't be mad. Good news though, Mum says you can come over tomorrow? I hope that makes up for it. _

_But hear me out, I thought about it and since we wanted to show those slimy Slytherin arses this is the perfect idea. And, since they would never expect it from us, imagine their faces... right? And since I heard that they were going to start an annual ball at Hogwarts to celebrate the war victory and honor the casualties, we can surprise everyone then! So you see, it's actually not a bad thing, I did forget to ask you, but I thought you would agree with me? And..as you can probably see, I'm ranting again, anyways SORRY Gin, please forgive me! Write back._

_With love,_

_ Mione_

_P.S. How did Harry and Ron do on their OWL's? I do hope they did well… Can you send a copy of their results or brief it for me?_

Couldn't help but adding in that last bit, Hermione sent the letter on its way and sat down on her couch. She was at least being truthful about surprising everyone with the dancing. It was a style not many people knew and wasn't THAT out there. When she and Ginny showed everyone, Hogwarts won't know what hit them.

* * *

A/N: READ! PLEASE?? LOL…I know, I said two parts of summer, but hey summer does get boring. So I was thinking about having them return to Hogwarts next chapter, with a small beginning telling their physical changes. Or something like that, what do ya think? Please give me any ideas or suggestions you might have. I would really appreciate it. Thank you XD and Review please?


	5. And to Start to Glow

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The girls are going back to school, lol dragging summer out didn't seem like such a good idea. So first part is summer, and the rest is back to Hogwarts! Yay, and sorry if you wanted Blaise and Draco to suddenly see them drop dead gorgeous or something, it'd be too cliché.

**Special Thanks**:to PyroAngel8605, PinkMusicalCherry, wackyjacky125, Twilight1243, and kleipoppetje for being the first 5 review this chapter.

**LOOK HERE!** I decided to drop the 7 review update policy.. lol yay right? But, I have decided to update every week, however if I _do_ get 7 or more, I will update sooner. Sound good?

To the story, Read, Review, Enjoy.

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _Couldn't help but add that last bit, Hermione sent the letter on its way and sat down on her couch. She was at least being truthful about surprising everyone with the dancing. It was a style not many people knew and wasn't THAT out there. When she and Ginny showed everyone, Hogwarts won't know what hit them._

**5. And To Start To Glow**

"Smaller steps! And extend that arm! There, there!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed excitedly. "Oh! That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you girls, you got it!"

Turning the music off, Jane Granger ran and gave the tired looking girls a hug. Getting emotional, however, she looked at them with teary, watery eyes.

"Don't cry, Jane," Ginny said softly.

Mrs. Granger had insisted on being called Jane. Most of the summer was spent talking or learning to dance with Hermione's mum. They hadn't really had much of a chance to change themselves as they planned. But they did become a lot more confident. Mrs. Granger had been so proud every time the girls mastered a new dance and dragged them to show her friends and acquaintances.

Through these experiences, both Ginny and Hermione had a slight paradigm shift about themselves. They were a bit more outgoing and were not as afraid to share their thoughts. And with summer almost over, they had finally learned the last of the dances from Hermione's mum.

"Oh, don't mind me dears, I'm fine, just so happy and proud," she beamed.

Smiling widely, Hermione then sighed and sat down on the couch. Ginny plopped down beside her and Hermione looked out the window into the distance, and said, "I can't believe summer is almost over already, only a little more than a week left."

Hearing this, Jane stopped beaming and said, "I'm going to miss you girls. I've gotten so used to seeing you around the house… just remember to write me and tell me how you do… Oh dear, it'll be so quiet without you two."

Sighing, Jane smiled and added, "Well, let's make this last week memorable, shall we? How about I take you two into town for a girls' day out?"

Nodding excitedly, Ginny jumped up and said, "That'd be great, Jane! Oh, I love muggle London, the clothes are all so pretty too!"

"Oh, we can get some new clothes! Can we mum?" Hermione asked, now eager as well.

Laughing, Jane agreed and said that they would leave right after lunch. With that, she headed into the kitchen and left the girls to talk among themselves.

* * *

Stretching her arms, Hermione swung her legs onto the couch and sat on them. Turning to Ginny, she was just about to ask what she wanted to do once they got to the mall when she saw two owls flying in the distance. Squinting her eyes, she saw they were carrying their school letters.

"Look Gin!" she exclaimed. "Our Hogwarts letters!"

Now looking towards the window as well, Ginny got up and went quickly over to the window. Taking the letters from the owls, she handed Hermione hers. Slightly tearing hers opens, her eyes widened in shock, then excitement, as a badge with a "P" fell out. Squealing, she turned to Hermione.

"Mione! I'm Prefect!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?! That's wonderful, Gin! Congratulations," Hermione answered with equal enthusiasm.

Excusing herself, Ginny went to send Mrs. Weasley an owl. Hermione smiled broadly and thought about school. In honesty, she was quite excited to get back, and now that Ginny was a prefect, maybe they'd get rounds together. It would be her sixth year, and unlike her fifth, there wasn't OWL's and she needn't worry about Harry or Voldemort.

That wasn't all though, Hermione changed physically during the summer as well. Her hair straightened out a bit and now descended down her back in curls. And lets just say that as a late bloomer, she finally got more of a 'womanly figure.' Thinking about it, both her and Ginny looked a lot better now. From some of the times they danced with her mum's friends, they had learn to use make up (to a minimum) as well.

Hermione laughed as she thought of how Ginny fell in love with the muggle eyeliner and lip gloss. They were so much more 'natural' than wizarding ones she said, and a "bloody hell lot easier to apply." She snapped out of her thoughts as Ginny came bouncing back into the rooms, a letter in her hands.

"Mione! Harry made Quidditch captain!" She announced excitedly.

Eyes lighting up, she eagerly responded, "That's great! He can use the Prefect bathroom now too! Oh, this is a lot of surprises in one day!"

* * *

Hearing laughter from the doorway, both girls snapped their heads towards the sound to find Jane declare that lunch was ready.

The sound of laughter and many conversations at once filled Ginny and Hermione's ears as they stepped into the entrance of the mall. Ginny's eyes filled with awe as she looked around while Hermione simply browsed the display windows with excitement.

Laughing at the girls' expressions, Jane led them to the salon first and asked if they wanted anything done. Hermione's immediate reaction was to wrinkle her nose in slight dislike and annoyance while politely declining. She, after all, was not much of a girly girl. However, Ginny looked confused and contemplated before her eyes lit up and she said excitedly that she wanted a new hair cut.

Thinking it was a great idea, both Jane and Hermione voiced their agreement and went inside the salon. Jane wanted to get her nails done and a massage as well.

"Hmm, well this might take a while, why don't you girls do some shopping on your own after Ginny finishes her haircut. Then we'll meet up at 3 in the food court to shop for your back to school outfits and whatever else you may want."

Nodding their heads, Ginny and Jane sat down in one of the chairs while Hermione went to the waiting area and looked at the magazines. After about 5 minutes of this, she got bored and decided that maybe she should just do something to ease her boredom. Weighing her options, she finally settled on getting her nails done to pass the time. When the lady was finished, she paid and looked to see if Ginny was almost done. Seeing that she was just finishing up, Hermione got her bag and waited for her.

Ginny's new haircut looked great for her. She got a layered style, so it made her hair have more volume and seemed more 'alive.' Her bangs ended just where her chin was and framed her face perfectly.

"You look amazing, Gin!" Hermione said. "How did you know what to do?"

Blushing slightly, Ginny replied, "Oh, I didn't, I asked the lady to cut it in a style that she thought would look best on me."

Laughing, Hermione said, "Well, looks like she did a great job! Shall we be going then?"

Sticking her arm out playfully, Ginny hooked onto Hermione and the two went out into the mall.

* * *

Two hours later, at 10 past 3, the girls and Hermione's mum were in another store looking for "the perfect outfit" to wear on September 1st. They had already bought quite a lot of clothing though.

Ginny was more confident in herself and clothing choices, also she was amazed at the styles and wanted a bit of everything that she thought was 'so pretty.' Hermione on the other hand finally decided that wearing clothes two sizes bigger than her wasn't exactly helping with their 'pledge.' So, she too had bought a lot of clothing. They were conservative but fit her better and looked nice.

Now, both girls were trying things on as Jane bustled excitedly around the store, picking things out for them. Hermione had to admit that her mother probably knew more about this then she did, and Ginny wasn't too informed on muggle clothing either.

Finally, after many outfit changes, Hermione settled on a mocha colored, knitted off the shoulder tank with black boot cut denim jeans, along with brown pumps. It wasn't a complete change and wouldn't make people gawk at her, and it still had a bit of 'Hermione' there, but it was different and she liked it. Satisfied, she waited for Ginny to finish changing as well.

When she came out wearing a light blue camisole with a white shrug and dark wash skinny jeans, along with a pair of red flats. It looked magnificent on her!

"Gin, you have to get that!" Hermione said.

"Yes dear, it looks wonderful on you!" Jane agreed.

Blushing, Ginny said that it was the outfit she liked best as well. Purchasing their clothes, they decided to go into Diagon Alley to get their school supplies before heading back and calling it a day.

* * *

On the morning of September 1st, Kings Cross Station was crowded with families all ready to send their children to Hogwarts. Getting onto Platform 9 ¾, Jane hugged the girls tearfully and kept reminding them to write her. Reassuring her, Hermione hugged her mum a last time before the warning bell signaled and the girls boarded the train.

Making their way down the crowded hall of the train, Ginny and Hermione looked for an empty compartment. Finding one, they put their trunks down before going to look for Harry and Ron who were undoubtedly late again, as always.

But on seeing that everyone was still in a frenzy and the halls were jammed pack with people, they decided to wait for a while. Hermione decided to go to the bathroom real quick while Ginny took out a muggle ipod that Jane had given as a 'back to Hogwarts' gift.

Closing her eyes and nodding her head to the music, she didn't notice the compartment door slide open or hear someone come in. After a few moments, she felt a prickly sensation on her neck and the feeling of being watched.

Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw none other than Blaise Zabini. Rolling her eyes mentally, Ginny thought, just as fate would have it, the first person I see just _had_ to be him… although, he _was_ pretty friendly last time… no Gin! Don't go there.

Pushing pause, she took her earphones out and asked in the calmest tone she could muster while trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice, "What do you want Zabini?"

Seeing him lean against the doorframe with an eyebrow raised cockily only made her annoyance double. Ginny crossed her arms impatiently and made a show of dramatically rolling her eyes and tapping her foot.

Chuckling and looking amused, Zabini answered, "I could ask you the same thing, Weaselette. What are you doing in my compartment?"

Ginny was about to think that his laugh sounded nice when this erased any trace of wanting to think that.

Feeling herself fume, she glared and snapped angrily and went on an angry tirade, "_Your_ compartment?! You've got nerve Zabini! To think you could barge in here and act like you own the place! Why, I wonder, how you fit in here with that overly inflated big head of yours! Since when was this _your_ compartment?! I don't see your name written anywhere on here, do you? I didn't think so! So what the bloody hell makes you think you can claim this as _YOUR_ compartment?!"

Finishing up, she finally took a breath and exhaled. She looked at Zabini to check his reaction. To anger her further, she saw that his amused grin from before was even _wider_. And THEN, he had the _nerve_ to laugh and mockingly clap at her.

Knowing that he found this all highly entertaining, Ginny mentally counted to ten as to not give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was fuming inside.

She glanced at him to see him smirking and raising an eyebrow to taunt her. Ginny told herself to ignore him and was about to go back to listening to her ipod when his next words stopped her.

"Oooh, feisty ay Weasley?—"

"Aargh! Why me?" Ginny said to herself and banged her head against the cushion.

Flinching mockingly, Zabini said, "Way to hurt a guy.. ooh… hot temper you got there, didn't know you had it in you."

Groaning while he raised his eyebrows as if surprised, she sincerely hoped that she was being perfectly obvious with the body language which should have been screaming "CAN YOU LEAVE ALREADY?!"

Apparently not, she thought as he clapped slowly saying, "Bravo, but now that you've contaminated _my _compartment, I had better find another one before any of your lowly self rubs off on me."

He made a show of pointing his nose up and acting all haughty before heading out the compartment. Ginny was about to slump back down into the seat, when to her surprise, he turned around.

As if that weren't enough, he caught her completely off guard by _winking_ and saying, "By the way, nice outfit, Weasley." Then he smirked at her baffled expression and left.

Beyond confused, Ginny thought, _what the bloody hell just happened?_

* * *

Hearing the compartment door slide open again, she snapped her head up and was about to glare if it was Zabini coming back when she saw that it was just Hermione, who had froze at her expression. Giving a small sheepish smile, Ginny looked apologetic before going back to her thoughts without realizing that her face once again held a baffled look.

Raising her eyebrows, Hermione wondered what could have happened in the short time she was gone. She sat down beside Ginny and watched her face. She was obviously deep in thought about something…or maybe it was some_one_.

Wondering what she could possibly be thinking about, Hermione watched amused as Ginny's eyebrows would scrunch up in confusion and relax, then she would wrinkle her nose in disgust as if she just thought something she didn't like.

Finally, Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore and she just burst out, "Okay Gin. Spill. Now."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Ginny looked surprised and bewildered since she was not expecting Hermione to speak.

Scrunching her eyebrows together, again, Hermione noted, she asked, "What are you talking about Mione?"

Laughing at her genuine confusion, Hermione couldn't help but say, "You know exactly what I'm talking about Gin. What's going on?"

Seeing that Ginny still looked clueless, she jokingly sighed and added, "What's on your mind, you seem to be deep in thought about something."

Teasing Hermione also added in a sing song voice, "or..someone."

What she didn't expect was for Ginny to blush slightly and then try to hide it. _So I was right?_ Hermione thought.

"Well? Who is this mysterious boy that could have captured your attention Miss Ginerva?" Hermione asked playfully in a joking tone.

"Do I know him? How did it happen? What house is he in? What year? What's he lik—"

"You're getting this all wrong Mione," Ginny laughed.

Blushing, Hermione stared sheepishly out the window before glancing up and giving Ginny a look, as if to explain.

It was now Ginny's turn to blush as she mumbled something before telling Hermione what had happened and also what had happened at the end of last year. When she finished, Hermione was giving her a strange look that made her quite uncomfortable.

"What..?" she asked nervously.

Scrutinizing her for another moment, Hermione finally laughed before saying in a sing song voice, "someone has a _crr-ush…"_

Turning beet red, Ginny promptly denied it and simply said that she was confused by his actions is all.

* * *

"Wow, Gin, I was kidding, don't take it seriously.. or I might actually start believing that you actually do like a Mr. Zabini," Hermione laughed.

Sighing, Ginny finally said, "Argh, I do NOT like that arse, Mione! I won't deny that he is hot but, dear Merlin, have you seen his attitude? But then he goes nice on me for a sec and bloody _winks _at me, I mean what the bloody hell? That made me forget the git and see his dashing looks, get me, Mione?"

When Ginny finished her rant to 'explain' herself, she laughed and thought to herself, _if this was any other person, I'd say she unknowingly likes him, hah.. but she'll be over it once he's a bloody bastard again… like that ferret.. _

The rest of the train ride went by uneventfully and by the time they were nearing the castle, both Ginny and Hermione were lost in their own thoughts.

_There's no way I could like him.. but Mione always seems right.. but she was just kidding.. I can't deny that Zabini _is_ a looker.. but still.. that annoying git, I really do hope this isn't the case… hopefully things will go back to normal and we can go back to hating each other… I _would_ like to see him be astonished at me though… wish he could have me.. to surprise even Zabini… one of the Slytherin hearthro-- stop it! What are you thinking Gin?!_

_Hmm… Ginny seems to have a special spot for Zabini, haha seems focused on hating him and talking about how annoying he is and what a git he is.. rants on and on..but you know.. the same thing can be said for you and Malfoy? What?! No! Where did that come from, I most definitely do NOT have a 'special spot' for the ferret! Oh look, I think I can see Hogwarts.. no more weird _disturbing _thoughts, Mione…._

The train ride back to Hogwarts had certainly been enlightening for Ginny and Hermione, Harry and Ron seemed to be missing for some odd reason, but with the small voice at the back of their heads incessantly chanting about Malfoy and Zabini, they were starting to doubt themselves as well. But, of course, they pushed that ALL the way to the back of their minds.

* * *

A/N: Did ya like? Review please haha. Sry if this was disappointing, I was stuffed with hw and I felt bad for not updating for a week, so I put something together… Suggestions? XD


	6. To Be or Not to Be

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm I think this is a duller chapter. I'm going to introduce a change in Hermione's attitude. Yay! Lol and Snape is still teaching btw. Not much to say, but oh well, I don't think half of you even read this part, ahaha, but do you think there should be an autumn formal?

**Special Thanks**:to Dream-Like-State, kleipoppetje, lauredilian, Bethany, and PyroAngel8605 for being the first 5 review this chapter.

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

As promised, weekly updates, lol and i had just got the 7 reviews needed as well.

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _The train ride back to Hogwarts had certainly been enlightening for Ginny and Hermione, Harry and Ron seemed to be missing for some odd reason, but with the small voice at the back of their heads incessantly chanting about Malfoy and Zabini, they were starting to doubt themselves as well. But, of course, they pushed that ALL the way to the back of their minds._

**6. To Be or Not to Be**

Lying on her four poster bed with the curtains drawn, Hermione stared at the roof of her canopy thinking about the long day. The feast had gone quite well, she thought. _About as well as it could go without Dumbledore_, she added bitterly. Turning on to her side, Hermione savored the peace and quiet of her dorm, rolling her eyes, she thought it couldn't last long since Lavendar and Parvati were bound to come upstairs soon once they finished seeing everyone in the common room.

She sighed when she heard footsteps, _and here they come,_ she thought. But to her surprise, there was no giggling or whispers or squeals. In fact, the footsteps were hesitant and soft.

She heard a timid voice call out, "Mione?" and sat up, pulling the curtains aside to recognize Ginny's familiar figure.

She patted her bed as an invitation for Ginny to sit because the younger girl obviously needed to talk. Giving a small smile, Ginny got and the bed and hugged a pillow to her chest while crossing her legs.

Hermione waited patiently for her to say something, and she didn't have to wait long before Ginny finally heaved a heavy sigh and turned to Hermione.

"Mione…" she started, "I'm so confused.."

Confused, Hermione nodded for her to continue.

"It's that bloody player, Zabini.." she said kind of.. ashamed?

Eyes widening slightly, Hermione understood and put a consoling hand on Ginny's shoulders. She didn't know what to say to this and was confused if she should say anything at all.

"You're fifteen Gin, a teenager, a hormonal teenager at that," she started awkwardly and pausing once she saw Ginny's embarrassed face blushing.

"It's understandable to think certain.. thoughts per say, and since Merlin was so unfair to give those slimeballs certain… appearances, it's just a stage.." Hermione said kind of doubtfully.

"After all, Zabini's still a jerk, right?" At this, Ginny brightened up and looked more confident.

She looked relieve and exclaimed, "Thank you, Mione. Of course, why didn't I think of that? I was just having an off day, nothing special."

Then she burst into laughter, most likely cracking up at what she had just been thinking a few minutes ago. The idea of her thoughts on Zabini was now pushed to the back of her head and she smiled before calming down.

"It's just the rebellious side of me coming out, Mione. I get it, after Harry and the war, it would only make sense for me to tell myself to take interest in a Slytherin," pausing to laugh, she pretended to gag before adding, "even if that Slytherin happened to be the infamous arsehole…"

Laughing humorously alongside Ginny, Hermione felt herself loosen up as the girls talked casually about light topics.

* * *

Something didn't feel right when Hermione woke up the next morning. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but then she sat up on saw Ginny asleep next to her. Ginny. The two had stayed up until almost 2 in the morning talking.

_She must have been too tired to go the fifth year dorms,_ Hermione thought. Yawning and stretching out her arms, Hermione moved to get out of bed and mentally made the decision to freshen before waking Ginny up.

As she got up, she noticed the unusually bright rays of sunlight peeping through the window curtains. Tossing them aside, the sudden shaft of light caused her to squint and look away. _It's awfully sunny this morning,_ Hermione thought before glancing at the clock to see how much time she had left.

Doing a double take, she frantically glanced at the clock again. This couldn't be right. It read 9: 47 am! That meant classes started well over 45 minutes ago! They must have overslept! Rushing over to the bed, she frantically shook Ginny up.

"Wake up Gin!" she nearly yelled, "We're late for class!"

Not checking to see if Ginny got up, she ran to the bathroom in a frenzy to get dressed and wash up. Quickly running a comb through her hair, she hurriedly brushed her teeth before grabbing her school robes and messily changing into them.

Coming out of the bathroom, into the dorm again, she saw Ginny jumping around, putting on her Hogwarts uniform before she brushed past Hermione and rushing into the bathroom, muttering a quick apology.

My books! Where are my books?! Hermione looked around in panicking. Argh! They must still be in my trunk! I forgot to unpack last night! First day of classes too, way to go Mione! She thought all the while throwing things out of her trunk in a hurry. She didn't care that her clothes were presently flying around the room or that she would later have to reorganize _everything._

"Mione! Where's my bookbag!?" Ginny yelled frantically.

"Check your dorm!" she yelled back before dumping her books into her own knapsack and putting on her socks and messily tying her shoes. When she was finished, she ran downstairs and yelled for Ginny to hurry up.

When Ginny ran down the stairs, Hermione glanced at the grandfather clock in the common room and saw that it was 4 minutes to 10. Groaning, she thought, _great, now we're almost an hour late, and I have potions too.. Oh no! I HAVE POTIONS! Well, hopefully Snape won't mind that I'm only there for the last half hour. Hah! Who cares a bloody hell what he thinks!_

* * *

The two girls sprinted through the hallways and parted ways on the 2nd corridor before the Great Hall. Hermione was running towards the dungeons, while Ginny was making her way to the Entrance Hall so she could reach the Greenhouses for Herbology.

Saying a quick farewell to Ginny, Hermione continued dashing down to the Potions room. Slowing to a fast paced walk once she reached the dungeons, she nearly cursed out loud when she saw an unmistakable platinum blonde head, resisting the urge to swear, she opted to groan.

Why now? Why today? Why ever? Why me? She thought. On hearing her groan, Malfoy snapped his head around. Seeing who it was, he smirked at her.

"Look what we have here," he taunted, "is the mudblood skiving off classes now?"

"Shut up Malfoy, move!" she ordered.

Why do I even try? She thought, before deliberately shoving roughly passed him. If only life were so easy though. Bluntly put, she failed to get past him. Instead she manage to provoke him and she saw anger rising in his eyes before he glared at her.

"I will _not_ be pushed around by the likes of a filthy mudblood like you," he said icily before sneering at her. Probably trying to be intimidating, she thought. _Hah, as if._

Taking a deep breath, she chose to ignore him. Irritated now, she looked at him carefully, hoping to show him that _she_ was not to be messed with either.

"I. said. _Move._ Malfoy." She said in a strained calm voice, trying to keep her own anger in tact.

"What. If. I. don't. want. To. Granger." He mocked her snidely.

Once again attempting to go around him, he just _had_ to be difficult, she tried pushing him and that in turn, earned her a menacing glare that was quite unnerving. Hermione forgot that her hands were still on his arm (from trying to push him) until he grabbed her wrists, quite painfully, she might add.

"Don't. _ever. _Touch. Me. Again. Got it?" Malfoy grounded out coldly.

Determined not to show that he was hurting her, she tried to snatch her wrist out of his grasp. He roughly let go of one hand and she involuntary flinched and subconsciously rubbed her wrist.

"Let go, Malfoy," Hermione said, in a forced voice. She was getting more and more ticked off by the second and clenched her free hand into a fist.

As he continued glaring at her, she lifted her fist slowly, hoping he didn't see, before suddenly swinging back and ready to give him a repeat of third year. To her surprise, however, he swiftly caught it and his eyes hardened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said coolly, but his eyes remained unchanged.

"You're not in a position to be making assaults here, Granger." He then added. And as if to emphasize his point, he proceeded to twist her fist slightly, and despite her attempts to bite her lip and not show him vulnerability, she unwillingly let out a small whimper.

Thinking he would smirk and taunt mercilessly at her 'weakness,' she moved to looked defiantly at him, but in turn, was surprised to see his eyes soften a little before becoming impassive. His grip loosened vaguely as well. Throwing her hand down, _he_ pushed past _her_ in a rough manner.

She couldn't help but sigh in relief. Then she remembered where she was. And cursed underneath her breathe. _Sodding bigoted idiot, Snape is going to _kill_ me. Argh!_

"Of course, little miss know-it-all, would hate to miss a class," she heard Malfoy say behind her. Glancing at her watch, she saw that there was still 15 minutes left, bloody ferret, she thought, held me up for 20 minutes.

"Look who's talking, _you're_ late as well. Shouldn't _you_ be getting to class as well?" Hermione whipped around and bit back.

Malfoy smirked and carelessly answered, "I'm not a mudblood bookworm like you, Granger, I. don't. care."

Glaring, Hermione was about to retort when he added another statement.

"Speaking of which, why should _you_ of all people care whether _I _get to class?" She looked up to see that he was smirking even wider than before.

"I-I don't" She stammered. He's right. Why _should_ I care? And why the sodding hell am I stuttering?

"Sure, Granger, keep telling yourself that," he gave a last smirk and a raised brow before turning and sauntering off.

* * *

Rushing to the potions classroom, Hermione tried to sneak in unnoticed and couldn't help but curse Ginny for getting lucky and having Herbology. That class was always noisy, she wouldn't be noticed. Snape, on the other hand…

"You're late Miss Granger, that would be 20 points from Gryffindor. And 10 more points since you're supposed to be setting an example as a prefect." Snape immediately rounded on her.

So much for sneaking in unnoticed, she thought gloomily. Walking briskly to an empty seat that Harry and Ron had saved for her, Hermione inaudibly sighed before taking out her belongings.

Once Snape's back was turned, Harry whispered to her, "Where were you?"

Sneaking a glance to make sure his back was still turned, she hurriedly whispered back, "I stayed up and forgot to set my alarm, I oversl—"

"Talking in class now, Miss Granger?"

Drat, she thought. Today is _just_ my day. She mumbled a quick apology and stared at her notes. However, she heard Harry sit up beside her and inwardly groan, before turning to warn him not to say anythi—

"But she didn't do anything, _professor." _She heard Harry ground out coldly. Sighing, Hermione thought, too late.

"Questioning my authority now, are we Potter?" Snape sneered back at him. "That will be 5 more points from Gryffindor."

"What?! That's not fair though!" Ron exclaimed indignantly. Staring at the ceiling, Hermione slipped in her seat and wanted this all to be over.

"Talking back to the teacher, you three really are troublemakers, never learn do you?" He smirked coldly.

"That will be another 5 points, and to think that two of you are _prefects, _make that another 10 points, Mr. Weasley since you are supposed to be setting an example."

The Gryffindors in the class groaned loudly, while the Slytherins looked triumphantly at them. Hermione mentally sighed and grabbed Ron's arm warningly, this wasn't going to end well, something was going to happen for this…

"Complaining? That will be yet another 5 points from Gryffindor and more if you don't all stop."

And there it goes, Hermione thought. Immediately, the Gryffindors quieted down. Feeling bad, she couldn't help but think that it was her fault that they had just lost 55 points, and in ONE class too... Hopefully, they won't be in the negatives... If that wasn't enough, the Slytherins GAINED points for being "quiet and mature" while others were causing ruckus, how unfair is that?!

Seeing Zabini saunter in, she couldn't help but get pissed when she saw that he didn't get points docked off… However, on seeing his peeved, ticked off, and slightly murderous expression, Hermione couldn't help but feel a _little_ better that at least _someone's_ day hadn't gone well either. Especially if it was Zabini.

* * *

Ginny felt the adrenaline coursing though her veins as she ran down the corridor. Thank Merlin she had Herbology first thing! Poor Hermione, she had Potions. Passing the Great Hall and nearing the Entrance Hall, Ginny stopped to walk to get a breather, she could get there on time but she really didn't want to run again...

There was only half an hour or less left, and they never learned anything new in Herbology first day back. She might as well take the rest of the time to try to get to Care of Magical Creatures on time.

Opting to do this, she checked her watch and saw that she had 25 minutes to get to Hagrid's. Relieved, she felt a little guilty for skipping class, but slowed to a soothing pace. And of course, the peaceful atmosphere couldn't last.

Up ahead, heading in with his hair ruffled as if it had been in the wind, which it probably had, considering that _he_ was heading from the direction of the Entrance Hall. Yes, it was the one and only Zabini.

He didn't seem to have noticed her yet… maybe, just maybe if she walked against the wall REAL quietly, she could just pas—

"Merlin, Weasley, what happened to _you_ this morning?" he said, making a show of looking her up and down with a grimace.

Sighing, Ginny wanted to glare at fate for being so unfair, it was just TOO much to ask for…

"You look like you got stampeded by a herd of hippogriffs or something," he said chuckling, before adding, "and here I thought you could look no worse."

If Zabini didn't shut up, she was _seriously_ going to hex him…

"Look who's talking, Zabini," she said frostily with a glare.

Completely disregarding her statement, which ticked Ginny off, he continued to give his oh so pleasant opinion on her.

"It's been over an hour since classes started, Weaselette, did you notice how hideous you looked and got too scared to even show your face in class?" Zabini mocked.

Feeling her temper start to act up, she gritted her teeth and snapped, "For your information, Zabini, next class doesn't start for another 15 to 20 minutes."

Zabini was clearly surprised and slightly impressed by this answer and raised an eyebrow as if to clarify.

"I overslept okay? Is that such a crime now?! It's not like we're learning anything new in Herbology, might as not be late to Hagrid's, okay? I don't think there's anything wrong with that. In fact, you shouldn't be talking, I don't exactly see YOU in class either, now do I?!"

It felt good to get that bit of pent up anger out, but now Ginny was quite embarrassed, Zabini was only asking a question… wait, what the bloody hell, why should I care anyways? Hmph

"Whoa there, Weasley, calm down.. I don't need a lunatic madwoman on my back now." He said coolly with a faint taunting edge to it.

"ARGH! What is your problem Zabini?!" Ginny was not having a good day and this was most definitely not helping.

"What stick got stuck up your arse this morning, Weaselette?" he answered, losing his cool a little as well.

"Can you leave me alone for once?!" She grounded out, clearly aggravated.

"Merlin, Weasley, will you SHUT UP for once?!" Zabini finally snapped, "NO ONE wants to listen to your trap all day, I was trying to be civil, but if you can't take that, fine, you've ruined my good mood from flying, are you satisfied Weasley?!"

Not feeling guilty in the least, Ginny instead felt an extreme surge of anger. How dare he talk to her like that, she didn't do anything wrong, she had been trying to ignore him at first, he started this whole thing, not her.

"ME? Look who's talking Zabini! I was the one trying to ignore you, and YES I'M VERY SATISFIED, you're just a nosy PRICK who won't mind his own _bloody _business! All you do is talk about MY family and pick on MY status, but you NEVER check yourself, do you?! That's right, what are YOU left with huh? Nothing. Thought so! Not with your Death Eater father in bloody AZKABAN, so I WOULDN'T BE TALKING!" Ginny yelled at the end of her tirade, not thinking that just maybe, she may have crossed the line.

Throughout her outburst, she watched Zabini's face slowly crowd up in anger and no more then a split second after she finished, she felt herself slammed against the wall with a VERY angry Zabini glaring fiercely and menacingly down at her. A small part of Ginny was afraid, very afraid, but she pushed that aside and was determine not to show fear.

Instead, she growled and said as coldly as she could, "Let. Go. Of. Me. You're no different than him or any of the—"

She felt her back get pushed even more intensely into the wall and met Zabini's glare.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my family or about things you don't understand, got it?" he hissed.

Narrowing her eyes, she hissed right back at him with tears prickling at her eyes, though she had no idea why, "You have the _audacity_ to talk about me, when you know it's perfectly true, you _dare_ show up at Hogwarts again, after the war…"

She trailed off as he said threateningly, "Don't you dare, Weasley."

Ginny saw the rage burning in his eyes and his expression a murderous one, she had no idea how she had the courage to do all of this while knowing this. Her eyes widened before turning into a glare when she saw him raise a clench fist, as if barely restraining himself from hitting her.

"Go on, hit me, I dare you, Zabini," she taunted in a low voice, once again, no idea where the boldness came from, "You'll be no better than _them_ locked up in Azkaban."

Not thinking it possible, she saw the anger in his eyes tenfold, but Ginny knew that he knew she had a point. He glared so coldly at her, that it was then, that Ginny began to feel regret for her words.

"I—" she started, but he glared daggers at her once again before loosening his grip and grinding out his reply.

"Save it Weasley. Get the bloody hell away from me." He hissed before shoving her roughly and sending her a good 3, 4 meters down the corridor causing her to stagger.

Ginny looked up at him after she recovered and saw that he punched the wall so hardly with all the anger in him, that a sickening crunch reverberated off the walls. Seeing Zabini put his forehead to the wall and breathing ragged, enraged breaths, guilt began to build and settle in the pit of her stomach.

He was right, he _was_ only trying to make civil conversation, she had taken it too far. Sullenly making her way to Care of Magical Creatures, it was a few minutes and she observed that people were starting to leave their first classes.

* * *

As both Hermione and Ginny headed to their second classes, they simultaneously thought, _This day _cannot_ get any worse._

* * *

A/N: So, a slightly longer chapter, what do you think? I slowed down Ginny and Blaise, I said from the start it would be natural, lol, but I still think that the run-ins are a bit coincidental, but hey, you guys are the reviewers and obviously want some action. XD Please review with thoughts and suggestions. Thank you, hope you enjoyed.


	7. Pride and Prejudice

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm I think this is a duller chapter. I'm going to have more Harry, Ron time lol I felt bad for leaving them out for the first err.. 6 chapters or so . Anyways, on with the story.

**Special Thanks**:to PyroAngel8605, JC1988, kleipoppetje, Hollybaby390, and blossomgirl94 for being the first 5 review this chapter. ^_^

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _As both Hermione and Ginny headed to their second classes, they simultaneously thought, This day _cannot_ get any worse._

**7. Pride and Prejudice**

Hermione heaved an overly exaggerated sigh as she sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron. That morning could easily be _the_ worst morning. Ever. Not to sound like Lavendar and Parvati but to Merlin with that! She was late to class, for the FIRST time, not to mention SNAPE'S class… sighing, Hermione was glad that she had a free period after lunch.

She crinkled her nose in slight disgust as both the boys ate.. more like chomped down their food as if they hadn't eaten in ever.. _ever_ why was she saying that so much all of a sudden?

"Chew Ronald. Chew and swa-llow, okay?" Hermione said as if talking to a three year old.

Looking sheepish, Ron gulped down what was left in his mouth and apologized.

"Seriously, Ronald, how many times have I told you this before?" Hermione sighed.

Harry laughed but stifled it when Hermione sent him a playful glare.

"Isn't it great that the war's finally over?" Harry asked and made an overly dramatic show of folding his hands behind his head and leaning backwards, although there was no back to the bench.

Laughing, Harry and Ron soon got into yet ANOTHER conversation about… what else? None other than Quidditch. _Guys, its just a bloody game.. a dangerous one at that, _Hermione thought to herself.

She decided to pull out a book and catch up on reading, and lost herself in the novel.

Hermione jumped out of her reverie as she heard a loud "YOU WHAT?!"

Snapping her head up to inspect the cause of the statement, and to reprimand them to lower their volume, but instead she saw two shocked Harry and Ron staring at a distressed Ginny.

Instantly filled with dread and worried, she put her hands on Harry and Ron's arms and told Ginny to come and sit down.

"Now, Gin, explain," she stated with finality, and on seeing Ron ready to protest, she shot him a look before saying, "you two will get your chance to talk."

When Ginny finished, Hermione ran a hand through her hair, before sighing frustratingly and turning to Harry and Ron.

When given permission, the two began speaking at once, giving her a headache.

She held up a hand and snapped, "ONE at a time, dear Merlin."

Looking apologetic, they looked at each other before Harry spoke first.

"Sorry, Mione. I was just… shocked. Sorry Gin, I shouldn't have snapped. And although I don't like those slimeballs," Harry narrowed his eyes slightly, "You did cross the line quite a bit with what you said…"

Not sure exactly what to say, Harry finally muttered, "and I'm pretty sure that you just gave us a brief over and not in the same extent when you were angry.."

"The Death Eater comment Gin. The _Death Eater comment_." He said, as if he still could not believe it.

"It doesn't matter what side they were on, they were forced into it Gin… And about his family, they may be evil, but its still his parents.." Harry got frustrated and finally calmed down before just staring at her and sighing.

Harry finally looked away at his glass, before adding in a small whisper, "He helped save one of ours…"

Although it was barely audible, Hermione snapped her head up and so did Ginny who had paled slightly and widened her eyes.

* * *

"You never told me this Harry, you just told me that Narcissa Malfoy saved your life at the final battle.." Hermione snapped in a quiet voice, looking intensely at Harry.

Sighing, Harry met her eyes and said, "You weren't there with us Mione…"

"Us? What do you--" Hermione start to ask when she noticed Harry glanced sideways at Ron, and her eyes widened and she gasped slightly.

"You don't mean…" she said.

"Yes he does Mione." Ron had finally spoken. "Zabini may be a blasted git and a bloody arse, but he saved my life, and I will be grateful for that."

He put a steady gaze on Hermione and Ginny, analyzing their reactions.

Ginny looked quite unsteady and ready to fall, she gripped Hermione's arm, before closing her eyes.

Now close to tears, Ginny finally said, "I'm so sorry, Ron, I can't believe it…I almost… almost…lost you…"

She started hyperventilating slightly as she came upon the thought of almost losing yet another brother…

Ron's gaze softened, and he and Harry shared a concerned glance.

* * *

Hermione got up to lead Ginny to the bathrooms, and exchanged a look as if to explain, before Ron nodded and buried his face in his hands. Harry simply ran a hand through his messy, jet black hair and sighing frustratingly.

Leaving them to talk among themselves, Ginny attempted to get her breathing to steady up, and she actually succeeded, but her eyes looked dazed, un alive, and lost in thought. She closed her eyes and sighed, when she and Hermione reached the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Ginny shook her head as if trying to clear her head, before pushing the door open. Hermione watched her for a few seconds as she walked in.

She stepped to the faucet that Ginny was washing her face in, and placed a hand on her shoulder. The younger girl turned around and slid to the ground, hugging her knees.

"I didn't know Mione, and I really regretted it before I knew.. I tried to apologize… I really did!" Ginny ranted.

"He pushed me away and told me to stay away though! Honestly, Mione!" She seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than Hermione.

"I believe you Gin." Hermione said in a motherly tone and hugging Ginny.

* * *

As they climbed through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room, it was quite obvious that Harry and Ron had been waiting for him. Lunch wasn't over yet, but they had free period yet, as for Ginny, she was in no condition to go to class, she wouldn't be able to focus anyways, so Hermione said something that, in turn, received three VERY shocked looks.

"Ginny can skip class, besides, its History of Magic, it wouldn't matter anyways." She said brushing it off, then froze slightly at the simultaneous looks of disbelief.

Hermione ignored and simply scoffed and told them to tell them what happened.

FLASHBACK: _Ron had just retrieved Gryffindor's sword. Both he and Harry were ecstatic and couldn't wait to get back and tell Hermione. Harry was more curious about the silver doe than anything, but didn't want to risk investigating. If there was a patronus, there was obviously a wizard around._

_Ron was still staring in awe and shock at the sword. He couldn't believe _he_, plain Ron Weasley had managed to pull it out of the pool. Seeing Ron looking lovingly, Harry chuckled before his face turned serious._

"_Good job mate, we're one step closer to defeating Voldemort." Harry said and patted Ron on the back._

_Before Ron could say anything about the name being tabooed, a red jet of light flew over there heads, nearly hitting them. Quickly pulling out his cloak, Harry moved to cover both of them._

_However, Ron pushed him away and, not knowing where he got the courage from, perhaps inspiration from having just drawn the sword, he hissed quietly, "We need you Harry, the cloak won't cover both of us and they know we're here, we're about to be surrounded, you need to live Harry."_

_Dashing away before Harry could say anything, Ron yelped as another spell, this time an Inscendio, grazed his forearm and burned his robe. _

"_Aquament!" He yelled in a panic, forgetting the spell._

"_Aquamenti!" He sighed in relief as the fire on his robe was put out._

_While busy putting out the flame, Ron did not notice the sound of approaching footsteps._

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _

_His eyes widened as he snapped around as fast as he could and tried to put up a spell to avoid the spell being sent his way._

_Falling to the ground with a thud, all Ron could see was the tops of the trees and some of the sky. He squinted his eyes as a sudden brightness appeared. He instantly panicked inwardly as he recognized the lumos spell. He was right. No more than a few seconds later, none other than Zabini was sneering down at him._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't ANOTHER sorry excuse for a wizard." He said loudly as if to announce to the others that he had found the victim._

_If he could, Ron would have growled as Zabini kicked him and turned him over. In the next moments that Ron was facing the ground, he closed his eyes and thought, I'm going to die, this is it, I'm really going to die.. at least its for a good cause…_

"_Perhaps you aren't so useless after all Zabini.." He heard another Death Eater say._

"_You did a good job, son.." That must have been the older Zabini._

"_Was he the only one here?" At this question, Ron froze. Had they seen Harry? He did NOT want to die for no reason…_

"_Yes." Relief._

"_Well, let's finish him off shall me." This was followed by laughter, and Ron's blood ran cold._

_Cold laughter, which sounded somewhat warmer than the previous, was heard. It was Zabini._

"_Well, Father, I petrified this blood traitor and sent a reducto curse his way. I'd think this is MUCH better, allowing him to die slowly in agony.. no one to help him. Avada Kedavra is too quick and painless…" What was Zabini going on about?_

"_I'm proud of you, son, everyone move out! We've cleared this area!" The order was barked out._

_He saved my life, Merlin, am I imagining things, maybe I'm already dead? Yes, that's it._

_Ron snapped out of it as he felt a soft kick at his side. Hearing the laughter that followed, they probably thought Zabini, who else would restrain themselves, this sure sounded weird, they must thought he was hurting him. Ron had never felt so grateful._

_He heard a soft, "Finite Incantatem," and felt himself being turned to his back again. He saw Zabini and gave a soft nod. _

_The git only gave a pointed look and sneered in return. But Ron had never felt more like grinning. The other Death Eaters had left. He sat up slowly and watched Zabini leave the clearing. Ron was confused though, as he saw Zabini stare a split second longer at a particular spot and nodded almost undetectably._

_The next words out of his mouth stayed imprinted in Ron's mind forever._

"_I don't care if you think I'm some cold, Slytherin bastard. But even I know not to kick someone when they're down. And I'm most definitely not heartless even to take someone's life when they have their whole life ahead of them….. no matter _how _much I despise them."_

_It was said quietly, but both Harry and Ron heard it crystal clear._

_Ron was shocked once again as he saw Harry's head appear at the same spot when he took off the invisibility cloak. The two shared a look before hugging and rushing back to the tent._

As Harry and Ron, well mostly Ron finish telling the story, it was silent in the common room, and no one said a word as they let the girls absorb everything. The guys avoided their eyes, while Ginny and Hermione were merely lost in their own trains of thought.

Finally Hermione breathed a single word, softly, but yet startled everyone, "Merlin."

This seem to have awoken Ginny quite a bit. She once again looked extremely close to tears, but a sudden look of determination crossed her face and she quickly dried her eyes. Her expression was fixed and she turned abruptly to Harry.

"I need to borrow your broom Harry." She said as a statement and not a question.

On seeing everyone's confused faces, she added, "I'm going to go flying. One, I need to think. Two, I'm going to find him and apologize. I _will_ fix things."

No one asked who 'him' was or how she knew where to find him, on broom nonetheless. Hermione gave her an encouraging smile, while Harry got up to get his firebolt. Ron simply gave Ginny an approving nod before smiling weakly, he seemed a bit pale at reliving the memory.

She had no idea how or why, but instinct told Ginny that Zabini would be flying, as he had been that morning. She hadn't thought to bring her cloak, but autumn was settling in and it was definitely breezy on the pitch. Clutching the handle of the broom, she swung her leg over, and finally kicked off.

Ginny had no idea where to look, he could be anywhere, flying around the castle, not just the pitch. Why hadn't she thought of that? She scoured the sky looking for some sign of a person, she didn't see anything. By Merlin, who even said he would be flying?

She flew higher despite the cold that was starting to make her teeth chatter. Perhaps going higher, she'd be able to spot if anyone was flying. The cold was beginning to numb her, but it made for a distraction, which was fine by Ginny.

After flying aimlessly for nearly 20 minutes, she became discouraged. Ginny could feel a cold coming on as she felt her nose become stuffy, but she ignored it. Another few minutes passed and Ginny thought she was most likely wrong. She had no way of knowing for sure that he was even out here.

She knew for a fact that he would go flying, that she was somehow sure of, but there was no way Ginny could know for sure _when._ Sighing, she decided to head back and started flying downwards. She saw a figure fly past her and a burst of hope flew through her, turning her head, however, she saw platinum blond, and thought sourly, _only Malfoy, what's he doing out here?_

Feeling defeated Ginny went into a slow descent and spotted a figure on the roof of the astronomy tower. She was too far to make out the figure, and she did not think it was Zabini. _No one_ went to the astronomy tower anymore, everyone was reluctant to even go for Astronomy. The Slytherins especially stayed far away from the tower when they could. This was all since Dumbledore died there.

There was no way that could be Zabini, but curiosity got the better of her and Ginny decided to go and see who was up there anyways. She could ask Harry to help her later and find Zabini with the map— the map! Mentally smacking herself, Ginny could not believe that she had forgotten about the Marauder's Map.

Flying closer, Ginny remained quiet, she wanted to see what he or she… wait, she could make out that it was a guy now… so she wanted to see what he was up to. Landing silently on the roof a good 20 feet or so behind the person, she got off her broom.

She hadn't even taken a step when a voice caused her to freeze, "What do you want?"

Recognizing the voice, Ginny hesitantly called out softly, "Za..Zabini?"

She saw him instantly stiffen and snapped his head around to face her with a icy glare.

"Oh, it's _you_, Weasley,"he spat out coldly with a sneer, the tone of his voice made her extremely nervous and caused her heart beat to speed up immensely.

"I thought I told you to _get the BLOODY hell _away_ from me,"_ he said in a forced calm, but menacing voice.

Hearing the anger start to form in his voice, Ginny, did not feel the usual rage forming , instead she felt a great surge of regret and guilt. She came to apologize, but now that he was right in front of her, why was it so hard? Ginny had no idea how to put it into words.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny said, "Zabini, I wanted to say that I'm reall—" before she was cut off.

"Save it, Weasley, I don't want to hear it. Now I'm going to say this one more time." He took an intake of air to control his anger.

"Stay away from me."

Ginny felt like crying but refused to let it show. She was determined.

"I wanted to apologize Zabini!" She snapped in a frustrated voice.

"And _I_ said I BLOODY WELL DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He yelled.

Stunned into silence by the sudden volume, Ginny whimpered and said in a small voice that was nearly impossible to hear. She sounded more like she was talking to herself.

Looking at the ground, she whispered in a slightly choked voice, "_I'm sorry, Zabini… I'm sorry… I really am… I.. I… take every..everything back.. I'm sorry, I'm.. re-really sorry…"_

She was on the verge of breaking down into tears when she heard his voice.

"I said I don't want to hear it," he said as cold as ever. "And if _you_ won't stay away from me, don't for a second think I'm going to hang around."

He brushed past her and the sudden contact made her stumble. This was it, Ginny felt so small and little as she slowly slid to the ground and buried her face into her knees, hugging herself.

She finally let out silent sobs, the tears she had been holding in for so long falling all at once. She rocked back and forth, why did it hurt so much? Ginny had never felt so helpless before nor so regretful.

A/N: Sorry for the sad chapter, and also no Hermione and Draco. But what did you think? I thought it'd make more sense if Hermione was preoccupied with Ginny. Well, don't worry next chapter will have more with D/hr. Anyways, 7 reviews, I update, if not, next chapter comes out **November 2. **Any suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome.


	8. Late Night Banter

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm as promised, a Draco/Hermione chapter. This was weird, sorry if it seemed too coincidental that they happened to be paired up. By the way, I'm still wondering if there should be an autumn formal.

**Special Thanks**:to PyroAngel8605, flamingred08, wackyjacky125, Umbridgeskitty, and A.C. Storm for being the first 5 review this chapter. ^_^

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

**THIS IS A BIT UNORIGINAL! SORRY . AND HERMIONE IS A LITTLE OOC.. SORRY!!!**

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _ She finally let out silent sobs, the tears she had been holding in for so long falling all at once. She rocked back and forth, why did it hurt so much? Ginny had never felt so helpless before nor so regretful._

**8. Late Night Banter**

Over a month had passed and it was now the beginning of the second week of October. Ginny had gotten a lot better after her breakdown. She was upset every time Zabini glared at her coldly in the hallways, but when October had rolled around, she had made up her mind not to let it bother her.

Ginny decided that she had tried to apologize and took the approach as the bigger person, if he wanted to continue this, that's his problem. So things started falling back to normal, the guilt and regret she felt was still there, especially when she was thinking at night, but it was easily washed away.

She got pissed off when he and Malfoy were mean to someone and she started hexing him when he ticked her off too… yes, things were going back to normal.

However, for Hermione, she had gotten lucky and after the occurrence in the hallway at the beginning of the school year, she did not really run into Malfoy anymore. Sure, she saw him in class, but they weren't paired together for anything and she hardly saw them. She didn't mind, she liked the peace.

Of course, good things could only last so long. It was Sunday evening, after dinner, when McGonagall called the prefects in for a meeting. Hermione hadn't suspected anything, these meetings were pretty normal.

* * *

"We will be changing around your patrol schedules and prefect duties. You will be split in groups and have two group leaders," McGonagall announced.

"There will be 3 groups of 6 and one group of 4. Seventh years, your group leader is your head girl and boy, the rest of you, the group leaders are as followed." Hermione sat up straighter as her Transfiguration teacher began reading off names.

"Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy, Anthony Goldstein, and Susan Bones."

Hermione felt herself beam with pride. However, this was soon cut short by McGonagall's next announcement.

"Your groups, I hope, will inspire House Unity, there will be 3 sixth and fifth years per group." She then projected the groups from her wand.

**Group 1: **  
Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein

Blaise Zabini, Colin Creevy

Ginny Weasley, Astoria Greengrass

**Group 2:**

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy  
Justin Finch-Fletchley, Luna Lovegood

Lisa Turpin, Michael Corner

She didn't bother reading the lists of Groups 3 and 4, she stared at the name next to hers in shock, she _knew_ it was too good to last, but did it _have_ to be this bad? Hermione was upset and glared at the list.

Shaken out of her reverie by Professor McGonagall calling her name, she blushed when she realized she had tuned out the rest of her announcement.

"Ms. Granger? I asked if you understood what to do?"

"I—I mean I," she stuttered out before she sighed in relief as someone interjected.

"Of course she does, after all, she's bookworm Granger, right?" Even if that someone was Malfoy, she was glad.

Turning to glance at him, she saw that he was smirking at her, oh great, now I owe him one…

Sighing, she didn't notice everyone leaving until a fuming Ron stood in front of her ranting.

"I can't believe this!" Ron said.

Hermione felt joy in her, Ron didn't want her to be with Malfoy…

"Parkinson?! It could have been _anyone _but her, I can't believe I'm stuck with her for until Winter Break!" He said indignantly.

Wait, Parkinson? Winter Break? Hermione felt bad, she didn't know he was paired up with that fat cow. Then something clicked, they were to be paired until WINTER BREAK?! She couldn't stand Malfoy that long. How in Merlin's name was she going to do this? GAH She couldn't believe this!

"I'm sorry your stuck with that cow Ron," she said in an attempt to calm him, she felt herself smile slightly when he actually did.

"If you're done Granger, we have a schedule to draw up," she heard a annoyingly familiar drawl.

What schedule? Hermione thought, as she gathered her things and muttered a quick good bye to Ron.

Following Malfoy and the rest of her group, she felt lost as she usually knew what was going on.

"Where are we going Malfoy?" Hermione asked grudgingly.

"What's this? Weren't you paying attention Granger?" he smirked knowing full well that she hadn't been.

She scoffed and followed the group until they reached the Room of Requirements. Justin got to the door first and held it open as Michael, Lisa, and Luna went in first. Hermione glanced casually behind her to see Malfoy sauntering, yes sauntering, and taking all the time in the world.

Rolling her eyes, she smiled at Justin briefly for holding the door and walked in, not paying attention. Suddenly she felt herself trip over something and had time to intake a breath of air sharply before lunging forward.

She closed her eyes to brace herself for the impact when she felt herself being jerked backwards by a pull on her arm. She turned her head and to her shock, saw both Malfoy and Justin holding her arm.

Looking disgusted, Malfoy said, "Bloody seeker reflexes, now I have wash my hands out, must you be so clumsy Granger?"

He let go and due to the sudden lack of support, Justin accidently let her slip to the ground and turned red in embarrassment.

"So-sorry Her-hermione," he muttered looking down before helping her pick up some of her stuff.

As Hermione got up, he looked at her and turned redder, if possible, and appeared awkward handing her the stuff. He gulped nervously before looking down again.

"It's okay, Justin, it was an accident—" Hermione said.

Malfoy, however interrupted by pushing past them before she could finish. Hermione followed and so did Justin. They sat around an ovular table and Malfoy pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He asked them what days they were busy and wrote them down.

Hermione watched shocked… he was actually doing something.. and doing it _right. _When he wordlessly handed her the parchment, she looked confused and must have showed it obviously as she could hear him scoff.

"You are out of it today Granger, finish the timetable." He snapped before muttering about mudbloods.

She ignored his statement and finished the timetable. Hermione really didn't know what was going on with her today. She shook her head and looked up to see Malfoy telling the others that they could start their patrols at 8. She did it again, once again she hadn't been paying attention.

As the others left the room, she moved to get up but stopped when she heard Malfoy say coolly, "We don't start until 8: 45."

"Oh," She said simply.

Oh? That's it? What's up with you Mione? You usually have more comebacks than that, maybe you're just tired, that's it. But Hermione knew it was more than just that, for one, she did not want to be stuck with Malfoy until Christmas, and two, Ron and Harry were becoming distant from her.

The war was over, they didn't need her anymore. Well, she was sure it wasn't intentional but they had no more worries… And, for the first time, they finally got to just be guys. Hermione didn't want to take that away from them. She understand, yet she couldn't help but feel hurt, Ginny could always talk to them about Quidditch or something, but she had nothing to share… Sighing, Hermione shook away her thoughts.

"Alright Granger," Malfoy's voice startled her, "What's going on, you're more fun when you get riled up."

Glaring, she said coldly, "Fun, well sorry to say ferret, that I'm not here to assure you amusement, besides why do _you_ care?"

The words sounded strangely familiar and she felt part of her waking up. Malfoy was acting odd too, so who was he to tell her she was 'out of it.'

"I don't," He smirked, "as much as you want me to, I'm bored Granger and there isn't much to do when I'm stuck with a mudblood like you, waiting to start patrols in half an hour."

Hermione was seething, she gritted her teeth and spat out, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, ferret."

It only irritated her more when Malfoy chuckled and then sneered.

"At least I have a LOT better taste than you." He said icily.

At this statement Hermione was genuinely bewildered, once again, her face must have given it away because Malfoy laughed hollowly.

"As if you don't know. Finch-Fletchley, Granger, and they say you're the smartest witch of your time."Malfoy taunted mockingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, ferret, Justin and I are just friends," she sniffed indignantly.

"Oh really?" he asked, a smirk pulling at his lips, _there's something else, _Hermione thought…

"And that explains why he was looking down your shirt?" Malfoy said it so casually that the words didn't click for a second, but when they did, she blushed beet red and scowled.

"How would _you_ know?" Hermione asked snidely, but carelessly glancing around the room, she saw the clock read 8: 40.

Forgetting about the rude comment she was about to make, she instead said, "Come _on,_ ferret! It's time to start rounds."

She promptly walked briskly out of the room lifting her nose in the air. Hermione could practically hear Malfoy sneering at her back but ignored it.

The two prefects were able to spend the first 25 minutes in silence… basically glaring at each other the entire way and each sending the other dirty looks. But then, it was obvious this couldn't last long…

It broke when Malfoy evidently got bored and stuck his foot out around a corner. Hermione of course, tripped and landed on the floor.

Before she could snap at him, he beat her to it, "Looks like you're where you belong, mudblood… on the floor."

He sneered and she felt her blood boil to an extreme. How _dare_ he?

"What is your BLOODY. SODDING. PROBLEEEMMM?!?!?!" She yelled at him. To tick her off even more, Malfoy seemed completely unfazed and merely raised an eyebrow.

"AARRGH! YOU _SODDING_ FERRET!" She fumed and stalked off ahead.

"Don't walk away from me Mudblood," she heard Malfoy call. Hah! As if _she _was going to listen to _him_. She kept walking, now stomping to make a show.

Seconds later, she felt herself fly forward onto the floor. Gasping in pain, she looked up sharply and saw Malfoy walking towards her with a scornful expression and his wand hand only just descending. That bastard!

"You bloody BASTARD! What the hell was that for?!" She heard herself screeching, she would later flinch at the sound of her voice, but at that moment, it wasn't important.

She felt Malfoy snap her wrist up and pulled her painfully towards him. He leaned forward and sneered, as if daring her to whimper. It did hurt, she felt her eyes watering, but she looked hatefully at him and refused to show any sign of weakness.

"I _said,_" he spoke calmly, but menacingly, "_don't_ walk away from me."

Glaring up at him, Hermione hissed back at him, "_so you decide to hex me?"_

Letting out a cold laugh, she narrowed her eyes and glared at him once more, "with my back _turned?_ Hah, _how nice…_ and so very like _you_."

She was in no way having a good day and Malfoy was not going to get away with tripping her, calling her mudblood, hexing her, and manhandling her! Oooh, she was going to give him a piece of her mind, and she did.

"Well, Malfoy," she spat, "the war is **over** and calling me mudblood does NOT matter anymore, in case you forgot, YOUR side lost and blood purity doesn't bloody matter anymore!"

Hermione paused and hesitated when she saw his eyes harden. Pushing the doubt away, she kept at her tirade.

"But, of course, I can't expect _you_ of all people to learn anything from it," she said, now with angry tears streaming down her face. "Hah, I mean hexing people with their backs turned. Of course, I should have KNOWN that it was not below you!"

She once again paused, this time to let out a mocking laugh, but Hermione was actually thinking whether or not to stop, but she took a deep breath and said the comment she had been most afraid of…

"Where'd you learn that, ferret?" she asked tauntingly before her voice turned low and icy, "_Death Eater training camp?"_

There it was… she said it. Hermione suddenly wanted to shut her eyes tight and hide, but instead she stared defiantly at him. Malfoy, however, surprised her. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her, but then he simply sneered, dropped her wrist as if it were burning and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"I wouldn't be talking mudblood, for all I see, the prejudices you held from the war are still here." He said with the same tone she did.

But he didn't stop there, "And before you even _start _to talk about me, mudblood, look where you are. You. Are. Nothing. Or haven't you noticed? But I'm sure you did. Potty and Weasel, your so called best friends. The war _is_ over, and they don't need you anymore."

She closed her eyes to keep from tearing up so badly. Malfoy was driving a knife through the wound and twisting it. To make it worse, she tried to tune him out as he continued.

"I thought so, they're alive, there's no use for you anymore. Aww what's wrong, is wittle mudblood Granger hurt?" he mocked. Hermione inhaled once, exhaled and turned around and slapped him across the face hard.

Not expecting this, Malfoy stumbled a bit before glowering coldly at her. Hermione didn't want to hear anymore of his insults, she was breathing heavily so she closed her eyes and steadied herself.

Then she screamed out, "AARGH, IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU, I _WILL_ PERSONALLY. CASTRATE. YOU. Don't you DARE act as if you're all that, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT! You had BETTER stay the BLOODY HELL AWAY from me! That was LOW MALFOY! BUT THAT'S NORMAL, ISN'T IT?!?! Seeing as you're a SODDING DEATH EATER!"

Feeling better, Hermione shoved him hard, gave him the coldest glare she could muster without tearing up and stormed back to the Gryffindor common room. She walked past Ginny, Harry, and Ron and couldn't help but notice that after a brief concerned expression, they turned back to their games of Wizards Chess. Only Ginny kept looking at her… but she pretended not to see and went to her dorms.

After debating between going to bed or taking a hot bath, she chose the latter and grabbed her clothes before rushing down the stairs, walking briskly down the hallways to the prefects' bathroom. She needed to be by herself.

Slipping into the hot tub, Hermione closed her eyes and after thoroughly thinking for a few minutes, she cried. Finally she got up and wrapped a towel around her, she put her clothes on and rolled up her loose pant legs before sitting there with her feet dangling in the water.

At that moment, Hermione never wanted a hug so badly. She put her arms around herself before slowly kicking and splashing water. A small smile graced her face before it erupted into a full out laugh. It was childish but she soon she was laughing and playing with the water.

Leaving with reluctance, Hermione felt a lot better, she decided she would talk with Harry and Ron, they were her brothers, and brothers tend to be troublesome at times, right? They could work it out.

However, even more, she wanted to get back at Malfoy, AND she had an idea forming in her head already. That was why she needed Ginny to help her perfect it.

A/N: As promised, 7 reviews XD, here it is, I know this sucked, but in between hw, I wanted to put it up quickly, so hope you enjoyed. Okay so 7 reviews, I update, if not, all the way until **November 7,** before I update. Anyways, suggestions are open. **GO TO POLL ON MY PROFILE! ^_^**


	9. How to Hurt a Guy

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** OMG! SO sryy that I haven't updated in so long! My internet was down, I hope you guys haven't given up on this series… SRY SRY SRY SRY .

**Special Thanks**:I'll go back to this after I catch up on updates.

This is HERMIONE'S CHAPTER, hope you don't mind, but I'll start to focus on Ginny on the next one. SRY IF YOU GUYS FOUND THIS A BIT OOC AND 'INAPPROPRIATE' I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING.

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

**THIS IS A BAD CHAPTER, SORRY!!!! GO TO THE ****POLL**** ON MY PROFILE, IT WILL HELP ME UPDATE FASTER!**

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _ However, even more, she wanted to get back at Malfoy, AND she had an idea forming in her head already. That was why she needed Ginny to help her perfect it._

**9. How to Hurt a Guy**

It was so perfect. Hermione was absolutely in love with it. There was no way it could fail. It being completely flawless. She sighed contentedly once again at her masterpiece. Oh, was she proud. A definite work of art.

And who to come up with it but her, Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age? Yes, she was proud alright. With a little brainstorming, her genius plan was born, with the help of insights from Ginny of course.

"You will help me though, right?" Hermione asked again.

Dramatically heaving a sigh, Ginny replied, "Yes Mione, and so will Harry and Ron."

Laughing, Hermione said, "Oh, I'm sorry Gin. I'm just so excited! There's finally something for me to do!"

Ginny smiled at Hermione's giddiness and looked to see Harry and Ron's reactions.

"Mione, are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked uncertainly.

Harry added in, "I'm sorry Mione, but I have to agree with Ron on this one, it just doesn't seem like it'll work…"

Hermione glared at them and teased, "Are you trying to say that my plan won't work?!"

"No, no Mione. If anyone can do it, it's you right…" Harry trailed off.

"I'm just kidding you two, I know it doesn't seem very likely to happen, but we're at Hogwarts!" Hermione announced quite cheerfully.

Looking at Hermione weirdly, Ron whispered a bit loudly to Harry, _"I wonder what's gotten into her.. is she feeling okay?"_

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I am appalled," Hermione said in her best Mrs. Weasley voice.

"How _dare _you question my mental health," she finished, trying very hard to keep a straight face, before giving in and giggling.

The others soon joined in as well. When they finally caught their breaths, Ron's face lit up.

"If this works, Mione, I sure would love to see his face!"

"Ahh, the wonders of magic, I'm just glad your _our_ friend," Harry said.

* * *

Ginny, who hadn't talked much, finally put in her thoughts as well.

"_How_ are we going to do it though Mione?"

Pausing to think a bit before she answered, she finally responded.

"Well… I just thought we'd sneak into the dungeons, break into their common room, go into the sixth year boy dorms, stun them while they're sleeping, cast the spell on Malfoy, leave the note, and sneak back to our common room before we're caught."

Ginny giggled as Hermione took a breath.

"How do you plan on going into their common room Mione? And what if they're not sleeping? What spell do you want to cast exactly? And lastly, what note?"

Harry asked all this in a single breath as well.

Blushing, Hermione realized how many loops there were to her ingenious plan.

Ginny said, "Mione, I don't think that you should make him look like a girl… that would be too easy… what if… you cast a translucency spell on his *ahem* so to him, it would be as if they're not there…"

The tips of Ron's ears turned red as his sister mentioned certain parts.

"Oh grow up Ronald," Hermione chided half heartedly, before turning to Ginny and beaming.

"I think it's a great idea. It would certainly hurt his ego AND he'd be too ashamed to go to anyone! Then we can leave a list of humiliating things that he has to do if he wants his…" blushing, Hermione finished, "err.. bits back.. umm opaque again.."

Harry stared gobsmacked at the two… he had no idea Hermione could think like that, nor Ginny, she was also so.. innocent and fragile… Unable to suppress a small gulp, he really was glad that they were his friends, they definitely knew how to hit a guy… it was quite scary actually.

Clearing his throat before trusting himself to speak, Harry finally said, "Hearing this.. er, new change of plans, I have to say I'm _really_ glad you two are our friends."

"Since when have you two thought like this?" Ron asked curiously.

"Dear brother, you forget who I am, I used to steal your brooms, have you forgotten?" Ginny answered simply.

As the two girls laughed, Harry looked sheepish whereas Ron was steadily turning redder.

* * *

Calming herself down, Hermione said, "Well, for your other questions—"

Seeing their bewildered expressions, she rolled her eyes and continued, "Merlin! You would've thought that it wasn't too hard to remember.. as you were the one to ask the questions."

Harry, who was just recovering, looked sheepish again and muttered something under his breath.

"Well, that's why we need your help. I was thinking that we could cast disillusionment spells on ourselves, spy on the password, then go back when we know that he's sleeping."

Seeing Harry about to speak, she added, "using the Marauder's map to check, Ron and you will be outside making sure there's no one coming, and warn us using the wand connection we learned for the war. You will confound the people who might interrupt."

"Also, since the disillusionment charm can't work on objects, Harry will have his cloak. Gin and I will be the ones inside. And, hopefully, this should go smoothly without any problems. The one thing I'm most unsure about is the sleeping part… I guess we could always stun and alter the memory…. Okay! So that's settled, anymore questions?"

They all shook their heads and Ginny had to stifle a laugh at Hermione's authoritative stance, especially her rant.

All the same, they agreed to help her out and to do it that evening.

* * *

Dinner came and went, but Hermione hardly noticed. She was barely able to contain her excitement. The planning, precautions, it made her feel like a secret agent with a mission… it was like how Hogwarts used to be for her.

And, it was and adventure with Harry and Ron again. As a bonus, they got to get at Malfoy too, can you really blame her eagerness?

When it was a quarter to 10, Hermione gathered up Harry and Ron before fetching Ginny, who was still in her dorm.

Knocking softly on the door, she heard movement before Ginny came out, saying she was ready.

Casting the spell on each other, the girls went downstairs to meet up with Harry and Ron. Not wanting to wake anyone already sleeping. Ginny tapped Harry on the shoulder, but to her surprise, he whipped around with a wand at her face.

"Harry!" She breathed, "Don't ever do that again, you scared the bloody hell out of me!"

Looking awkward, Harry mumbled an apology and whispered for them to get going.

Making their way to the dungeons, they finally reached what seemed like a regular stretch of wall. Hermione whispered the password, Ginny had the courtesy of finding it out earlier that evening, and slipped in to the snakes' common room.

"Gin?" Hermione whispered uncertainly, "Are you there?"

"Yes," she heard a voice breath out softly to her left.

She headed towards the sixth year guy dorms and heard soft footsteps following her. Now that it was time to actually do it, Hermione was quite nervous. What if he was awake? What if someone accidently barged in on them?

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she made her self visible again and saw Ginny reappear as well. Then she slipped into the dorm and looked for Malfoy's bed.

The first bed she checked was Theodore Nott's. The second one belonged to Goyle, or maybe it was Crabbe, she did not know but the bed after that was Zabini's, and finally the last one, near the window, might she add, was Malfoy's.

Being dormed in the dungeons certainly had _some_ advantages, their rooms were a lot bigger for one… but maybe that's because the Gryffindor tower had limited space extensions.

Back on the task at hand, she didn't know where to start so she decided to stun him anyways, just in case, of course.

"Stupefy," she whispered.

"lucere clarus," Hermione prayed to Merlin that this work.

She never had a use for the spell, and she made a twist so that it went through his.. pants.. to hit where she.. wanted. But she had no way of knowing if it worked, and she did NOT want to check.

So she sent a dream charm to make sure that he would suffer anyways. Hermione was certain that if her previous spell had failed, the scarring image of him making out with McGonagall would be enough to get at him.

Laughing quietly to herself, she wished she could be here the next morning to see his expression. And if both spells worked, Merlin! That'd make her day right away. To wake up to such a dream wanting a cold shower, only to look down and find something missing.

Unable to suppress a laugh, she let out a tiny giggle and turned back around to see what Ginny was doing.

It looked like she was having quite a lot of fun getting at Zabini as well. He would wake up finding his nails clear and lips glossy. Poor guy. Seeing Ginny put a note on his bedside table, she remembered that she had forgotten to leave a note!

Oh well, it would be rather embarrassing if the spell didn't work… And, it would make it the more obvious that what happened was intentional…

Walking over to Ginny, they nodded at each other before casting the disillusionment spell once again. They prepared to leave the dorms, when the younger girl gasped slightly and Hermione turned sharply to see what happened, before the answer revealed itself.

* * *

Her own wand grew warm and the message became clear in her head in Ron's voice. _Someone's heading your way, don't move, sneak back in two._

The girls quickly moved to the wall, holding their breath as they heard footsteps approaching. The door creaked open and Hermione unwillingly cringed. Stepping in was none other than…

Daphne Greengrass.

And from what it seemed, she looked to be heading towards Zabini, but neither girl could be sure as they were already leaving the dorm.

Exhaling in relief, Ginny and Hermione met up with the boys before making their way back to their own warm common room as quickly as they could.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Mione, that's harsh," Ron laughed, "Poor ferret, I can't wait to see his face tomorrow."

Ron wasn't the only one clutching his stomach and laughing. Harry was as well.

"Merlin, I thought you said _Professor_ McGonagall was supposed to be respected," Harry teased before grinning widely.

"Yeah Mi," Ginny joined in, raising her eyebrows at her.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at their childishness.

"Oh shush," she reprimanded, "You all should be heading to bed or getting some homework done. Merlin knows you have to keep up Ginny, its OWL year!"

In perfect sync that was quite scary, all three of them rolled their eyes, then looking at each other, the quartet burst into laughter once again.

Finally when it was already 20 to 11, they each headed to their dorms to get some sleep.

* * *

The sun was especially bright the next morning, the birds were chirping, and Hermione felt fully rested. She could just tell that today was going to be a good day. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she noticed that it was almost time for breakfast and went into the bathroom to get ready.

By the time, she was dressed and had her books in her bag, her roommates were already up as well. Heading to the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Hermione couldn't help the slight bounce in her step.

She was surprised when Ron laughed and said, "Wow Mione, you must be hungry today, usually _I'm _the one eager to get to breakfast!"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Honestly Ronald, is food all you can talk about? You should try not thinking with your stomach for once, did you already forget what we did last night?"

"Oh right! That was pretty cool, wasn't it Harry?"

"Makes me remember the usual adventures we have, right mate?" Harry said energetically.

Sighing contentedly, Hermione looked at Gin and grinned.

Smiling in return, Ginny said, "Last night certainly put us all in better moods."

The next two seconds were comfortably quiet… that in turn, allowed them to hear the gasp and squeal coming from behind, which caused the quartet to turn.

It was none other than the gossip queens of Hogwarts, Parvati and Lavendar. It looked like they were eagerly discussing the latest news, it was of no interest to them until something they heard caught their attention.

".. last night?..."

".. I know! This is big!.."

"..They must have finally.."

"…Harry Potter in a foursome?!"

".. impossible right?!"

"..the two couples together now…"

"… at an intimate level!..."

".. wait til Padma hears…"

"… we simply have to.."

"… I can't believe it!"

"… I wonder if Harry and Ron.."

"… me too!"

".. must be great shags!.."

"..so jealous.."

The duo was squealing between every other sentence and the shining quartet could only gape in horror as they passed into the Great Hall, no doubt to spread the latest news…

Mentally smacking herself, Hermione looked at the others who were all wearing similar expressions, the whole school would have heard about it by the end of the day… just great…

Gulping, Hermione looked and Ginny then the guys before hesitantly asking, "Should we go in now?"

The four made their way slowly into the Hall and managed to make their way to the Gryffindor table without anyone noticing.

* * *

They're troubled states of mind were quickly forgotten when Malfoy walked in. Nudging Harry, she whispered to them that he was here.

Ron was turning red from trying not to laugh and eat his food at the same time. Malfoy was surely a sight, his eyes suggested no sleep and his expression as if he had just gotten over something shocking.

Hermione was stifling laughter, but she couldn't resist it. Especially when he unknowingly glanced at the headmistress and shut his eyes as if trying to get rid or unwelcoming images. He looked down, only to scowl as if he remembered something.

It must have worked then! Obviously, the others must have noticed too as they were silently laughing as well. Hermione couldn't help but beam, this had made up for the… eventful morning.

Shuddering slightly, Hermione glanced up and to her surprise, she found herself locking eyes with none other than Blaise Zabini. He was looking intently at her, appearing slightly amused and did the patented Slytherin single eyebrow raise. Seeing that she was confused as ever, he smirked just barely and glanced at Malfoy.

Raising her own brows, she turned to look at Malfoy, however, this was not before she saw Zabini's gaze harden and narrow his eyes coldly as he looked at someone else. Hermione didn't bother to see who it was as she wanted badly to smirk at Malfoy.

It was payback from her, and she wanted him to know it. Looking at him, she was surprised.

Apparently, he had a similar idea because he was already looking at her with a laid back expression and a lazy smirk, as if to say, _really? That's it? Because I am unfazed. Can't you do better?_

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she gave him an obvious once over, and scrunched up her face in disgust before crossing her arms and smirking. It was her way of saying, _look who's talking, can _you_ do better? I thought so, what now?_

If Malfoy was smart enough, he would've been able to seen that it was an open challenge to show her defiance.

Looking genuinely surprised, Malfoy quickly recovered and smirked that annoying smirk of his. Was he trying to say: _Are you sure you wanna do this? _Please! She can easily take that loathsome cockroach any time. Or had he forgotten third year already?

She rolled her eyes and made a show of looking around boredly, as if he was nothing to her and didn't deserve her attention.

Then he had the _nerve_ to do that _stupid_ eyebrow raise. Honestly, no wonder it was a known Slytherin trait. However, those weren't new to Hermione. What _was_ new was the fact that he looked truly amused, she wasn't going to admit it, but Hermione found this all very entertaining as well.

* * *

A/N: how do you like THAT? Please please PLEASE vote on my poll! It will help and of course review too! Thank you very much. Also, I'm trying to catch up on updates so just give any suggestions and criticism and I hope you guys are still wanting to read this series…


	10. And the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** This is to catch up with the updates. And Ginny will have a full chapter to herself in the next one.

**Special Thanks**:I'll go back to this after I catch up on updates. Because I put these up one after another so no time to wait for reviews.

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

**THIS IS A RUSHED CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS.**

**GO ON THE ****POLL**** ON MY PROFILE, IT WILL HELP THE STORY ALONG GREATLY!**

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _Then he had the nerve to do that stupid eyebrow raise. Honestly, no wonder it was a known Slytherin trait. However, those weren't new to Hermione. What was new was the fact that he looked truly amused, she wasn't going to admit it, but Hermione found this all very entertaining as well._

**10. And the Games Begin**

Before she knew it, breakfast was over and the Great Hall was already starting to empty. Hermione couldn't have asked for a better day, it was Friday, and she only had morning classes today. Then there was lunch and she'd be free to be in the library catching up on reading before dinner.

Seeing as Harry and Ron both decided to take Divination, she had no idea why, Hermione bid them goodbye and walked Ginny to the Ancient Runes corridor before turning and heading for Arithmancy.

However, she hadn't walked 3 metres before she was put in a firm vice grip. Her immediate reaction was to elbow the person, but that was a split second before the person spoke.

"Your move, Granger." Malfoy's familiar voice sounded in her ear.

Alas, it was a split second to late, her reflexes were faster and had made her elbow connect with Malfoy's ribcage and bring her fist back ready to punch, when she was free and had turned around. Blushing sheepishly, she dropped her fist and picked up her book bag that she didn't even notice fall.

For the second time, he look genuinely amused.

"Nice reflexes mudblood."

She was about to retort icily when she noticed his voice held no true malice, only a slight… tease?

"_I must not be feeling okay,"_ she muttered to herself before looking at Malfoy once more.

"What did you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked intrigued, glancing out of the corner of her eye at her watch.

She wouldn't be late, besides, Professor Vector adored her, it wasn't as if she wouldn't be able to finish the classwork.

Raising that darn eyebrow again, Malfoy smirked and mocked,

"What's this? The know-it-all doesn't know what I want? On a streak today? First you're dumb enough to think you could challenge me, let alone beat me, and now _this?"_

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she couldn't help but retort, "Just you watch ferret. You're on."

Still smirking, he said coolly, "Well then, as I said before you had the courtesy of elbowing me, quite weakly, might I add, your move."

Looking confused, she followed his gaze as he looked pointedly at her blouse. She was both surprised and embarrassed to note that it had stuck to her skin, how it did without her knowing was beyond her knowledge, but it had also turned quite transparent, looking much like it would if she was wearing a white shirt and splashed with water.

Blushing profusely, she watched Malfoy smirk and quickly covered herself with her robe.

"Thought I'd give you a surprise, like it Granger?" he asked smugly.

"LIKE IT?! What the bloody hell did you _do_?!" She half way screeched.

"Have fun Granger, it's going to stay this way for three days. If you wanted to hurt my man pride, I thought I'd hurt your prude pride." He smirked. Again.

"Three. Bloody. Sodding. Days?!?! Are you kidding me Malfoy?!" She yelled out moodily.

"At least it doesn't affect your robes. The charm makes it so your skin acts as if it were wet, just wear black, can't say it won't also be clinging to you though." He goaded.

"ARGH! You are an insufferable prick!" With that Hermione prepared to storm away when something clicked in her head.

Turning around slowly, with a grin threatening to appear, she said as sweetly as she could,

"Did you have nice dreams last night, ferret?" With that she started walking to class with a broad grin on her face.

"That was YOU?!" Malfoy's voice came from somewhere behind her, sounding incredulous.

"I thought you just messed with my package! Which I fixed by the way!" he yelled after her.

She didn't answer right away, Hermione had to admit, she was feeling quite energetic and hyper lately… thinking about it, she was worried that she was purposely or subconsciously acting like this so that she could gain the respect of Ron and Harry, so that it'd be like old times…

Thinking she kept him waiting long enough, she decided to reply.

"Au contraire ferret, I did both. Still think I'm incompetent?" Hermione couldn't resist sending him a smirk over her shoulder.

As she rounded the corner, she yelled back, "Bravo for fixing it Malfoy! Must have scared you quite a bit, I imagine."

She glanced back to see Malfoy staring after her with an odd expression, which gave her an extremely smug feeling.

* * *

Hermione was stifling laughter, and Ginny couldn't help but giggle as well when she looked up at Malfoy. Especially when he unknowingly glanced at the headmistress and shut his eyes as if trying to get rid or unwelcoming images. He looked down, only to scowl as if he remembered something.

It worked then… Obviously, the others must have noticed too as they were silently laughing as well. Hermione couldn't help but beam, and Ginny joined in…

She noted that Hermione shuddered slightly and Ginny knew it was probably about what Parvati and Lavendar were discussing. She looked at Hermione and saw a confused expression take over her features.

Ginny couldn't help but wonder why, so she followed her gaze, but Hermione was now looking over at Malfoy. In turn, she found herself making eye contact with Zabini. She couldn't resist the saddened feeling as his eyes hardened and narrowed to glare coldly at her.

Didn't he get the apology note? She wondered. She specifically charmed it so that only he would be able to read it. All the while thinking this, Ginny had to look away to keep the tears from spilling.

Feeling her eyes dry up, she looked up to Zabini's intense glowering and stared back at him, a bit hurt… of course, she wouldn't let it show though.

Maybe he didn't get the note then… she started to think, but then he held her gaze and started to look downwards. She followed and saw that she picked up the edge of a napkin…

He continued glaring coldly at her while he ripped the napkin slowly in half, on the bare surface of the table. It was hardly visible, but she saw it clearly, he crumpled both pieces into balls and let them drop deadly, without emotion from his hands.

He had gotten her note then… Ginny bit her lip shakily to keep inside the tears that were threatening to spill. Closing her eyes, she waited for her eyes to dry up, and when they did, she opened them to see that breakfast was over and the Great Hall was already emptying.

Seeing Hermione say good bye to the guys, she went over and did the same. The girls headed to class together and Ginny sat through a period of Ancient Runes.

* * *

Normally, she would've tried to pay more attention, but the more she tried, the more thoughts occupied her head instead. The little hurt she felt earlier had now evolved into full out anger.

Yes, Ginny was fuming… she had tried to be the bigger person, take the higher road time and time again, but would he stop being a baby? No… she did not see his bloody problem, the git.

She thought back to last year, before things got complicated. Sodding hell, he started it with whatever that was on the train. It was perfectly fine when she and Hermione were toying with them. Didn't they want to make their jaws drop? Hmm.. what ever happened to that.

Ginny doodled on her notes thinking to when she and Hermione had first thought of this. The psychology trick… she still remembered that, it was bloody fantastic! Smiling to herself, she felt proud at how Hermione's personality had changed.

"_But what if we get caught?! I don't __need __any bad marks on my slate!" _Biting her lip to keep from laughing, Ginny had to admit, perhaps their so called 'plan' was progressing, and she was pretty sure they had both forgotten about it too…

The way they acted before compared to now, it seemed so long ago, surprising how a few incidents can mature a person. But, why did it seem that the naïve and innocent acts they had seem so… adorable.

Now that she thought about it, maybe they shouldn't have 'changed.' The stuff Malfoy and Zabini teased them about were nothing compared to the loathing they shared now… Hmm, that's news… It wasn't like they were overly mean either, we just have a very biased perspective…

Although she didn't know better, as Ginny looked back to last year, she had to say that it was just teasing, and being able to review it, it seemed a lot like teasing… Slytherin guys were, after all, the boys who stuck gum in your hair if they liked you.

She felt giddy that perhaps something could have occurred between the two of them. _What the hell am I thinking? I guess I'll admit I should've given him a chance in those easier days… _Sighing to herself, Ginny wished a bit that she can redo the situation and have better results.

"_ZABINI! ARE YOU DEAF?! OVER HERRRREE!" _Despite everything, she felt her anger melt away, the easy days… the memory couldn't help but bring a smile to her face.

She grinned wider as she remembered Hermione's fake sweet tone in her head…

"_Oh hello _Blaise_, I didn't see you there. But those robes look simply _dashing_ on you."_

"_err.. thank you, they're the regular Hogwarts robes though."_

"_Yes, but they look better on YOU than _anyone_ else." _

"_As for YOU Malfoy, better get those eyes checked and stay OUT of my way."_

Their ideas used to be so creative… _I wonder what happened..._ Ginny thought to herself. She made note to ask Hermione about it later. They needed ideas that couldn't be pinned to them… how in the world was Hermione able to think of the psychology trick then?

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. It was at dinner when it all started, sort of like a domino effect. They were eating and talking, normal, correct? Harry and Ron were once again, talking about Quidditch.

Ginny had just managed to squeeze the story out of Hermione regarding what happened to her shirt when they heard it.

"Oy Harry!" An annoying voice called out, quite loudly too.

It seemed everyone heard it, because as Harry turned to look for the source of the voice, everyone had already faced the Hufflepuff table, and it seemed as if they were staring at none other than that sodding idiot Zacharias Smith.

"I'm sure that I'm not the only one who wants to know, so I'll ask cause we're all wondering." He shouted across the hall.

What were they talking about? Harry looked just as confused, even Hermione looked like she had no idea what the prick was talking about… Then why does it seem like everyone else did? Excluding Ron, of course?

"Go on! Tell us!" He called out again when Harry didn't answer.

"What the sodding hell are you going on about Smith?" Harry shouted back.

"Don't play dumb! Well? Which is it??" Zacharias snapped back impatiently.

Seeing Harry was still confused, another voice called out, this time it was Theodore Nott.

"Did you have a bloody foursome or did the Shining Quartet split into pairs and screwed? I knew you were thick, but I didn't know you were _this_ dense, wow Potthead, you amaze us time and time again," He called out.

Harry gaped and swallowed, but couldn't think of anything to say. Apparently, everyone actually wanted to know cause a voice that sounded like it was from the Ravenclaw table called out, yet again,

"Well?!"

Ginny was wondering why the teachers hadn't stepped in when Ron stood up to talk for Harry when no one seemed to give it up.

"OY! Listen carefully now. NOTHING. Happened. Last. Night." He ground out, without turning red as of yet.

Ginny was impressed.

"Not in the way your thinking anyways, we did NOT have a bloody foursome, and we did not pair off and SHAG!" And there it was, she saw red, Ginny knew he couldn't last long without the blush.

Harry seemed to have regained his composure and ability to speak because he stood up as well.

"That's right! NOTHING of the sort happened, so if you please, can you all mind your own business and get back to dinner? THANK YOU!" He shouted to the hall.

* * *

After the spectacle at dinner, McGonagall seemed to finally appear and announce that there was to be an Autumn Formal, two weeks before Thanksgiving.

In Ginny's dorms later that night, she and Hermione stayed up talking since it was the weekend. Hermione was filled in on what Ginny thought of their 'plan,' and new ideas were formed.

"I think your right Gin, it did seem the most fun and effective thing out of everything we've done…" Hermione stated.

"Maybe we can do something similar then?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm… I think the 'relation' thing will be worth a shot—" Hermione started before she was cut off.

"I know! Remember how you showed me TVD's during the summer?" Ginny began excitedly.

"DVD's Gin, DVD's," Hermione corrected.

Ginny ignored it and continued, "I just thought of two things! Remember the one I liked a lot?"

"How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days?" Hermione asked, intrigued at where this was going.

"Yes, yes!" Ginny was literally bouncing up and down on her bed from excitement.

Calming down, she gushed out in a eager tone,

"Well, the whole being sweet to one of them thing just reminded me of that. And I thought, what if we twisted it, so the idea is the same but we do different things. We can make them hot chocolate and charm it to be at boiling temperature and they'll drink it after looking at us weirdly and it'll burn them! Then, they'll think we're up to something, but we can do the whole: aww drake wakey doesn't like it and then—"

"Whoaaa.. slow down there Gin," Hermione laughed, "I like where you're going though. Maybe we can bake them cookies too, and personally make sure that we burn them and put icing to covoer up the burnt black things… hmm but in the icing, we should put pepper, salt, and things like that…"

Ginny nodded eagerly and thought some more.

She looked lazily over to Hermione as she spoke up again.

"You know Gin, you said you forgot about the 'plan,' I have to say I did too…" Hermione began.

Pausing as if contemplating her next words, she then continued, "don't you think that the dancing and jaw dropping thing would be perfect at Autumn Formal? AND, we can add a few more mind messing ideas too…"

Ginny's eyes lit up as she realized what Hermione was saying.

"Wow, Mione, no wonder you're the smartest witch of ever… that's bloody brilliant!" She exclaimed, to which the older girl blushed profusely.

And so, it seemed as if the two girls were finally back on track again. They had something to aim for, and Ginny couldn't help but smile at how this was starting to return to how the 'easy' days used to be. It was naïve, but she loved it all the same.

* * *

A/N: First off, **VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE**, second what do you think? Review with suggestions or anything please. I'm rushing because I owe you guys some chapters, as I promised one every week. I'm rushing these, so I hope I'm doing okay. But two updates in one day. I still have one more to go before I'm back on track, but REVIEW. Thank you. XD


	11. Sugary Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** This is to catch up with the updates. And I'm not sure what to do with Ginny yet cause Blaise is still pissed at her remember? So until the Autumn Formal, I can't really progress much yet… I'm thinking about having her get with Dean…

**Special Thanks**:I'll go back to this after I catch up on updates. Because I put these up one after another so no time to wait for reviews.

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

**GO ON THE ****POLL**** ON MY PROFILE, IT WILL HELP THE STORY ALONG GREATLY!**

**P.S. I'm starting to think I lost some readers… =/**

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _And so, it seemed as if the two girls were finally back on track again. They had something to aim for, and Ginny couldn't help but smile at how this was starting to return to how the 'easy' days used to be. It was naïve, but she loved it all the same._

**11. Sugary Bittersweet**

The Saturday morning that followed was soothing. Hermione ended up sleeping over with Ginny after a long girl chat that went into hours of the morning. It had been such a long time since they had properly talked and to say it was comforting and relaxing was not enough.

They had talked about, what seemed like, everything—from their 'plans' to crushes to who's 'scopable' to boyfriend stories to formal to dresses to hogsmeade…etc. Ginny stretched and sat up, looking around for Hermione.

Seeing that she had taken the bathroom first, Ginny lied back down and closed her eyes, not wanting to get up, her bed was just too comfortable and soft and cushiony an—

"Rise and shine," that would be Hermione.

Groaning as Hermione tossed aside the curtains covering the window, she squinted as the sudden sunlight hit her eyes. Rolling over, she lied on her stomach for a few seconds before turning over and kicking the covers off, slipping on her slippers as she got out of bed.

"It's Saturday, couldn't you have let me sleep in?" She grumbled.

As she headed to the bathroom, she heard Hermione laugh and say something that she couldn't comprehend.

"I'm sure you've slept in enough, Gin, it's already 1 in the afternoon!"

Ginny looked up to see Hermione at the door of the bathroom, a pointed look on her face and her arms crossed, already fully dressed.

As she rinsed and washed her face, she looked up to raise her brows at Hermione's attire. She was wearing a pitch black wife beater that clung to her skin, Ginny couldn't help smirking a bit, Hermione was trying to pass off her clothing to prevent everyone from knowing Malfoy had managed to prank her.

Wife beaters were usually clingy so it wouldn't be suspicious. Perhaps the sudden change of style might raise a few eyebrows, like hers, but nothing serious. Hermione wore a Southpole, non glimmering gold, short sleeved hoody a bit loosely on top, light washed baggy jeans with a white belt, and pair of red flip flops.

Finished cleansing her face, Ginny headed to her closet to look for something to wear and spoke to Hermione while she dug through her clothing.

"Nice outfit, Mione," she started.

She heard Hermione groan and mumbled something that sounded a lot like,

"_Don't remind me."_

Ginny had to laugh and said, "Aw, come on Mione, it's not that bad, it looks really nice on you."

It really did too. She decided to help Hermione out a bit and chose a similar style outfit: black Bermudas, gold flip flops, and a turquoise cami with a red cardigan, to which she pulled up the sleeves to her elbows and wore unbuttoned.

"It isn't _that_ much of a style change, seriously Mione," Ginny said while pulling out the clothing she selected.

"I think it's just the black wife beater that makes it look different. It pops out and accentuates too much, which is really different from your normal clothes. They're usually white, so it's the contrast that makes it seem different."

Ginny had no idea she knew so much about fashion, but apparently, it was convincing enough since Hermione sat down in acknowledgement and sighed.

"I don't have any other dark colors and all the light colors become bloody transparent!" Hermione said in frustration.

Laughing, Ginny had to tease, "I don't think the guys would mind."

Hermione gasped as if insulted and playfully slapped Ginny on her arm, then announced that she was going to her own dorm get her wand.

Ginny took this time to change and met up with Hermione in the common room.

* * *

After Hermione tugged at her shirt for about the 20th time, Ginny rolled her eyes and dragged her off the chair.

"If it bothers you that much, wear your robe over it!" Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I _never_ wear robes on weekends though!" Hermione cried out frustrated.

Finally she sighed in defeat and murmured, "Let's go, hopefully no one will notice."

With that she promptly climbed out the portrait hole. Ginny smiled as Hermione walked on confidently, but as they neared the Entrance Hall, where more people seemed to be, she faltered and slowed.

"You know what Gin?" Hermione suddenly said.

"Let's get food from the kitchen. Lunch should've passed already and I'm hungry."

Ginny had to laugh at Hermione's pitiful attempt to avoid people, but alas, she had to admit that she _was_ hungry. _Curse that Weasley appetite_, she thought to herself.

She agreed and the girls decided to go to the kitchens before looking for Harry and Ron.

* * *

Pop! A small house elf apparated in front of them and bowed before looking up and speaking.

"Hello, missus, what can Tinker get for missus?" it asked.

"Oh, if it's not too much trouble Tinker, Ginny and I would like some late breakfast. Can you make us two plates of chicken and waffles?" Hermione looked at Ginny for approval before telling the house elf their orders.

"Thank you very much Tinker," Ginny said.

As they waited for their breakfast, Hermione and Ginny sat on the stools surrounding a counter. They were both feeling quite lazy this particular Saturday and didn't want to do much.

Ginny was drumming her fingers on the flat, smooth surface lost in her own little daydreams, whereas Hermione seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Gin?" Ginny heard her call softly.

"Hmm?" She said in response. Ginny was enjoying the nice atmosphere too much to engulf in incessant talking.

"Want to go to the lake after this?" Hermione asked, "I just remembered that the guys wanted to play Quidditch today."

_Oh right_, Ginny thought, _the lake _would_ be relaxing… and I'm definitely in no mood to be in the stands at the field…_

"Sure, Mione," she said nonchalantly, then turned and grinned at the older girl, "it'll be just like old times, huh?"

Hermione laughed and the girls ate as their late breakfast had just arrived. They indulged themselves in casual talk, when they came upon the topic of the guys, Malfoy and Zabini, not Harry and Ron, again.

They certainly seemed to be coming up in their conversations more and more. _I wonder why_, Ginny thought amusedly.

"Do you think we should make cookies _now_ then Mione?" Ginny asked.

What could they possibly do with cookies though? Burnt ones at that… the whole giving it to them, well how were they supposed to explain why it was burnt and why they were giving it to them in the first place?

Ginny started doubting her idea from yesterday more and more as she realized the flaws, on the other hand, Hermione seemed extremely confident in the 'mind messing tricks.'

"Trust me, Gin," Hermione said, "They won't know what hit them, just say a bunch of codswallop and you'll be fine."

Eyeing her uncertainly, Ginny thought and thought, but she honestly had no idea what she was supposed to say. This wasn't her forte… perhaps she should do her very first idea and dye their hair….

Laughing hesitantly, Ginny declared, "You know what?"

Hermione looked at her as if to go on and sat up to listen to her.

"Why don't I just follow your lead? Like last time," Ginny stated triumphantly.

Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelief and scrunched up her face.

"Oh come on Gin, you can't be serious!" Hermione cried out incredulously.

However, Ginny just continued to ignore her and finished up her breakfast. Then she got up and starting sing-songing, "_La la la la la I can't hear you! Now lets go make those cookies!"_

Dubious, Hermione got up slowly and followed Ginny to the ovens. Despite her uncertainty towards Ginny, there was the learning side of her that was extremely curious as to how wizarding ovens worked. She had never cooked with magic before. Sure, she had seen Mrs. Weasley do it all the time, but this was different.

With that, the girls spent the remainder of the hour making cookies.

* * *

Hermione made sure to make her discomfort and non agreement known as Ginny dragged her towards the lake.

They were told by, none other than, Dobby that "Misters Zabini and Malfoy likes to go to the lake on weekends, Missus Ginny and Hermione!"

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Hermione finally consented,

"Okay, okay Gin! I'm coming, now can you stop dragging me along? Honestly!"

Ginny laughed and replied, "Well, I had to make sure you came _somehow," _by way of explanation.

"I couldn't have you chicken out, _honestly,"_ she mocked Hermione, "you'll be fine, you improvised greatly last time, remember?"

She sent the older girl a smug look as Hermione protested, "But that was when I had an idea _beforehand_ what I was going to say!"

With a last look from Ginny, the two girls headed down to the lake and decided to pass some times eating the non burnt cookies they had made for themselves before messing with the Slytherin slimeballs.

"_Mione, I see them!"_ Ginny whispered giddily.

"_I do too!" _Hermione whispered back, while glancing over her shoulder slightly, "_But why are we whispering?"_

"_I don't know_," Ginny said then laughed, "So what do we do?"

Hermione shrugged and grabbed another cookie before her face lit up as she thought of an idea.

"You know Gin, the last time we called their names, they knew it was us, but if we used the Sonorus Charm," Hermione began, pausing to think through the idea first.

As she was about to speak again, Ginny interrupted and exclaimed, "they'll think they're going mad! We don't even have to face them and can look like we're continuing a conversation, all the while saying their names! Brilliant Mione, what did I tell you?"

Laughing and beaming at Ginny, Hermione merely said, "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but your idea is much better."

Casting the sonorus charm on themselves, Hermione conjured up some parchment.

_Let's have a mock conversation!_

_?_

_Just play along Gin._

_Ok, let me start though._

_Sure._

_

* * *

_

"Oh em gee!" Ginny squealed, then bit her lip to keep from laughing, especially as she heard her voice rebound from far away.

Out of the corner of their eyes, both girls saw Malfoy and Zabini started and regain composure as they looked up in surprise and slight intrigue. Ginny gestured for Hermione to continue, and continue hand movements as if they were talking.

Glaring slightly at Ginny for making her come up with the topic, she thought and smirked slightly before speaking herself.

"I know! It's hilarious, I can't believe we succeeded in hexing off his *ahem, and he thought he fixed it too!" Hermione said in a conspiring tone and purposely started laughing.

Ginny laughed for real as she saw Malfoy's slightly horrified expression in the background and Zabini's amused expression. Hermione couldn't help but join in. When they regained composure, Hermione couldn't help but notice that they had moved slightly closely, 'casually,' of course.

"You're _brilliant_, Mione!" Ginny exclaimed extra loudly, even though she didn't need to.

Ginny continued purposely stutering, "Poor Dra- I mean Malfoy!"

Hermione gave her a inconspicuous thumbs out and spoke as well in intentional disgust.

"Ginny!" Hermione said in a high pitch tone, as if aghast, when she really wanted to burst out laughing.

"D-did you just almost call that _ferret_ D-d-d… I can't even say it!" Hermione exclaimed in horror.

This gave Ginny a chance to pause 'sheepishly' to stop herself from laughing. She took this chance to write something on the parchment.

_Time to target Zabini, he's having too much fun just watching._

_Sure.. what do we say though? You start something._

_Fine! Hmph haha_

"W-well, you're imagining things! I was just going to say how umm.. drab! Yes, how _drab _that err.. that loathsome slimeball of a git Zabini is!" Ginny said, making stuff up.

Hermione had to compliment Ginny on her acting, it was really good. She went from nervous about having a 'secret' uncovered, made a completely unbelievable excuse, then spoke with venom for Zabini. The older girl raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat a bit before talking.

"You mean… _Bla-Blaise?"_ Hermione emphasized, sheepish that she had forgotten his name and was about to say Blake…

But she regained her composure and continue, "I can't believe you were about turn him like a girl… with _estrogen!"_

Ginny truly laughed at what Hermione had just made up and said, "He deserved it! Why did you stop me?"

At this point, Hermione decided to just pretend to talk to Ginny by mouthing some stuff and wrote down on the parchment.

_Lets take the charm off now_

_Okay… why?_

_Look at their faces…_

_Ohh _

_Yes oh_

_Cookie time?_

Hermione nodded and vanished all the writing and took the charms off, before speaking quietly too Ginny.

"Okay Gin," Hermione said, "normal conversation now."

Ginny laughed and took another cookie before speaking, "Whatever you say Mione…"

Then as a second thought, as if just remembering something, she spoke again, "Let's start yelling their names and when they come near, switch to Ron and Harry."

Hermione looked at her oddly then started.

"Blaise!" She exclaimed loudly and slightly awkwardly.

"Draco!" This was Ginny who wasn't hesitant at all.

"BLAISE!" Hermione was having fun with this.

"DRACO!" Ginny was starting to feel weird but smiled all the same.

"BLAISE!!" Hermione yelled, quite loudly this time, and saw that they were very near now.

Ginny must have noticed too since she changed tactics and grinned at Hermione before yelling out,

"RON!"

"B-HARRY!" Hermione said sheepishly.

"RON! RON! RON!" Ginny said childishly.

"WHATEVER GIN!" Hermione finally shouted playfully.

"Hah! I told you so!" Ginny said, purposely sticking out her tongue to a bewildered Hermione.

Seeing this, Ginny decided to add another statement, "You and my dear brother's 'thing' is so much funnier than me and Harry."

Hermione's jaw dropped aghast, before uttering, "Whaat??"

"At least I have taste, he is Harry sodding Potter," Ginny said teasingly, "Ron liking you is certainly a time I _don't_ want to relive."

Hermione finally caught on and slapped Ginny playfully on the arm, just as a shadow fell over the two girls.

* * *

Ginny must have seen this coming cause she seemed to already prepare what she wanted to do, as she jumped up 'eagerly' and smiled.

"Draco!" She declared, then looked away and said in a bored tone, "I mean, hello Malfoy. Zabini."

Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes as Ginny turned to wink at her.

"Blaise is here?!" She squealed in a very un-hermione like fashion, "Oh, what do you want Malfoy? Hi Zabini!"

It was surprising how she squealed, talked icily, and then talked giddily all in one go… Hermione surprised even herself sometimes.

Ginny laughed and bent over to pick up a basket of burnt cookies, she then made a show of fixing it and ready to hold it out. Zabini must have misinterpreted because he glared coldly at her and his words surprised Ginny as she wasn't expecting it.

"I don't want anything else from you, Weasley," Ginny had to try very hard not to laugh.

"Oh these aren't for _you,_ I _made_ them for _Draco_," Ginny said before shoving it into Malfoy's hands.

It seemed like Malfoy was just about to say something, but what, the girls would never know, as Hermione chose that moment to jump up with a basket of her own.

"Oh _Blaise,_ you don't have to feel left out," Hermione said in a parvati voice, "I made you cookies too!"

The guys simply looked at each, not knowing how to react. Hermione decided to help them out, but not before discretely rolling her eyes at Ginny.

"Aren't you going to try one?" Hermione said in a small voice.

Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, this caused her eyes to water, which helped along their scheme quite a bit.

They watched intently as they both took a cookie and stared at eat before very slowly putting it into their mouth and chewin—

"Bloody hell!" Malfoy was the first to spit it out, "What'd you put in this Weasley?!"

He was interrupted by Zabini who starting gagging and choking before spitting it out as well.

"Granger! Why does it taste like hot sauce and burnt toast?!" He shouted.

They decided to look innocent and hurt.

"Mione! H-he d-d-doesn't li-like it!" Ginny wailed.

Hermione said something similar, except she turned to Malfoy and glared at him instead.

"This is all your fault ferret!" Hermione decided to say coldly.

The girls linked arms and promptly walked away. When they were a little ways away, they heard a voice call out.

"Granger!" that was Malfoy. Hermione was intrigued to say the least.

"What do you mean I _tried_ to fix it?!" Hermione had to laugh, and she did.

"Oh, you know…" then she turned and left with Ginny and the two headed towards the Quidditch Pitch to find Harry and Ron.

* * *

A/N: So maybe that was OOC.. SRYYY… but I couldn't think of anything… **suggestions please.. and VOTE ON POLL ON MY PROFILE**, REVIEW TOO… XD thanks a lot


	12. Jealousy is Very Unbecoming

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** This is to catch up with the updates. And I'm not sure what to do with Ginny yet cause Blaise is still pissed at her remember? So until the Autumn Formal, I can't really progress much yet… I'm thinking about having her get with Dean…

**Special Thanks**:There's not even reviews to choose from anymore ='[

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy. The few readers I have left… *sniff* well enjoy

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! GO ON THE ****POLL**** ON MY PROFILE, IT WILL HELP THE STORY ALONG GREATLY!**

**P.S. I'm a I'm almost sure I lost some readers… =/ and read my other story and review.**

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _"Oh, you know…" then she turned and left with Ginny and the two headed towards the Quidditch Pitch to find Harry and Ron._

**12. Jealousy is Very Unbecoming**

The Sunday morning following Ginny and Hermione's encounter with the Slytherins, all of the students were abuzz with chatter about the up coming Autumn Formal. Sure, it had been announced a few days earlier, but it wasn't until after the Halloween Feast, which was the day before, that people truly thought about it.

Posters that weren't there when they went to sleep were now all over the school, it was no wonder that everyone was talking about it. Hermione had to roll her eyes, it was just a stupid dance, it was like the Yule Ball all over again, but of course, Ginny was excited.

"Oh, come on Mione! You _can't_ not have someone in mind, that you want to ask you!" She declared aghast, as if it was a downright sin.

Sighing loudly, Hermione faced Ginny and exclaimed, "I told you Ginny! There are more to life than blokes!"

Grumbling under her breath, Ginny gave in, "Fine.. fine… don't blame me when you end up dateless at the dance…"

"I'm not even going to go Gin," Hermione explained patiently.

"WHAT?!" Apparently, this was not the right approach, Hermione thought as Ginny deafened her ears.

They were walking to the Great Hall for lunch, they had spent the morning hanging out in the common room and decided it was time to stretch out their legs as well as get some fresh air, it was quite stuffy in the common room.

It was like this, all the way to the Great Hall, however they were not there yet when they were approached by none other than…

Anthony Goldstein. It was a surprise to say the least, Hermione was suspicious and slightly wary, it showed all over her face too. Ginny felt the same, except _she_ was able to keep cool in the presence of the male species, not including Harry and Ron or Malfoy and Zabini, the former were like brothers, the latter deserved to hear her hatred.

* * *

"Hi Ginny," Anthony said brightly, then noticing Hermione, glanced briefly at her and said, "oh hi Hermione," before turning back to face Ginny.

"How are you? I have to say, you look very nice today." He said without stuttering in the least. Hermione looked on incredulously. Ginny however seemed unfazed.

_Well_, Hermione thought, _that's no wonder, she always has lots of guys after her…_

Raising her eyebrows, Ginny replied coolly, "Thank you, now was there anything you needed me for?"

Looking slightly distracted now, Anthony recovered quick and smiled, it looked like he was buying time in Hermione's opinion, but Ginny found it flattering.

"It is early still, but I was wondering if you would like to go to Autumn Formal with me?" he asked, not once stuttering, this made Hermione wonder how it was possible for Harry and Ron to have so much trouble doing the same thing.

Smiling, Ginny laughed and answered, "It _is_ early, I hope you don't find it offensive, but I want to consider my options first, if you're willing to wait a bit, how about I get back to you?"

Hermione wanted to scold Ginny so bad at that moment, that was quite…rude. But Anthony seemed to have heard all about how 'feisty' Ginny was, because he beamed at her answer, in relief… _the bloody hell?_ Hermione thought.

"Oh, thanks Ginny, I understand completely. The guys said that you usually did this. I'll start looking for someone else to ask if I don't hear from you by next week though," he said quite happily.

Then he added as a second thought, "I'm sorry to hear about Harry by the way, well I'm off, later Ginny!"

It seemed Ginny had quite some experience, Hermione internally laughed.

"See you later!" Ginny called after him as he walked away, and continued walking with Hermione, who was waiting to tease her about it and watch her reaction.

To her surprise, Ginny was perfectly normal and merely asked curiously, "What happened to Harry?"

They both knew nothing was wrong, they had just seen him no more than 20 minutes ago. Shrugging it off, the two girls walked through the doors of the hall, talking about Anthony and the formal most of the way.

"I just don't _understand_ though, Gin," Hermione cried exasperatedly, "You could've just said yes or no without being so… so sassy! And to think that he was happy with your answer!"

Ginny just laughed as Hermione went on and on in her 'debate' mood, "Poor Anthony Goldstein," she said shaking her head, now calming down into a kidding tone.

"You surely must have brainwashed all the guys you dated, haven't you Gin?" Hermione now teased with a small smile, quoting, "_The guys said you usually did this."_

"Honestly…" Hermione then widened her eyes, "unless… unless YOU have someone in mind that you want to ask you!"

She looked eagerly at Ginny's face, waiting for the hint of a blush that would prove her correct about her newly formed theory. However, there was no such luck as Ginny merely laughed and looked amusedly at Hermione, smiling with no blush in sight.

She forgot about this when she heard someone scoff at whatever she said… this was the third time… now she was _sure_ it wasn't her imagination. Turning, Hermione was surprised to see no one besides Zabini… Shaking her head slightly, she concluded that it wasn't possible, and she _was_ probably imagining things.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bench on at the Gryffindor table and sitting down, Hermione grabbed a jug of pumpkin juice and poured some into a clean goblet. Ginny sat down beside her and lazily surveyed the Hall.

* * *

There wasn't too many people as many were out doing something or in their common room finishing up homework, at least that's what Hermione like to think, but then again that _is_ just Hermione.

Ginny's sight paused at the Slytherin table, they always did nowadays as much as she didn't like it, and was surprised to see the person of her subconscious narrowing his eyes at her.

Blinking, she saw that Zabini was actually..drinking pumpkin juice? Shaking her head, she glanced around the rest of the Hall and other then a few smiles when she made eye contact with people, there was nothign spectacular.

Returning her gaze to her plate, Ginny turned and was surprised to see Justin Flinch-Fletchley talking to Hermione. Raising her eyebrows, she was about to eavesdrop when she heard them exchange goodbyes.

As she turned around, Ginny felt a tiny smirk pull at her lips and she fixed Hermione with a look. But the clueless girl only looked confused at her expression.

"_Someone_ is getting special attention from a certain somebody!" Ginny said smugly in a sing song voice. Hermione looked lost for a minute before her eyes widened slightly and she flushed a bit while choking on her juice.

Ginny had to laugh and at that, the older girl sent her a playful glare to which she smiled at.

"J-just-tin?" Hermione managed between coughs before her choking died down and she said in a strained voice, "Dear Merlin Gin, where'd you get that idea?"

Ginny mentally slapped herself and felt herself looking gobsmacked at the older girl. "You can't be serious 'Mione! Did you see him flushing and twisting and fidgeting and shuffling his feet?"

Forgetting to breath until the end of her rant, Ginny slapped herself on the forehead and muttered so Hermione could hear, "Dear Merlin indeed! How is it that you're the smartest witch of our generation, yet you fail to notice these things?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny and said exasperately, "Oh honestly Gin, the bloke was asking me about changing up the prefect duties."

Ginny pursed her lips and sighed at the oblivious girl when her ears perked up on hearing Hermione mutter something that sounded a lot like, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Grinning widely, Ginny watched as Hermione groaned, mumbling an "oh great" before she sang, "Everyone? What _might_ you be talking about? C'mon spill!"

Staring at Hermione, she waited for the brunette's answer when a breathy cry of "Ginny! Hermione!" sounded and Ginny sighed at the interruption. Turning she saw Parvati running up to them before slowly down in front of them to catch her breath.

Not even a few seconds later, she was panting only slightly now and asking, "So is it true?"

Confused, Ginny was amused-- it was probably another piece of gossip going around that Parvati just _needed_ to share, confirm, or talk about.

"Is what true?" Hermione, the ever patient one, asked patiently though Ginny could hear the hint of annoyance in her voice. "Harry and Ron! Are they really gay and just came out of the closet after Zacharius pissed them off? I heard Harry stuck up for Ron who's actually his lover! And you've been helping them cover it up all these years by playing Harry's girlfriend and Hermione-- is that why you've always pretended to act interested in Ron!?"

"Parvati.. Parvati," Hermione said gently after overcoming her initial shock, "Parvati! Breathe."

It was at this moment that Ginny got over her surprise and shouted, "WHAT?!"

Parvati looked at them for interrupting her latest news before her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "You mean you didn't know?! Oh my Merlin! This is big! Oh sorry Ginny, Hermione.. I've got to go tell Lav!"

They watched in disbelief as she scurried away from the Gryffindor table and out of the Great Hall. Laughing, Hermione said, "Poor Harry and Ron, they must be so embarrassed! I suppose this is what Anthony was talking about earlier?"

Ginny shook her head and grinned, "I can tease Ron now! He can't tell me about liking guys if he's into them as well. Oh wait 'til Fred and George hear about this!" The two of them spent the remainder of lunch talking about this new 'revelation.'

* * *

Following lunch, Hermione wanted to go to the library to finish up some 'last minute' homework. Which meant getting started on an essay that she didn't do the day it was assigned.

Failing to convince her not to, Ginny told her that she would just go and fly for a bit instead. Parting ways, the redhead grabbed her broom from her dorm before walking lightly towards the Entrance Hall.

She had shrunk her broom to fit in her pocket until she reached the pitch and the mere thought of flying with the wind in her face, the adrenaline rushing-- was enough to put her in a light mood. She smiled to herself and there was a slight bounce to her step as she walked a bit quicker in anticipation.

Sighing contentedly, she rounded the corner of the corridor and into the Entrance Hall. Seeing a figure walking towards her from the opposite direction, she squinted a bit and furrowed her brows when she saw a rather gloomy-- more like mad at the world-- looking Zabini who was glaring at the walls and floor as he walked.

_Maybe something happened,_ she thought to herself and was surprised at the spiff of sympathy at that thought. _Oh c'mon Gin, you don't even know what's going on..besides he's _Zabini. _Probably deserved whatever it was that happened, _she chided herself, but even she could tell that she didn't truly believe that.

She shook her head and sighed out loud, making the guy in question look up, narrowing his eyes at her and glaring more intensely. Raising her eyebrows, Ginny thought she'd leave him alone and walked to the other side of the Hall.

Lost in her own thoughts, she was surprised when she saw Zabini putting himself in her path and walking towards her. No sooner did she analyze this that he pushed past her roughly, intentionally knocking into her shoulder, causing her to gasp in slight surprise and stumble back.

_I wonder what's going on with him, _she mused and shocked herself yet again. In normal circumstances, she would've picked a fight then and there or her mood would have evaporated faster than she could think, leaving her in a grouchy mood for the rest of the day.

But alas, she found herself a bit curious and yet slightly.. concerned at the same time for the guy who was supposed to be her sworn nemesis.

Shaking her head, she mused to herself a bit amusedly, deciding that her mood was just too good to be ruined. It made her feel like being nice and that just _had_ to be the reason concerning all those weird thoughts regarding the Slytherin.

But if that was the case.. what was that weird, slightly tingly sensation she got in the pit of her stomach that was willing her to call out to him? The thought of him looking up at her gave her a strange feeling that baffled her.

Part of her mind was saying, _Just do it--satisfy your curiosity. Afterall, what have you got to lose? _Yet another, more conscious part of her was thinking, _Wow, you really are out of it Gin, flying must affect you so much... think about flying. Ignore the nonsense-- it's probably cause of PMS._

However, in the midst of her inner debate, her feet had somehow pivoted and she was facing the way she had come without noticing. Snapping out of her thoughts, she was quite surprised to see that she was looking at the slow, retreating back of Blaise Zabini.

_Oh Merlin, just get to the pitch Gin, _she rolled her eyes at herself while thinking, but before she knew it, her mouth was opened and though it was spoken softly, a single phrase caused the boy walking in front of her to freeze.

"Z-zabini..?"

The same phrase had made her freeze on the spot as well. _Where the bloody hell did that come from?? _She thought to herself in disbelief and slight incredulity while her brain was racing to find something to say to cover it up.

Dear Merlin, was she thick or what? Even if she had planned on doing that, the bloody hell was she expecting to say after?? The guy in question was now facing her and had fixed her with an even icier glare than before. She bit her lip and stumbled over her words.

"W-watch where you're going.. next time!"

She cringed at her voice and the attempted malice and mentally slapped herself for looking like such a slow troll in front of her enemy. _Or is he really?_ A voice that came out of nowhere said in her head, so fast that she thought she probably imagined it.

But she shook it off, and turned on her heels to rush out of the Hall before Zabini could glare at her even more intensely. When she hit the steps, a sense of relief instantly washed over her and she remembered what she was planning on doing in the first place.

Ignoring the thoughts that were sure to fill her mind, she focused on the thought of flying, the activity she was looking to so eagerly just moments before her encounter with.. him.

* * *

When Ginny neared the pitch, the smell of fresh grass reached her nose and she inhaled deeply then let out a sigh of happiness. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful--so simple out here and it made her forget her confusing thoughts just minutes earlier.

Enlarging her broom, she kicked off and the effect was immediate. The adrenaline was pumping and all her concerns were forgotten. Ginny lost track of time and flew aimlessly higher and around the grounds of Hogwarts, enjoying the beautiful scenary.

Flying over the lake, Ginny finally pulled to a stationary stop in the air, realizing just how much had passed when she watched the colors of the sunset fade away to reveal the night sky that was starting to show.

Moving her position so that she was side straddling the broom, she placed hands on either side of her to prevent herself from falling. Swinging her legs a bit, she gazed into the depths of the black sky, noticing that the first stars of the night were now visible.

Looking at the celestial light, she was suddenly reminiscent and was reminded of something as a voice filled her head_,"You look like you got stampeded by a herd of hippogriffs or something."_

Ginny recognized it almost instantly, but she couldn't resist the slight smile when she remembered the chuckling tone that was said with those words.

It was ironic how that was said right before she made him hate her, she mused dryly, a bit bitter as she recalled the harsh words she had said that day. Ginny then laughed softly out loud and shook her head in a disbelieving way when she realized yet another thing that could fall under the category of irony.

..The stars reminded her of the way _his_ eye's lit up slightly and twinkled just a bit when he had chuckled..why she noticed this now however-- in reminiscence, was beyond her knowledge.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Not bad for having not updated in the longest time eh? Well.. I hope this chapter was extra good to make up for the long absence? XD But on the other hand, suggestions, criticism, advice, ideas, reviews, comments--- they're all welcome ^_^ I love getting feedback from my readers. 


	13. Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** I am pretty much aimlessly writing.. hehe so sorry if I get off track, I'm not sure if I want to have Hermione realize how 'sweet' Draco can be or have Ginny realize her attraction and feelings towards Blaise... hmm why the girls have to initiate feelings.. I have no idea

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

**GO ON THE ****POLL**** ON MY PROFILE, IT WILL HELP THE STORY ALONG GREATLY!**

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP:_ ..The stars reminded her of the way __his eye's lit up slightly and twinkled just a bit when he had chuckled.. why she noticed this now however-- in reminiscence, was beyond her knowledge._

**13. Expect the Unexpected  
**

Enjoying the night sky for a while, a slight breeze made Ginny shiver and let go of the broom to hug herself a bit. Chiding herself for forgetting to bring a cloak, she put a hand back on the broom before she fell.

Ignoring the chill that she was feeling, she felt herself adjust to the cold and become slightly numb from the winds. Her hair was flowing out behind her and she saw the goosebumps on her upper arms.

Ginny mentally sighed and decided she should go in soon before she caught a cold. Then she chided herself again when she realized that she had forgotten about her wand.

Shifting herself to one side, as her wand was in one of the pockets in her pants, she saw that she had searched the wrong pocket. Now shifting to the other side, she crossed her hand over her to dig through her pockets.

This was quite an unwise move as her position was quite unstable. Ginny felt the tip of her wand and fumbled to get it out. Pulling it out of her pocket, she smiled to herself in acknowledgement, when she moved to stradle the broom properly.

The shift in weight caused her hand to fumble and she gasped out a "No!" as her wand slip from in between her fingers. Looking back on this, she would later reprimand herself for being further unwise. It was probably the cold getting to her.

Alas, her natural reaction was to lean forward to try and catch her wand. However, this put her in an even more dangerous position when she felt her butt slide off the broom. Panicking, she squealed in a frightened manner and the one hand on her broom tightened tenfold.

With her legs swinging over the water about 30 feet up, Ginny was afraid to look down. Instead she tried to focus on getting her other hand onto the broom as well. However, her eyes slipped and the one glance she had at the lake made her panick even more so.

Not being able to focus, she mentally chanted for her one hand to keep holding on tightly as she tried to wash the image of the black waters 30 feet below, from her head. Squeezing her eyes shut, she started breathing quickly and unevenly as she felt her hand start getting sweaty and slipping just a bit.

Fumbling to grasp tighter, she thought to herself in a scared tone, _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.. I'm too young to die! I'm really going to die! I'm going to die...  
_

Besides the fact that her arm was getting extremely sore, Ginny felt the numbness of her body as a result of being in the windy air for so long. She was too weak and numb to pull herself up as she might have if it were Quidditch. And as a particularly chilly breeze brushed passed her, she shivered, and felt her eyes drop slowly.

* * *

She knew that the coldness must be taking its toll on her. But with training from the war, she also knew that she must stay conscious as best as she can. Trying to hang on and stay conscious was too hard to do at once.

Ginny couldn't feel anything and she didn't realize it even when her hand slipped from the handle of the broom. She was jolted away by her sudden free falling and was conscious enough to scream, all the while thinking, _I'm going to die now, omg Gin, what are you going to do? You're going to bloody die!_

The moment she touched the icy water, she felt the negative degrees plunge through her skin to the bone. She thought weakly, _this is it Gin.. I'm sorry Mum .. Dad..'Mione..Harry..Ro--_

Ginny was sinking and she was barely aware of the fact. Her eyes had closed, her eyelids were simply too heavy for her to keep open. She was struggling to stay conscious, but it was hard with her lungs starting to ache for oxygen.

She barely noted that she was being pulled up and only when the air hit her skin and the sudden chill went through her, did she open her eyes just a slit. Everything was blurry and she couldn't see much.

Ginny registered the roughness of the ground she was put on, it might have been grass, but she was lifted up before she could fully analyze it. She saw the blackness starting to creep in from the corners of her eyes and the tempting call that was willing her to just relax and go to sleep.

She heard incomprehensible mutter and the words, _blood traitors..bloody Weasleys...need for..saving..all the bloody time.._ Before she could fully register those words, the darkness took over her vision and she gave up fighting to stay conscious, succumbing to the sleep that was calling desperately for her.

* * *

Hermione lost track of time in the library while writing up the essay. One of the books she had mentioned a small detail that wasn't explained and Hermione was bugged by the fact that she wouldn't have it in her essay.

She spent the rest of the time looking for books trying to research that little detail some more in order to include it on her parchment that was already 18 inches long. When she finally found the information she was looking for, the sun had already set and Hermione dully noted that she would skip dinner.

She didn't care too much, seeing as she could always go to the kitchens later so instead, she focused on rewriting her essay with all the necessary details this time. When she was on her last paragraph, she flexed her fingers and started writing again.

Hermione didn't get pass a sentence when someone walked up to her. Looking up, a bit annoyed at being interrupted, she saw that it was Malfoy and her irritation increased just a bit.

Huffing, she asked impatiently, "What do you want ferret?"

He eyed her a bit before saying neutrally, "Little Weasley's unconscious in the hospital wing."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at his words, but part of her was suspicious. "Is this your idea of some kind of sick joke Malfoy?" she asked almost desperate that the answer would be yes. Noticing his disbelieving eyes on her, she continued.

"I swear to Merlin, if it is, it is not funny!" Hermione ranted a bit annoyed now that she was more sure of herself, "Just because you can't come up with anything does NOT mean you could just come up and scare me into believing my friends are hurt!"

Malfoy fixed her with a steely glaze and a slightly... hurt? no.. angry stare and looked at her seriously. The rational part of her mind was taking in his stoic gaze and serious expression. Part of her became panicky and she was starting to breathe quickly.

"Little Weasley's unconsious in the hospital wing," he repeated in a tone that showed no expression. Her eyes searched him for any hint of a joke and she was partially wondering why he was telling her.

But her focus wasn't on his intentions, instead, she breathed out in a hurry and scared tone, "You better not be playing me," before almost tripping over her chair and rushing out of the library to get to the hospital wing.

Her heart was racing and a thousand thoughts were going through her head as she tried to force herself to be calm. Her breathing hitched as she sprinted faster and she slowed to a stop when she was a few metres from the doors of her destination.

Taking a few moments to compose herself and catch her breathe, Hermione pushed the doors of the hospital wing, still breathing slightly heavily.

She froze and felt her heart stop as her eyes caught sight of a limp, very pale figure with auburn red fair that contrasted greatly against her skin, fanning around her face and on the pillow, laying with her eyes closed, unmoving on one of the cots near the window.

* * *

Hermione had no idea how long she stood there in the doorway, with her breathe stuck in her throat, as she stared in a non believing manner at the cot. She felt weak and couldn't bring herself to go over to Ginny.

Knowing it was foolish, she chided herself, _maybe she just fell and got knocked out, _but for some reason, even though that was a possiblity, she couldn't help but doubt it, confident that Ginny was more careful than that.

Swallowing, Hermione told herself to take deep breathes-- which at first came in sharp inhales and exhales-- before she calmed down enough to go to Madam Pomfrey. She could not yet go over to Ginny without finding out what happened exactly.

Seeing her figure, Hermione hesitantly walked over before finding her voice and stumbling over her words, "M-madam P-p-pomfrey? What happened?"

Madam Pomfrey turned and looked at her sadly, "the poor dear fell into the lake.. she was already unconscious, experiencing hypothermia and slight asphyxia when she was brought in."

Hermione paled and swallowed a few times, before asking a question she was not sure if she wanted the answer to, "I-is her condition s-stable?"

Looking at her a sullenly, the older woman sighed and said, "Her body temperature is still abnormally low, but it is stable. Her intake of lake water was pumped out, so she should be fine. But her unconscious state doesn't help. There's no way of knowing for sure, these next 48 hours are the critical period, her body needs to generate enough heat on its own or she may not wake up."

Not knowing what to think, Hermione stumbled back a bit and barely heard the next words, "If she wakes up, chances of her recovery will be much higher, but right now, there's no way to know if her mind will become alert."

Hermione stepped back, falling onto a cot and sat, gazing off in thought and worry as she watched Madam Pomfrey, almost unseeingly as she bustled around performing charms on Ginny's body.

Unable to watch the sad sight, yet not being able to bring herself to leave for loyalty to her friend, she walked in a dead manner over to a small chair and slumped into it. _Ginny will be fine, _she told herself but the rational part was nagging at the back of her mind, _she's comatose pretty much.. real fine._

Sighing, her daze broke and she wondered if Harry and Ron knew. She doubted it though as they would be here with her if they did indeed know. Not wanting to leave, yet feeling the obligation to tell her best friends, Hermione was slightly lost as to what she could do.

* * *

Feeling a presence next to her, Hermione didn't look at first. Having no idea who it was, she wasn't really caring until the person silently took the seat next to her. It was then that she glanced at him or her from the corner of her eye.

It was.. Zabini. He caught her gaze and gave her a slight nod in which she returned. They sat in understanding silence for a bit, with Hermione curious as to why the Slytherin was here-- there were no other occupied cots.

She noticed his hand was toying with something inside his cloak as if unsure.. before he felt her stare, looked up and sighed. Pulling out two objects, Hermione's eyes widened when she noticed they both belonged to Ginny-- it was her wand and shrunk broom.

He must have saw her alarmed and questioning eyes, because he sighed again and stood up. Hermione watched as he strode over to the table next to Ginny's cot and placed the two things... gently? down.

She waited patiently as he walked over again and sat next to her. He was silent and she rush him as he gathered his thoughts. After a few moments, he shifted his gaze to her, not really making eye contact, and muttered, "I don't know where to start."

The slight suspicion in her thoughts simmered down as she said with slight understanding, "How did you come upon her things?"

"I went and got them." His voice was soft and void of emotion, and Hermione was almost sure he knew that his response didn't really answer her question. However, she waited for him to go on.

"I.." He began before pausing to think over his words, "I saw her drop her wand.. and.. fall into the lake... I was out flying.. I brought her here."

It was a very undetailed account of what had happened, but Hermione was satisfied with the brief over.. for now anyways. He wasn't a bad person, she had learned that much, but she was more curious as to why he went to fetch her things, rather than why he saved her.

She was startled when she heard his voice again, "I.. don't think she should know.. Can you not tell her Granger?"

At this request, she frowned and upon seeing this, he sighed yet again and said defeated, "I'll let her know.. but I don't need her knowing.. not now anyways."

His cryptic answered sparked her curiosity, but she didn't comment and exhaled, before saying softly, "Alright, you have my word. I won't tell her."

Then, she added as an after thought, "if.. you tell me why you fetched her things." It appeared that he had not expected this, but he recovered and raised an eyebrow lazily at her before smirking halfheartedly.

"How.. Slytherin of you, Granger," he nodded in a slight amused acknowledgement before turning stoic, and saying, "To answer your question, I really don't know."

He leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes for a few seconds before concluding, "A wizard is nothing without his wand and as a flyer, a connection with a broom is something I can understand."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione hid her confused thoughts as she really didn't understand at all, but she let it go. It was another few moments when Zabini got up and left before Harry and Ron came in, worried expressions adorning their faces.

* * *

Hermione recounted the things Madam Pomfrey told her, leaving out what she had learned from Zabini. The trio stayed in the hospital wing for the next few hours and Hermione couldn't help the gratitude she felt at having them to go through the situation with.

They left extremely reluctantly when Madam Pomfrey threatened to not let them come back and headed back to the common room in an exhausted fashion. Telling the two that she felt she needed sleep, the two looked at her in understanding before bidding her a goodnight.

Showering briefly, and getting ready for bed, Hermione noticed that it was almost 11 when she climbed into her four poster. Though she was tired, Hermione laid there surrounded by her thoughts for a long while.

Thinking about her conversation with Zabini, she couldn't help the part of her that was intrigued at how things would turn out. But before she could dwell long on the thought of Ginny and Zabini, she wondered briefly if that was how Malfoy found out.

Malfoy..She thought, instantly alert. She felt like she owed him, but instead of feeling sour.. she felt slightly regretful at her accusations. However, he seemed... understanding? Sighing, Hermione prepared herself for a sleepless night and allowed herself to endulge in her thoughts.. _about Malfoy, _she added dryly in her head.

It was ironic at the direction her thoughts were headed. She had brief images of him being continuingly sweet towards her, before she shut them out. Malfoy? sweet? They don't go together, she mused.

But, he _was_ civil.. on certain times... that meant he _could be _sweet--if he tried. _Well, _she thought, _he _is _good looking. _She rolled her eyes at her girl senses, but who was she to deny the obvious. It wasn't like she was going to announce her undying love for him or anything.

For the next hour, Hermione debated with herself about her loathing towards the blonde Slytherin before finally admitting to herself defeatedly, that he _was _indeed a likeable guy. Not that _she_ would ever like him, but times when he were .. s_weet_, she shuddered at the adjective, it gave him too much credit-- but she couldn't find another word, made him.. almost tolerable.

There was the whole, bad, arrogant boy thing going on that girls liked for some reason. Hermione didn't but she found that the fact that he actually carried a heart was... cute. It made him a sensible guy that was trying to.. hide. Snickering to herself, Hermione thought wryly, _right, Malfoy trying to hide, he'd probably be jumping out everywhere vying for the attention!_

Having worn herself out, she glanced at the clock and saw that it read 2:27am, and decided that she needed to sleep. She was surprised at the sudden flash of a memory, however, and smiled despite its contents.

_"Watch where you're going Mudblood," _He_ smirked._

_"Get out of my way, Malfoy." She had snapped.  
_

_"No, I don't think I will," he said, with that stupid smirk of his. _At this Hermione felt her lips tug upwards a bit.

_Hermione had an obvious fake smile and talked in a sweet voice, "Now IF you'll just __excuse me…"_

_She had the doorway already, and finished her sentence while descending down the steps. "I for one, want to see my mum and d--" _For some reason, Hermione didn't sadden at this part, but rather reminisce at what she knew was coming up.

_She had stiffened and quickly said, "--my mum."_

_She remembered hurrying down the last of the steps and scolding herself. She had walked about 4 yards when she heard a voice calling at her._

_"Granger!"_

_Stopping in mid-step she turned and remembered the surprise when she saw Malfoy looking at her. To further her surprise, he nodded ever so slightly as if to… silently acknowledge the fact that he… had understood? _

_Confused, she had nodded in return and… he smirked as if announcing his departure… in a form of goodbye? Smiling slightly, Hermione left to find her mum before saying good bye to Harry, Ron, and Ginny._

Shaking her head lightly to herself, Hermione wondered briefly why her mind brought up the memory at such a time, but couldn't help but see how her earlier thoughts tied in perfectly. Laughing to herself, she allowed sleep to consume her.

* * *

A/N: **GO TO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! **lol XD and I hope you enjoyed this. Please review as always and give me any form of feedback. It would be very much appreciated, suggestions, criticism, advise, ideas, etc. ^_^

* * *


	14. Coincidence or Just Irony

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** So I'm thinking about having Ginny in the hospital wing for a while, so that she can't get a date to the formal (it's not THAT mean c'mon!) and have her go stag, where something happens with Blaise or something.. what do you think?

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! GO ON THE ****POLL**** ON MY PROFILE, IT WILL HELP THE STORY ALONG GREATLY!**

**P.S. read my other story and review. ^_^  
**

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _Shaking her head lightly to herself, Hermione wondered briefly why her mind brought up the memory at such a time, but couldn't help but see how her earlier thoughts tied in perfectly. Laughing to herself, she allowed sleep to consume her._

**14. Coincidence or Just Irony  
**

"_Gay lovers _Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley share burden of Weasley's sister's accident?!" Ron screeched as he read to the end turning red. "Bollocks! Who's the bloody idiot that wrote this?!"

Hermione laughed silently to herself as she watched Harry snatch the Hogwarts' equivalent of the Daily Prophet out of Ron's hands. He skimmed the lines and frowned, creasing his forehead. At this Hermione couldn't help herself and laughed aloud at both their faces.

"Y-you..k-know," she choked, trying to not laugh, "s-sitting so close to e-each other.. and t-taking the paper m-m-makes you two look like ... a-an old m-married c-couple."

Ron turned beet red and even Harry had a tinge of a flush on his ears. Harry made an obvious attempt to scoot further down the bench but found it fruitless as the table was filled with people.

The trio was currently at breakfast and though Hermione was still a bit tired from lack of sleep, she was enjoying the time she was currently spending with both Harry and Ron.

It felt a little strange not sitting next to Ginny and talking, but she was trying to stir her thoughts away from that area until the evening following this day, when the critical 48 hours will have passed and she would be relieved.

She was extremely worried and knew that the two guys sitting across from her were as well. However, their first morning class was starting soon, and she needed to proofread their essays first. (It w_as _Snape... can't make it less than perfect, or he'd give them a D or T without hesitation!)

After making the necessary corrections, Hermione saw that people were starting to leave so she handed the essays back (not without noticing that they were discussing Quidditch--again!) and rushed them to class.

"Come on you two," she said, already off the bench with her book bag and waiting for them. When the two were finally ready, the trio headed down towards the dungeons, walking a bit briskly even though they had roughly ten minutes.

* * *

Reaching the potions classroom, they headed in and saw that only about half the class had taken their seats. The half that was filled with Gryffindors, the Slytherins, were as always lagging around, doing whatever they pleased, knowing they wouldn't get in trouble for it.

The three found empty seats near each other and set their stuff down. While Harry and Ron plopped onto the seats, Hermione was getting ready to sit when she heard the familiar bark of Snape.

"Who told you dunderheads to sit down? Get up!" No wonder none of the Slytherins had sat-- "Now listen carefully as I assign you your groups, I won't repeat it." His last words were obviously directed at the Gryffindors, although they should have been meant for their other classmates.

"Thomas, Brown, Parkinson!" "Weasley, Patil, Goyle!" "Potter, Longbottom, Bulstrode!" Hermione grimaced when she realized how he set up the groups and tuned him out until she heard her own name.

"..foy, Granger, Zabini!" "Finnigan, Crabbe, Greengrass!" When there was silence following this, he barked out once more, "What are you waiting for? Get to work!"

Hermione sighed to herself and shared a looked with Harry and Ron, before getting her stuff and grudgingly moving when the rest of her classmates had gotten up. _At least it's not that cow Parkinson, _she thought to herself as she sat herself in a seat near a cauldron where Zabini was already at.

Seeing Malfoy was there too, she twisted her head to briefly glance at the board and recognizing the ingredients, she saw that they were brewing the Wolfsbane potion. Turning back around in her seat, she saw that the ferret was tilting the chair back and leaning lazily with a smirk in place.

_Well, on the bright side, _she thought dryly, _he can't mess anything up if his lazy arse doesn't do anything._ She was reminded of her thoughts last night and now seeing the blonde albino in person, wondered how in Merlin's beard she was able to think such things. Must be wishful thinking, she concluded to herself.

Letting her gaze shift to Zabini, she nodded a neutral, impassive, but still friendly nod and said politely in acknowledgement, "Zabini."

He nodded in a civil manner in return and greeted her with the same acknowledgement, "Granger." Perhaps it was their conversation last night, or maybe it was the fact that she never had anything directly against him-- that was more Ginny.

Shaking her thoughts, Hermione realized that all the same, Zabini was someone she could easily befriend and get acquainted with. That was something she'd be sure to tell Ginny when she wakes u-- _there you go again 'Mione, _Hermione scolded herself.

Deciding to focus on the potion instead, she chose to ignore Malfoy's presence altogether and directed her attention to Zabin-- Blaise completely. She would try to get to know him, she decided, and it would first mean stop calling him Zabini and calling him Za-Blaise. At least in her head, it's a good start, she mused.

"Shall we get started then, Zabi--Blaise?" She asked him, watching as his eyebrows rose at her initiative action and gave an amused half hearted smirk. Once again, he gave her a brief nod, however, this time it was barely visible and it was more in a way that told her.. he accepts her truce-- or whatever it was at the moment.

Clearing his expression, Za-Blaise said in a cool voice, "Alright, _Hermione, _I'll go get the ingredients and you'll get the cauldron ready?" He raised an eyebrow to see if the arrangement was alright with her. Nodding, Hermione couldn't help but shake her head, as she took out her wand, at his childish antics.

Was there _really _a need to stress her name? Lowering her head a bit to get a better aim, she murmured a soft _incendio, _and while sitting up again, she noticed a weird, contemplating and slightly glaring look on Malfoy's face. She would've shaken it off as part of him being a prat in general, but the look was directed towards.. her?

Not that she should have been surprised if it had, but having been used to either silence or some civility.. all out dislike or disdain towards her, this mixture was new to her and it gave her a funny feeling. She was curious as to what he could be thinking, but at the same time, she was concerned about herself for wanting to know.

It wasn't obvious, but she noticed that he looked as if in deep thought, or as deep in thought as he could be with that puny brain of his, and was only briefly looking at her through the corner of his eye. This didn't help the mass of thoughts in her _own_ mind, but what could she do?

Watching his face return to its normal impassive expression, she brushed it off and was almost relieved when Z-Blaise came back with the ingredients. Her own thoughts disturbed her and she was remind yet again of her...conclusions the night before.

When he 'accidentally' knocked her potions book over and smirked at her, Hermione didn't know the reason for the strange sense of gratitude. She was glad for a reason to think that she was temporary insane and that he was still the same git.. but maybe mostly grateful that she had a reason to contradict her thoughts with.

Leaving her thoughts alone, she saw that ..Blaise was giving her a calculating look. Sending him a questioning glance, he shook his head slightly and gestured for them to start the potion. Of course, Malfoy sat back and did nothing besides randomly hexing Gryffindors.

Not sure why she was paying attention, or why she wasn't getting angry that her peers were being hexed, she squeezed her eyes shut for a second and blamed it on the lack of sleep she had.

* * *

After morning classes had ended, Hermione grabbed a quick lunch before separating from Ron and Harry. The two had History of Magic before a scheduled Quidditch practice, and Hermione, wanting time to do the newly assigned potions homework, decided to head to the library.

Of course, the two guys had rolled their eyes when she told them--she pretended not to notice, but was aware of it all the same-- and she had to allow herself a moment to bask in the happy, content atmosphere they created.

Now stepping through the doors of the library, she paused for a moment to let the smell of parchment and books fill her nose. She knew it was rather bookish of her, but she couldn't help the fact that she enjoyed the scent of the library.

Heading towards a table located near the center of all the stacks of books and shelves, Hermione gently put her things down and sat in a chair. Pulling out a bottle of ink, two quills (one being a spare), and fresh sheets of parchment, she busied herself by writing up an outline.

Having finished her outline, she let her hand rest for a moment from writing when she reread the things she wrote, to herself. Lifting the sheet of parchment, she frowned when she saw the bad flow from section one to section two.

Hermione was about to pick up her quill and fix it when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around in her seat, she looked up to see.. Cormac McLaggen? It took a bit of inner strength and willpower to prevent herself from frowning.

As much as she wanted, she instead forced a tight smile and said as politely as she could, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," he answered, quite haughtily might she add before flushing a bit, "As you know.. the Autumn Formal is coming up.."

She blanched a bit and couldn't help the frown that slipped when she saw where this was going. He had trailed off, so she took this chance to recover and quickly reply before he could say anything.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact seeing as I'm one of the prefects who planned it," she replied snootily just to grate his nerves, then rushed out, "But I'm only going to go for the welcoming as formals are not my thing so I will be leavi--"

"About that, I was just wondering, since you're going and all, if you would like to accompany me to it?" he cut in 'smoothly,' not aware of the atrocious manners he was showing. Having no intention of spending more than a few minutes in his presence, she thought of the best way to decline, before deciding to just be blunt.

She thought before saying, "Actually," here she paused, hesitating a bit, before going on, "I don't think that's such a good idea. _If_ I am to stay, I would go on my own and spend time with friends, but seeing as I won't be there for more than an hour, there's no need for me to accompany anyone. Thank you for the offer though, I'm sure it was very generous."

* * *

"Now, if you might excuse me, I have quite a bit of homework today. Have a good day, will you..Cormac," inwardly, Hermione was cheering, but she kept a blank expression on until he was out of her sight when she broke into a small grin.

Returning her attention to her outline, she had picked up her quill when a person suddenly sat themselves opposite of her. Glancing up curiously, she was surprised and taken aback when she looked up to a half grinning, half smirking.. Blaise Zabini.

He had sat himself in the chair in the way that she had seen a lot of guys do-- with the back of the chair facing the table, arms folded over it, and straddling it backward. It was a small thing she took note of as she was more interested in why he was there in the first place.

"Mother of Salazar, absolutely bollocks, that was! I never thought the Gryffindor Princess could be so full bollocks!" It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about, but when she did, her cheeks became tinged with pink sheepishly and she gave a guilty, yet self satisfied smile.

If she was surprised at his friendliness towards her, she was even more shocked when he chuckled aloud, as if he was completely comfortable around her like they had been friends for the longest time.

She had never seen this side of him before, and had to wonder what had put him in such a good mood. She never thought a Slytherin of all people, would be here sitting across from her, openly showing his emotions and.. being _nice_. She didn't even know it was in their vocabulary!

Still laughing to himself, Hermione smiled as she watched, listening as he spoke to her once more--with a smirk, "Merlin Hermione, I almost feel bad for the guy.. actually no, he _is_ a prick."

Hermione had to laugh aloud as well, he _was_ nice, up until his last comment. But it was without malice, and Hermione shook her head to herself, rolling her eyes at the way he was acting. He was being so out of character, and she wondered what he was even doing in the _library._

Voicing her thoughts, she listened to his response, "Oh, Draco was here--speaking of which, I better go find him. Later Granger," he ended with a smirk towards her. She raised her eyebrows and watched the effect get ruined when he winked mischievously.

After he left, Hermione read over the outline for a third time before getting out of her seat to find a book to give her details about the properties of moonstone. Stretching as she got out of her seat, she headed over to the section of the libary with research books.

When she had gotten a third volume and was heading back towards her seat, she was interrupted by a call of, "Hermione!" Turning, she saw Justin jogging up to her. Her face morphed into an inquisite expression and she greeted him, waiting for the prefect to speak.

* * *

"I've been looking for you, I saw your stuff on one of the tables and since you weren't there, I figured I'd find you in this section," he explained, and Hermione smiled to herself at her predictable personality.

Laughing a bit, she nicely replied, "You figured correctly then..What were you looking for me for?" He laughed with her for a bit, before clearing his throat.

"O-oh," he stumbled, probably still containing his laughter, Hermione thought, and watched as he took a deep breath. "I was actually going to talk to you about Autumn Formal."

At this statement, Hermione's mind went into panic mode... _this can't possibly be good,_ she thought, and could almost see Ginny giving her a knowing look and Malfoy smirking at her.

However, she breathed in relief with a slight sigh, calming down when she heard his next words, "I-I thought t-that since we were b-both prefects o-of the same group, perhaps we c-could m-meet up earlier to welcome t-the students..t-t-together?"

Laughing slightly at her paranoid thoughts, Hermione smiled at him and saw him look a bit..relieved for whatever reason. Of course, Justin was always looking out for the students, he wanted to greet the students together! Maybe he didn't want to stay for it either.

"Oh Thank Merlin!" She gave a small chuckle here and said, "For a moment, I thought you were going to ask me to the formal or something absurd like that!"

Hermione was about to tell him that she would like the company while welcoming people when she saw his face... flushed deep red, looking sheepish, and avoiding her eyes.. it confused her and for a moment she wondered if he was feeling well.

Then, a thought occurred to her, and she laughed nervously, slowly asking, "You _weren't_ just asking me to the formal..._w-were you?_" The fact that he was acting like Ron whenever he was guilty.. and turning redder.. answered her question and she gasped slightly.. mentally slapping herself.

She felt awkward and unsure what to do, and opted to try to fix it, "I'm sorry Justin! I h-had no idea you meant it l-like that! N-not that I w-wouldn't go, b-but see, w-well, there's nothing wrong with y-you and I'm sure plenty of girls would just l-love to go with you, I happen to be a very b-bad person to ask and it's your bad l-luck that I..w-well--"

"Hermione.. it's o-okay!" He stumbled out, still a bit red, and it was time for Hermione to flush when she realized just how long she had been babbling. So much for 'fixing' it. Oh..how Ginny would laugh at her if she could see her at his moment.

Feeling guilty, regretful, and shameful, Hermione did not know how to act or what to do as she watched Justin shuffle around, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere than here. Clearing her throat, she decided to try to end the uncomfortable silence for both of them, "Er.. I'll see you at the prefects' meeting!"

She watched as he walked briskly away, and sighed in relief, but then she heard a snicker. Rolling her eyes, thinking it was probably just Blaise, she turned around and didn't expect to see Malfoy there... smirking at her, and his eyes telling her that he was gloating in her face.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Was Blaise too out of character? I was trying to make him become friends with Hermione.. but maybe I'll just have it be revealed later that he was just superficially happy or something. But anyways, please review XD all feedback is welcome.. so yeah ^_^


	15. Concluding Acceptances

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** I'm sorry it took forever to update this. But I've been really busy. Haha, anyways, here's the new chapter, a bit more action between Hermione and Draco as some of you guys were complaining about that. XD

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

**GO ON THE ****POLL**** ON MY PROFILE, IT WILL HELP THE STORY ALONG GREATLY!**

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP:_ She watched as he walked briskly away, and sighed in relief, but then she heard a snicker. Rolling her eyes, thinking it was probably just Blaise, she turned around and didn't expect to see Malfoy there... smirking at her, and his eyes telling her that he was gloating in her face._

**15. Concluding Acceptances  
**

He stood there, slightly leaning against a bookshelf, the perfect image of lazy haughtiness and having not a care in the ever permanent smirk was still adorned on his face, except this time, it was in full blown smugness.

He was obviously waiting for a reaction of some sort that would prove he was correct, knowing that she knew he was right-- not that it really meant anything anyways, it was a small and insignificant detail, one that didn't even matter!

_Then why are you trying so hard to convince yourself of that fact_, she heard a voice in her heard nag at her.. it was almost as if she could see a smug Malfoy in her head as well. _Well, seeing as he's in your thoughts anyways.._

Pursing her lips, Hermione decided to act as if she had no idea why he was smug and refuse to acknowledge it in any way. She would not let him get entertained by this.

Rolling her eyes, though not completely annoyed--yet, she spoke with an edge to her voice, "What do you want, _ferret_?"

Wanting to taunt him and turn the scenario around, he was apparently not going to give her the satisfaction because he only narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

And even then, it was not even in malice.. it seemed as if it were more with..amusement and the tinge of irritation--though the amusement part was hardly likely. With her weird thoughts these days, Hermione was not about to trust her assumptions.

It was probably just a phase, and until it passed, she wasn't going to do anything that would set herself up for even _more_ weird thoughts, over thinking, analyzing and.. hoping.

"Well mudblood.. I have a message from McGonagall," he drawled out, deliberately slow knowing that he had her attention. She glowered at him when he stopped talking after that and sent her a triumphant look.

He cocked an eyebrow as if mocking her and waiting for her to ask him for the message. She was getting irritated quite quickly now, but did not want him to know that he was getting to her.

* * *

Biting back a sharp retort, Hermione put on a tight lipped smile and forced a saccharine voice as she said, "If wittle Malfoy would tell Hermione the message, she would be very happy."

Aware that she was annoyed, he spoke lazily, and copied her tone, "Well Draco would _not_ be happy if wittle Hermione was all cheerful." The fact that he was mocking her made her narrow her eyes, but it surprised her that she was not focusing on that.

Selective hearing must be part of her phase because for the time being, his overall words were lost as she zeroed in on her first name flowing so smoothly. It was as if he had been saying it his whole life.

Hermione couldn't help but frown a bit at the unfamiliar feeling, much like how one would feel after drinking muggle soda, at the pit of her stomach. It was tingly and she did not want to have to think what it meant.

Her mind was mentally replaying the exact moment her name left his lips, and she was scaring herself with the same tingly, soda feeling that arose a bit every time she heard it-- even if it was all in her head. _...Hermione... ..Hermione.. _Merlin, Mione, _how much more conceited can you get_??

Hiding her interior thoughts, she glared at him as coldly as she could, almost afraid that he would be able to see into her mind, "Just spit it out Malfoy."

He looked a bit taken aback by her change in character, but smirked and once again, looked _amused_ all the same. He mockingly lectured her and she felt her blood boil just a bit more. "Now, now, be nice Granger, don't you have manners--oh wait, I suppose I shouldn't assume mudbloods will know what I'm talking about."

She had to refrain from rolling her eyes at the unoriginal remark, it made her anger simmer a bit--perhaps the teasing tone to it, or she was assuming things again.

Looking up, she was surprised to see that he was closer.. a lot closer to her than he was a moment ago. Hermione felt her heart rate increase and could almost hear it pounding in her chest, and she swore that she was about to explode when he leaned down--

..to her ear. He was toying with her and though she knew it, her bloody hormones did not want him to stop exactly. And she almost didn't catch the words he breathed, "Granger...quit..gape..me.."

Hermione was confused, she closed her eyes and squeezed shut, shaking her head a bit, she opened them, hoping she wasn't blushing. To her surprise, her hand was curled in a fist and Malfoy... had not moved an inch.

* * *

_What happened_? Hermione thought, now more than beyond confused.. however, her thoughts quickly changed path.. _oh no.. dear Merlin, bloody hell no..tell me I did _not _just _fantasize_ about the ferret?! dear Merlin.. no no no.._

"No..no no," she whispered with her eyes wide, and was fighting down a flush when she saw that Malfoy was there looking at her with a knowing smirk.

"I said quit gaping at me Granger.. I know it must be hard, but did I really need to repeat myself," he drawled arrogantly, smirking slightly, those by the way his lips kept twitching, she would assume that he wanted nothing more than to laugh at her.

Gulping slightly, wondering why she was suddenly feeling like she wanted nothing more than to run far away as fast as she could, Hermione managed to get out in a calm voice, "What did you want ferret?"

She watched as he pushed himself off the shelf, stretched or flexed a bit, before speaking coolly in a laidback manner, "Prefect meeting with McGonagall after dinner."

As he was turning to leave, Hermione muttered to herself, "Why couldn't Blaise have told me? He's prefect too.."

She looked up when he stopped in place and wondered if he was going to say anything else. He was giving her that weird contemplating look once more before saying lazily, "Say something mudblood?"

Opening her mouth, she was going to retort when her brows furrowed as she remembered something, "No..nothing..well actually, speaking of which, was Blaise feeling okay?"

Hermione had not forgotten his out of character behavior and though she wanted to say something sarcastic, her curiosity got the better out of her.

She watched him carefully so he could not lie to her and was surprised when she saw something flash through his eyes for a second when she said Blaise. It was gone before she could see what it was, but she neglected to comment on it.

He smirked with a boyish glint in his eyes, before saying, "_That_ was dear Zabini hexed with multiple cheering charms."

Hermione almost laughed at how.. naive he appeared.. but her eyes widened in realization and she smiled softly to herself. It made sense at least.

She saw that he had picked up a book and was tossing it at her. She barely caught it and saw that it was one of the books she had earlier...and of which she hadn't realized she had dropped.

When she looked up from the book, Hermione saw that he was now walking past her, and heard a soft, arrogant, "See you Granger." It was so soft that she thought she had imagined it..but when he smirked smugly at her slightly baffled expression, she knew it wasn't her imagination.

Normally, she would have been annoyed at his tactics, but instead, she found herself looking at his retrieving back until he was out of sight. And when he was gone, she heaved a sigh and took several deep breathes, closing her eyes when she realized her heart was fluttering just a tiny bit.

But it was a tiny bit too much-- this wasn't a good thing, and she wanted Ginny to be with her more than anything so she could talk it out. She wasn't going to let it get out of hand, because she could tell that she was slightly.. _intrigued_ by him... and it scared her.

A dangerous _interest_-- the word describing her thoughts towards the ferret made her shudder. However, feeling strangely light and content, she did not want her..thoughts to stop just yet.

* * *

When Hermione finally got back to her essay, she picked up her parchment and just started reading over her outline yet again, when she scowled at the familiar words and threw it down. It was obvious that she was not going to get any work done at the moment, so she sighed and packed up, a bit distracted without knowing why.

She left her stuff in her dorm and was going to go down to the Quidditch Pitch, perhaps to catch Harry and Ron, but at the last moment changed her path and headed towards the hospital wing instead.

Arriving at the infirmary, she saw that the doors were slightly ajar. Curious, she peered through the crack and was taken aback by what she saw. There, at the foot of Ginny's bed was none other than Blaise himself. He was muttering to himself and sighing.

Her eyes widened when he walked around to the side of the bed at peered at her redheaded friend in a thoughtful gaze, _much like the one Malfoy keeps sending me,_ she couldn't help but think. Hermione watched as he lifted a hand hesitatingly, ready to finger a strand of hair, before shaking his head and walking away.

Seeing him ready to come out, she rushed away from the door and went further down the hall to make as if she was just arriving. She forced a casual smile when she saw him and waved nonchalantly before adding with interest, "What are you doing here?"

He nodded at her before mumbling out, just barely audible, "Needed a potion to get rid of effects of the cheering charm." Hermione grinned and couldn't contain her laughter. She dully noted that he was glaring at her just a bit, before she shook her head and went to see Ginny.

"See you at the prefect meeting, " she called over her shoulder, smiling softly to herself. She conjured a chair next to Ginny's bedside table, making herself comfortable, before organizing the cards and gifts neatly for her.

"Well Gin," Hermione murmured softly, "Now you definitely have to get better soon, I have no one to consult me."

Mockingly scolding Ginny, Hermione sighed knowing that she most likely couldn't even hear her. But she continued to talk to her as it was making her feel slightly better. "It's barely been a day and yet, so much has happened-- well, not really-- but did you know that I befriended Blaise? Now don't throw a fit, but he came and checked on you too, you know..."

* * *

When Hermione happened to glance at the clock, she was surprised to see that so much time had passed and dinner was almost over. She only had about 15 minutes to get to the prefect meeting. Hurriedly collecting her things, she bid Ginny a farewell and rushed to McGonagall's office.

She rushed through the halls and moving staircases, cursing the fact that the meeting was all the way on the other side of the castle. When she was a corridor away, she slowed to a half jogging, half walking pace and realized with dread that she was already a minute late.

When she finally got to the transfiguration professor's office, she turned the knob softly, yet hurriedly before entering, closing it softly while saying aloud, "I'm so sorry that I'm late, I was caught up an--"

Hermione, who had just turned around, noted with surprise to see Anthony Goldstein about to leave, and Malfoy at Professor McGonagall's desk. Speaking of the professor, she opened her mouth and spoke curtly, "I'm glad you could join us Ms. Granger. However, you need not worry about being late as I was just informing everyone that the meeting has been cancelled. I'm going over instructions with group leaders and I was just about to tell Mr. Malfoy. Now if you please, do come and sit down."

Blushing, Hermione walked over and sat down next to a smirking Malfoy, placing her hands in her laps and looking attentively at Professor McGonagall. Clearing her throat, McGonagall pursed her lips slightly before saying, "As you know, the ball is coming up and the prefects will be organizing it. Your group shall have the first shift of chaperoning. I understand that you two will organize a list of things to go over and divide the tasks amongst your group?"

"Yes Professor," Hermione answered immediately and became ashamed for her partner when he did not say anything.

"Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked again, a tone of impatience in her voice. Hermione glanced at him from the corner of her eye and felt embarrassed that he was sitting back lazily, and answered in a bored tone, "Yes Professor."

"Very well, that is all. Good night," she dismissed with a nod of her head. Hermione bid her a goodnight, shaking her head as Malfoy headed out the door without so much as a second glance, and followed him out of her office.

A bit irked, she spoke in a casual, but irritated tone to his retreating back, "Could you have been any ruder, ferret?" Hermione watched as he stopped and turned his head, smirking and drawling out, "Yes, I could have. Be glad I wasn't Granger."

He now turned around fully as Hermione glared halfheartedly and continued to walk up to him. For a brief second, she thought to herself, _did he just let me catch up to him?_ before brushing it off and narrowing her eyes at him as she stopped in front of the albino ferret.

"Honestly, to think you're in the sixth year!" She murmured, exasperated, to herself, before adding, "blokes, won't ever bloody understand them." Hermione began to walk past him a bit, and felt her irritation die down a bit when she saw him shake his head, smirking to himself, before turning around and walking a bit behind her.

Her heart sped up a bit when she had enough rational.. or more like too much rational, to think and realized that they were technically walking together. Silently inhaling and exhaling, Hermione cursed herself and did her best to act normal, hoping that her face wasn't flushed. Or if was flushed, that it was too dark to see.

"So Granger, what made the goody-two-shoes late?" He drawled out mockingly, his voice coming from beside her and she instantly felt nervous, but then she heard the smug tone in his voice as he said, "Off snogging Finch-Fletchley somewhere?"

Embarrassed yet annoyed at the same time, she chose to huff indignantly before walking faster. She was a bit shocked, yet.. giddy? _What in Merlin's name Mione? _when she heard _his_ footsteps speed up as well to match her pace, though he continued to stay a little behind her.

"I bet he doesn't know how to snog at all," he continued baiting her, "but then again, that would be a perfect match for a prude like you, won't it?"

Braking suddenly, Hermione clenched her fists slightly and pivoted to face him. She was pleased to note that he stumbled slightly to keep from crashing into her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat slightly when a strand of his hair tickled her forehead before he steadied himself.

Ignoring the feeling in her gut, she looked him up and down slowly, before saying in a forced calm voice, that showed her irritation, "And you think you would do better?.._ferret?"

* * *

_His reaction was not like the one she planned, or wanted. Instead of becoming angry or shocked, he merely lifted his eyebrows and smirked--again!--lazily and spoke coolly.

"Oh, I _know_ I can." She felt her heart flutter a bit, but hardened her gaze and pursed her lips. Hermione turned on her heel again, walking at her own pace, telling herself to ignore him. She refused to be toyed around with, but she did not need him to know how his actions affected her thoughts and feelings.

Hermione hated the fact that her opinion on him kept shifting. He was still the same prat as he always was, but he was.. different. _Yeah..right... you keep thinking that Mione, _she chided herself mentally. She had no idea why she was so convinced that he was a good person..very, extremely, extremely, deep down inside.

_Well.. he _can_ be understanding at times-- unless it's my imagination.. like when he told me about Gi-- Merlin, I forgot that I have to thank him. _Cursing herself yet again, Hermione sighed to herself and turned around. She was surprised.. and slightly disappointed when she didn't see him behind her.

Instead, he was turned around and walking, more like strolling, the other way. Ridding herself of the Gryffindor pride, she sucked up the courage part and called out lightly, "Ferret."

He stopped walking to show he had heard her, but did not turn around. This made her slightly nervous and feel more than awkward. "I.. about.. you see.."

She glanced at him, thinking he was about to say something like, "Spit it out Granger," when she was met with a sight of him folding his arms in a laidback manner. Refusing to be belittled, she focused her gaze on his eyes.

"..Ginny...t-thank you," she prayed to Merlin that he understood and didn't pry just to annoy her. To her relief, he did not ask questions. However, he met her gaze with his own and though it was only for a little moment, it felt like eternity before he turned his cool gray, blue eyes away and nodded.

When he left, she released a breath she did not know she had been holding and shook her head trying to rid her mind of the image of his alluring eyes.

* * *

A/N: SOOOO.... what do you think? XD Please review and give me feedback. Am I making Hermione progress her feelings too quickly? Well, actually, right now it's just some attraction.. hormones and all is what I figured. Anyways, I hope you liked it. ^_^


	16. Never Speak Too Soon

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** I really don't know how to approach this. The last chapter seemed fail as people thought Hermione's feelings or attraction was moving way too quickly. I'm going to backtrack a bit and neutralize it, or hopefully I will. I'm having her see things in another perspective and instead try and provoke feelings on Malfoy's side instead. This is going to be a really.. improvised chapter because.. I haven't written in so long and I kinda forgot my train of thought on how I wanted this chapter to be like.

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

**GO ON THE ****POLL**** ON MY PROFILE and PLEASE REVIEW  
**

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP:_ When he left, she released a breath she did not know she had been holding and shook her head trying to rid her mind of the image of his alluring eyes._

**16. Never Speak Too Soon  
**

Hermione lay in bed once again that night, staring at the top of her canopy. Many thoughts were running through her head and she wanted to be rid of them. Thank Merlin she only had afternoon classes tomorrow and could sleep in.

Her emotions were all over the place-- she felt anxiety and worry for Ginny's sake, gratitude and strong friendship regarding Ron and Harry, but then there was the ferret. She knew she didn't _fancy_ him, that was just a ludicrous thought.

But Hermione felt as if she almost.. owed him, for the account of miniscule things he managed to do for her (not that he really knew or even remembered, most likely). Her mind was going over everything that had happened in the library and she felt a bit of shame for her thoughts at the time. It was unlike her in more ways than one.

Since her talk that night with Blaise, in the hospital wing, it seemed as if she had more.. hope? for Malfoy. It was probably her subconscious undergoing wishful thinking. Hermione admitted to herself that she did want him to be .._good_ deep down, the prat that he was.

However, as she truly thought over everything, she realized that though he just might have a conscious, Malfoy had not changed a bit. It was merely her opinion of him that changed, causing her to see him and his actions in a new way.

Sighing, Hermione muttered aloud, "Merlin Gin, you do have horrible timing-- of all the days to go out flying in the middle of the night."

Shutting her eyes, Hermione felt a little disgusted at herself for the way her behavior had been. She had never truly respected girls that became all.. girly because of a guy and allowed said guy to occupy all thoughts and distract them from their studies.

_"It's just the rebellious side of me coming out, Mione. I get it, after Harry and the war, it would only make sense for me to tell myself to take interest in a Slytherin." _Hermione scrunched her eyes a bit, wondering where this was suddenly coming from, when she heard Ginny's voice in her head once again.

_"Even if that Slytherin happened to be the infamous arsehole…" _Opening her eyes slowly, Hermione smiled to herself, laughing softly thinking of how Ginny _still_ managed to help her even though she was in the hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione woke up after having slept to her content. Stretching out on her bed, she glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only a little past 10. She ran through her schedule in her head and figured she had about a good 4 or 5 hours before her first class (it happened to be Herbology) started.

Harry and Ron would be out of classes by lunchtime, but she didn't really feel like doing anything. It was a good day and she wanted to go out onto the grounds to spend some time to herself. Maybe she would visit Hagrid, she hadn't seen him in a quite a while.

First dropping by the hospital wing, she smiled softly seeing some more color in Ginny's cheeks. Fixing up the redhead's bedside table, she sat for a bit just watching her. Stretching, Hermione got up and made her way towards the Entrance Hall. She couldn't help but smirk a tiny bit as she saw Blaise heading the way she just came from.

Nodding in acknowledgment to the Slytherin, she thought to herself, _he obviously cares more than he says.. Gin, I can't wait to see what happens when you wake up._ She grinned at the thought, and walked with a bounce in her step towards the grounds.

Hermione sighed when the light of the sun hit her at first, and closed her eyes for a moment, soaking it all in when an icy voice cut through her bliss.

"Get a move on, Granger," Hermione snapped her eyes open and was a bit taken aback at the glare focused on her. Malfoy was coming from a bit away, strolling cockily with an impassive look on his face.

Glowering, she stepped away from the doorway shooting him a cold look, her nice mood disappearing. Hermione 'harrumphed' slightly to herself, lifting her nose in the air, and walked haughtily down the steps."Hurry up mudblood, I don't have all day," his cool, arrogant voice cut in again. Surprised at how much closer his voice sounded, she jumped a bit, tripping on the last step.

Hermione gasped and cried out softly when she felt a slight pain in her ankle. She managed to regain her balance before hitting the floor. Not expecting to be knocked into yet again, Hermione inhaled sharply when Malfoy brushed passed her roughly. This time, she couldn't stop herself from falling in time.

Feeling the pain in her ankle increase, she winced and looked up to see Malfoy looking down with a sneer on his face. Pissed off, Hermione pushed herself off the ground, getting up and snapping, "Malfoy! What's your probl-ow!"

_I must have sprained my ankle.. oh great, just great, _Hermione thought sourly, opting to narrow her eyes and say angrily, "Watch where you're going." Her anger was only fueled when he had the nerve to raise an eyebrow at her, before turning dramatically and stroll away.

* * *

"What do I do now?" Hermione muttered to herself softly, attempting to take a step before wincing and deciding otherwise. After another few attempts, she sighed and just about gave up, when she was interrupted by a voice calling out to her amusedly.

_And it just _has_ to be in front of the Entrance Hall for everyone to see,_ Hermione thought to herself, mentally hexing Malfoy, before turning towards Blaise who was watching her interestedly.. and of course, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, she said in a defeated tone, "I sprained my ankle. I'm so glad you find amusement in other people's pain, _Zabini."_

Shaking his head, Blaise retorted, "Back to last names, are we, _Granger?_" Hermione scoffed but felt her lips tug up slightly, before she pursed them and chose not to look at him. That was how she was taken by surprise when she suddenly found herself off the ground and facing the sky.

Squealing, she realized that Blaise had picked her up and was now carrying her inside. Squirming, she said frantically, "Put me down, Blaise! What are you doing?!"

"Helping you," he said with a tone that gave away the fact that he wanted to laugh. Smirking, he shot her an amused look and tightened his grip a bit. "Or.. I could do.." he started with a glint in his eye before tossing her up a bit, causing her to let out a small scream, "this. Oh come on Hermione, would you rather be out there the rest of the day looking like an idiot?"

He got her there, but not wanting to admit defeat, she harrumphed and crossed her arms poutily, embarrassed that everyone could see this. Not satisfied with everyone whispering, she smacked him across the head and gave a half-hearted glare. He laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, muttering, "It's not funny."

* * *

Limping a bit on her new ankle brace--- it was either that or she stayed overnight, and she definitely could not miss class--- Hermione groaned in frustration at how utterly foolish she looked. It didn't help that Blaise was watching and trying to stifle his laughs.

"Stupid ferret," she said under her breathe, _dear Merlin, what was I thinking? Still the same jerk as ever. _Noticing the questioning look that her Slytherin friend was sending her, she gave him a look that said 'Don't ask.'

Apparently, Blaise Zabini either did not comprehend faces or he ignored them.. he asked anyways.

Relating the events that happened, she saw him shaking his head to himself, saying softly, "Draco, Draco, Draco."

"What stick is up his arse?" Hermione mumbled irritatingly. Scoffing, she slapped herself mentally for all impressions that he was any different than his normal prick-like self. She lost herself in thoughts once again, noticing dully that Blaise was thinking as he looked at her, before leaving.

* * *

Sighing, Hermione walked slowly from the hospital wing to hide the limp from her steps, wincing slightly as she went down some stairs. A bit fazed for some reason, she almost stepped into the trick step before quickly skipping it. Unintentionally putting pressure on her ankle, she whimpered and inhaled sharply as she made her way down the rest of the steps carefully.

She noticed from the corner of her eye a bit of platinum blonde and groaned... Maybe she could avoid him.. Looking away from him.. she prayed silently and creeped along the sides of the corridor, her fingers grazing over the stone wall.

"Look what we have here," she heard the familiar snide voice call out. Sighing, Hermione said wearily, "If you must, please get it over with, I'm not in the mood." She looked up and saw something flicker in his eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was before he put his mask on again.

Of course he didn't make it easy and mocked tauntingly, "What's this? Has the mudblood finally come to acceptance of her inferiority?" Inhaling and exhaling, she searched his expression, before asking sincerely, "Must you do this, ferret?"

Obviously not expecting this, he sneered and said coolly with no emotion, "Can't take the truth, Granger?" Letting out a loud breath, she shut her eyes and ground out, "What. is. your _problem_ with me?!"

Feeling an onslaught of emotions and questions that has been pent up over the years, she turned around and fixed a steady gaze on him as best she good before expressing so many things that she's been wanting to say.

"Is it really just my heritage? Is it.. IS IT MALFOY?!" Her vision started to cloud, but Hermione pushed the tears back and continued in a calm, dead tone, void of emotion. "You want me to accept it?"

He watched her impassively as she got more into her rant. "What is it that you _hate_ ABOUT ME _SO MUCH_?! Fine! I'm a MUDBLOOD, A _LOWLY_ MUDBLOOD! T-Then what makes me _less_ than the o-other muggleborns??"

Swallowing, Hermione felt the first tear slide down her cheek and hurried up before she became too choked up to speak.

"Am I inferior to everyone else Malfoy? Do tell me! I'm not the only muggleborn, WHY ME?! What makes me so inferior? I've never done anything to you, b-because if I have, I-I really. DON'T. KNOW. W-what have I e-ever done to you?? You s-single ME out and go out of your way, tell me..please.. TELL ME _why_. I know you're different now! But the way you treat me, it remains the s-same. I do a-all t-that I can t-to prove that I'm NOT inferior, but it's obviously not enough for you. I-I d-don't unders-stand...I_ really don't_...why do you hate me?" she finally whispered, crumpling into a heap on the floor.

Burying her head in her knees, she sobbed and grabbed at her head, occasionally hitting her knee, hating herself for not being able to get her thoughts out. She felt more like a loser and for the smartest witch of her age, she did repeat the same things over and over. In between her tears, she knew that Malfoy was still there, watching her with a calculating glance..

How was it that she looked so weak in front of him? And yet she was questioning _why _he didn't think highly of her?? Laughing bitterly in her head, she sniffed loudly before crying softly, letting out a sob here and there. Malfoy was leaning against the wall, not leaving.. _does he love to see me in pain?_

Finally, her tears dried and she was sniffling a bit, but her eyes were now sore. Tilting her head back against the wall, she gazed off. She knew she was there for a while, because she had never cried out of tears since she was little. And, she was aware that the corridor wasn't a popular one.. Hermione dully noted that class had already started, but she didn't care too much.

Who knows how long she was sitting there, but she did know that Malfoy was still there leaning into a corner, his arms folded lazily across his chest. He was watching her acutely, but he did not leave. Neither said a word.

* * *

Hermione was vaguely alert that hours had passed. She had stopped sniffling and was staring off at a spot on the wall opposite her. Her butt was numb from sitting on the floor so long.. Malfoy's legs must be somewhat sore too.. she thought, before turning her thoughts away.

"Why don't you leave?" Hermione wasn't aware that she had opened her mouth to talk until she heard her voice saying those words. "You have no reason to stay."

Drained, she turned her heard tiredly to look at him. His gaze was now focused on her. She watched as he rolled his shoulders a bit while getting off the wall. Malfoy took a few steps closer to her before stopping.

His voice had a cold tint when he spoke. "You missed class." It was not what she was expecting, and she had no idea what he was trying to say. Turning her head, her face showed her confusement when he sneered half-heartedly and spoke again.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," he exclaimed in an irritated tone, "Get off your sodding arse Granger." Hermione stared at him..she really didn't know what he wanted..and was taken by surprise when she felt herself being pulled roughly to her feet.

Stumbling, she snapped out of her reverie a bit and eyed him curiously. "Aren't you afraid of my mudblood germs?" She breathed out softly..more to herself and was taken aback when he gave her a sharp glare, and said coolly, "Your face looks like bloody hell."

Furrowing her brows, she scoffed to herself... of all the things to say. Leaving her with that statement, she watched as he sauntered away without a glance backwards in her direction.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? This was mostly improvised and I have no idea if it even made sense.. hehe.. but anyways I hope you liked it and if anything, please review and give me feedback or suggestions. Oh and the poll still up. ^.^

* * *


	17. Simplicity is Always Complex

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** I'm sorry it took forever to update this. But I've been really busy. Haha, anyways, here's the new chapter, a bit more complications I guess.. haha YAY! Ginny's awake.. kinda XD

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

**GO ON THE ****POLL**** ON MY PROFILE, IT WILL HELP THE STORY ALONG GREATLY!**

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP:_ Furrowing her brows, she scoffed to herself... of all the things to say. Leaving her with that statement, she watched as he sauntered away without a glance backwards in her direction._

**17. Simplicity is Always Complex**

Everything sounded fuzzy and was a blur to her. Her eyes opened halfway with some trouble, but she immediately regretted it and shut them quickly when the sudden brightness blinded her. She twisted a bit, wanting to frown at the fact that she could not really move.

She felt numb and sore all over, she couldn't really feel her limbs still and wanted to groan. However, her throat was too parched and her mouth too dry for her to make any sounds. Exhaling slowly and tiredly through her nose, she gave up, opting to listen instead.

Her hearing cleared up but she couldn't tune in much of anything. Ginny was too exhausted to think of anything and was drifting back into sleep, when Hermione's voice drifted to her ears.

Confused, she tried her best to tune in the words but most of what Hermione was saying didn't register. Only the fact that Hermione was a bit annoyed clicked...Ginny wondered what could have made Hermione so annoyed..but she could hear an amused tint in it as well.

There was a really familiar voice that she couldn't recognize, but it sounded light and neutral.. Ginny tried to come up with complete thoughts but kept tuning herself out before she could think of anything.

She was drifting back into a slumber when she felt a breeze brush a tendril of hair away from her face. The sudden coolness felt heavenly and she tried to turn towards it.. wanting to feel more of it. Leaning into the wind, she felt it tickle her cheek lightly.. almost like hesitant fingers wanting to caress her face.

But as suddenly as the feeling got there, it disappeared, making Ginny almost question herself in her head if it was there in the first place.. but before she could comprehend anything, all thoughts were gone, and sleep had once again claimed her.

* * *

"Homework can wait Granger," his voice came teasingly from a little behind her as she walked away, rolling her eyes.

Stopping, she sighed and turned to face him, trying to keep the smile from her face, "Fine, I'll go with you. _Only _because I'm finished with homework anyways."

Hermione watched as he smirked smugly, chuckling as he said coolly, "I knew you'd agree, Hermione." She shook her head at his cockiness and was about to interject, but decided to wait a little bit longer, letting him continue for just a bit longer.

"After all, who wouldn't want to spend time with _moi?"_ Changing her mind, Hermione decided to not let him feed his ego anymore.

Laughing, Hermione replied lightly, "A month ago, _I_ wouldn't have. Did anyone ever tell you that your ego is awfully big, Blaise?" She paused when he glared half heartedly and continued to deflate his ego, "I'm willing to cut time out for you only because I can tolerate you now."

"How did I forget? Of course it's not because you're just _dying_ to spend time with me," Blaise muttered sarcastically to himself, but loud enough so she could hear.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stopped at the doors of the library and said, "I'm sure you don't want to come in here, so I'll see you later." She watched amused as he walked away, shaking his head and muttering about never understanding bookworms.

Chuckling softly to herself, Hermione smiled at Madam Pince before finding a quiet table near the back of the library. She'd finish up before going to the Hospital Wing, both to visit Ginny and to take off her ankle brace.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered opened and saw a blur of white surrounding her. Groaning softly, she blinked twice and moved a hand weakly to rub her eyes. Turning her head, Ginny saw more white and a row of cots. Frowning slightly in confusion, she was able to deduct that she was in the hospital wing.. but why?

She heard footsteps and bustling on the other side of her, and turned onto her side, wrinkling her nose at how sore she felt. Making out the figure of Madam Pomfrey, Ginny opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find her voice, groaning again.

"Oh!" She heard the matron exclaim, before rushing over to her, "You're awake dear, how are you feeling? Oh my, this is wonderful, anything you want?"

Opening her mouth to attempt to talk once more, she closed it when no sound came out but managed to croak out, "W-water," after a few moments of trying. She rolled onto her back and stared a little at the white ceiling, wanting to sleep again, feeling her eyelids drop, she was zoning out when the sudden noise snapped her awake.

Ginny didn't object as Madam Pomfrey helped her into a sitting position, arranging the pillows in a comfortable pattern, and letting her head rest again them. Her hands shook with weakness and the matron frowned, holding the glass to her lips and helping her drink.

Water felt like bliss against her dry throat, the cool liquid waking her up just a bit more, before she pushed the glass away, licking her dry lips a bit before slouching back into the pillows, feeling exhausted all over again.

Stifling a yawn, she half payed attention as Madam Pomfrey took her temperature and mumbled under her breath, performing this spell and that. Finally, after one particular spell, she felt warmth soar through her and felt a lot more rejuvenated, sitting up in surprise at the sudden awake state she was now in.

"Does that feel better now, dear?" Ginny heard her asked kindly and nodded, stretching a bit but noticing that she was still very sore. She didn't feel weak, but her limbs were obviously still worn out.

She frowned when she thought of something and turned to the nurse, who was now taking her temperature again, asking hesitantly, "M-madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes dear?" She replied, still focused on running through an overall check up, already muttering about potions. Continuing, Ginny asked curiously, "How did I get here? That is.. would you happen to know what happened?"

Hearing her inquiry, the older matron looked up and answered, "You fell in the lake.. do you remember that at all?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, she tried to think back to what she last remembered but frowned when she couldn't recall it. She remembered_..Zabini?.. I was wondering what was going on with him...where was I going? _

Ginny looked up to see Madam Pomfrey still looking at her questioningly before she remembered something else and said slowly, "I..I think.. I was going to go..flying.."

Nodding, the nurse then went and brought out three different potions, causing the redhead to grimace before taking them slowly and drinking them, shuddering at the horrid taste.

* * *

"GINNY!" A familiar voice called and her head looked up to see her dear older brother grinning at her and rushing over. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am you dolt," Ginny said affectionately, looking around for Hermione or Harry, "Where's Harry and Hermione?"

"Hermione? Probably in the library," Ron said nonchalantly, before looking around in confusion, "Where _is_ Harry..he was supposed to come with me.."

Trailing off at Ginny's inquisitive look, he looked sheepish before saying, "Quidditch practice, bludger knocked me off my broom.. think I sprained my wrist."

Shaking her head, she looked up again when the doors to the hospital wing opened yet again. Recognizing the messy, jet black hair immediately, she watched the interaction between Harry and Ron as her brother eagerly informed Harry of her conscious state.

Ginny smiled when Harry's face snapped over to look at her and observed his relieved expression and excited voice when he rushed over and said basically the same thing that Ron had said moments ago.

"Where's Mione?" she repeated her question again. Standing up suddenly, Harry exclaimed, "She doesn't know..I'll go find Hermione and tell her!" He looked ready to rush off when a voice they all recognize spoke.

"Fine and tell Hermione what?"

All three heads turned and saw Hermione looking amused before it dawned on her and she exclaimed excitedly, rushing over and pushing the boys out of the way, taking the spot next to her bed.

"GIN! You're awake! Dear Merlin, are you okay? Do you feel alright? Did Madam Pomfrey--"

Laughing, Ginny cut her off, "Mione! I'm alright, Madam Pomfrey said I just need to stay the night to be sure, but I'll be out by tomorrow."

"That's grea--" "We can go to Hogsmeade!" She chuckled when she saw Hermione half heartedly glare at Ron for cutting her off. Harry shook his head, and interjected.

"We'll treat you to a round of butterbeers, Gin, for feeling better," he suggested and Ginny nodded, liking the idea but tilted her head in confusion when she saw Hermione frown.

Harry seemed to notice as well and chuckled, saying teasingly, "If you're worried about homework, you'll have no problem finishing Mione."

Hermione pretended to glare at him before saying, "If you must know, I've already finished with homewor--"

"Dear Merlin Mione, already? Do you think I could see it the--"

"Ronald! How many times do I have to remind you? It's rude to interrupt people when they are talking," Hermione chided, shaking her head and muttering to herself before speaking again.

"I don't think I can.. I'm really sorry Gin, I wish I could.." She said, leaving it extremely open ended, and biting her lip a bit, which made Ginny narrow her eyes slightly. Hermione was leaving something out.

"Why not Mione? The four of us have hardly spent any time together in a while..." Ginny said frowning.

Hermione bit her lip again and sighed, finally saying, "I..I already promised..a friend..that I would go with them this weekend...but maybe we can go..after? Later in the afternoon?" she added hopefully and sounding guilty.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly and felt a smirk coming on as she raised her eyebrows. "Hermione!" she said in fake shock, before exclaiming loudly and teasingly, "Do you have.. a _DATE?!" _

* * *

"WHAT?" Hermione's eyes were extremely wide and she was ready to smack both Harry and Ron who were not bothering to contain their laughter. Rolling her eyes, she shushed them before explaining that Madam Pomfrey would kick them out.

"Is it..." Ginny paused before mouthing 'Justin' and winking at her. Hermione felt her eyes widen even more if that was possible and she shook her head frantically.

"No, no," she said waving her hands, "You have it all wrong, it's not a date."

The look of disbelief on Ginny's face told her that the redhead was not about to give in. She mentally sighed, wondering how she got herself into this position.. How was she supposed to tell them that she was going with Blaise?

That had been what she was trying to avoid, but at Harry's next question, she realized there was no way to get out of it. "Who are you going with then Mione?"

Fumbling with her hands and looking away nervously, she bit her lip and didn't meet their gazes. Finally she sighed and muttered, "Blaisezabini."

It didn't look like they had heard her..but then Harry spouted an expression of surprise before curiosity, raising his eyebrows and giving her a look that told her he wanted an explanation later. Ron looked a bit shocked but approval shone in his face and she was relieved.

Turning hesitantly to Ginny, she braced herself for what she would see.

She saw.. a thinking? expression.. _she's not shocked?_ Hermione thought confusedly to herself..

Surprising the older girl even more, Ginny laughed and Hermione felt her anxiety lighten a bit. In between laughs, Ginny finally got out, "I-I thought y-you said Z-zabini."

Hermione's heart plummeted to her stomach and the anxiety returned full blast as she watched the redhead finish laughing, "..Gin? I..I _did_ say.. Bl-Zabini.." She didn't meet Ginny's eyes and looked at her hands instead.

The guilt was eating at her, and she knew that Ginny must be feeling betrayed. It almost made Hermione wish that she was mad at her instead. The fact that she wasn't only made her feel all the more worse.

"_Zabini?"_ She heard Ginny's voice ask in pure disbelief and shock, laced with slight disgust. Hermione nodded quickly, still not looking up. "But...h-how..when.. w-why..._what?_"

* * *

"..Gin? I..I _did_ say.. Zabini.."

Ginny had no idea what she felt at the moment. To say she was surprised was an extreme understatement, but she felt disbelievement and heard her voice squeak out, "_Zabini?_"

A thousand thoughts ran through her head, there was so many questions, but in the end it came out as, "But..h-how..when.. w-why.._what?" _She heard Hermione's voice talking nervously, but none of it registered and she blinked, turning to look at the older girl.

Having no idea what was said, seeing Hermione look so nervous and guilty made her feel bad. Ginny gave a weak smile and saw her look a bit relieved.

Finally, she opted to say, "..Don't worry about it, Mione..I have no right to expect you to..to loathe him like I do."

Hermione said something that Ginny, once again, did not hear as she was now lost in her own thoughts. In a daze, she did not know how much more time passed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked amongst themselves before Madam Pomfrey told them to leave.

She smiled and went through the motions of waving, nodding as she saw them talk when they all bid her goodbye. Leaning against her pillow, she closed her eyes and tried to understand what she was thinking and feeling.

Thoughts filled with a certain Slytherin, Ginny willed her resentment to come, but was more than confused when she found that she could not bring herself to do it.

Instead, thinking back to the glares and cold demeanor that he reserved for her, she felt a pang of hurt and anger at the same time. The thought of Hermione and Blaise possibly being friends.. made her feel a slight betrayal and didn't know what to think.

On the other hand, she was also mad. Not at Hermione, but at herself and just the entire situation. She had no right to be mad at Hermione, even though she wished she could be.

But at the moment, all she felt was frustration with everything instead. She closed her eyes and tried not to think, but then, all her emotions hit her at once and Ginny felt like screaming.

She felt hurt. But a small portion of her was envious that the two could get along. While with her, try as she might, she knew Zabini would never even consider befriending her. And that fact saddened her, yet ticked her off.

It was then that she realized all the loathing she held towards him was actually anger..anger because there was no way he would show her acceptance.

And that thought made her wonder..since when did she want his acceptance..when had she stopped holding feelings of hate towards him? Ginny sighed, disheartened by the sudden turn of events, and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep and forget all that had happened.

* * *

**A/N:** And the plot thickens.. I don't know if this was too much for one go.. but I've been wanting to do something like this for Ginny to realize her feelings. Well, how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed. ^.^ Please review and give me suggestions or feedback. Thanks!


	18. A Very Fine Line

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** I know some of my readers (if there are any left) must hate me for taking an unwarned hiatus... but I'm back now and I wish to update. Hopefully, you still like the story and would like to keep reading.

Well, hope you like this chapter, Please read and review. Enjoy.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OR I'LL GO BACK ON HIATUS!!**

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _Ginny sighed, disheartened by the sudden turn of events, and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep and forget all that had happened. _

**18. A Very Fine Line**

Hermione sighed to herself as she made her way to the Entrance Hall to meet Blaise. She knew Ginny didn't particularly like him, but she was understanding. It didn't stop the guilt from eating at her though. Gin was her best friend, practically her sister.

"Hermione!" She looked up and smiled in greeting when she saw her Slytherin friend wave her over. Well, it would be unfair of her to treat Blaise with a gloomy personality.

"Aren't you a little too excited?" She teased lightly, walking up to him, and taking his arm. "Well, let's go then!"

Hermione gave a mock glare when he exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. They had reached the carriages and she climbed into the seat, waiting for her partner to join. _I wonder if he knows about Gin yet...it was only just yesterday. But surely he must have heard.._

After debating with herself for a few moments, Hermione finally stated softly. "She's awake, you know... I don't know if you've heard."

"I know," He finally answered after a few seconds of silence.

She hesitated before saying, "Are you going to tell her ab--" "She doesn't need to know," He cut her off briskly, and Hermione knew not to push the subject. _He doesn't hate her..I think..but has he even forgiven her? I _know_ he cares though...bloody Slytherins and their complicated minds.._

_

* * *

_

Ginny was having a good morning. She was finally discharged from the hospital wing and reveled in the feeling of freedom once again. Her brunch seemed heavenly and her day was off to a good start.

Hermione's..._date_ was on the back of her mind. In fact, she almost forgot about it..._almost. _She was going to meet up with Harry and Ron around noon and had some time to herself. They were going to meet at the Three Broomsticks so she decided to head over to Hogsmeade.

"I wonder what Mione's doing with that slimeball," she mused bitterly to herself on the way. However, she mentally slapped herself for thinking back to that once more. _Come on Gin... surely there are better things to think of... you're just worried...yes, that's it. Worried. Who knows what that git might try with Mione._

Shaking her thoughts, she continued down the path before spotting a familiar platinum haired head. _I wonder what Malfoy's doing on his own._ The ferret was sauntering lazily, looking to be in no rush. He must have heard her footsteps because he glanced up.

A haughty smirk made its way across his face as he suddenly slowed even more, Ginny had no idea how that was even possible. "Finally out of the hospital wing Weaselette?" He sneered at her.

Glaring, she shot back coolly, "Finally notice you're a friendless git, ferret?" She smiled sweetly when he glared and walked past him.

"If you're looking for the mudblood," his voice said behind her. "She's busy with Zabini." She couldn't help but notice the bitter edge in his tone.

Whirling around, Ginny retorted, "Oh I know, _my _friends tell me about their plans." She felt satisfied when Malfoy glowered even further and added a bit bitterly, "even if it was with Zabini of all people."

"I wouldn't want to know about anything regarding that filthy beaver," Malfoy stated coldly and Ginny felt a surge of anger.

"Watch it, Malfoy." She warned icily and jeered. "Sounds like you didn't know, your _best friend _didn't bother telling you, did he?" His eyes narrowed and Ginny taunted, "I bet you didn't even know til you saw them, am I right ferret? Jealous, aren't you?"

She noticed his glare intensify as he spat out in disbelief. "Jealous? I would never be jealous of spending time with Mudblood Granger, Weaselette."

"Strange," Ginny commented lightly. "I was actually referring to Zabini, yet you suddenly think of Hermione...sure you aren't a bit green, Malfoy?"

She didn't see his reaction as she bounced off, feeling triumphant. _It _is_ strange that he immediately thought of Mione though...that's interesting, and he was a little defensive..I wonder what that could be about..I'll definitely need to ask her about it later, _Ginny mused silently before adding bitterly once more, _after her date._

_

* * *

_

Hermione found herself laughing aloud and giving Blaise a playful shove. It was difficult to remain gloomy in his presence and she found herself enjoying the time she spent with him. He humored her with sarcasm, but didn't annoy her like Ron and Harry sometimes did by being a bit...slow at points.

They had already visited the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and even Zonko's. She found herself wondering why she had thought so illful of him prior to their friendship. His sarcasm used to be nerve grating, and now it was..amusing.

He didn't change, except maybe the lack of insults. But even before, the insults weren't so bad, the only difference between now and then was how they were said. He used to taunt and now he teased, how did she misjudge him? Was it simply that he was Malfoy's friend?

_Does that mean Malfoy might be human too? No Mione, stop overanalyzing...it's because you never had a real problem with Blaise in the first place. Even before knowing him..I could tolerate him. Didn't I know I could easily befriend him..now the ferret..I KNOW I could never get along with him..so what in Merlin's name am I doing, thinking well of him?_

"How were we not friends before?" Hermione asked curiously, pushing her thoughts away. She turned to watch Blaise's reaction, but he merely gave her a shrug, and said, "I guess we never had any reason to talk."

Nodding, she agreed, remarking, "Not before Gi—sorry." She wasn't sorry. The slip was unintentional, but Hermione was truly curious about his thoughts on her redheaded best friend.

"It's alright," he replied tightly, not as carefree as he was a second ago. Rolling her eyes, she sighed exasperatedly, "Why is it that you hate her anyways?"

When he did not respond, she wanted to groan in frustration. But Hermione opted to continue her rant instead, "You know, if you could get along with me, I'm sure you would probably have fun with her too. In fact, you'd probably click with her a lot more than with me! How did this hatred start anyways? I never did understand...you aren't even in the same year for crying out loud. Dear Merlin, how is it bloody logical?"

Hermione was well aware that Blaise had stiffened beside her and finally decided to give the poor bloke a break. Once she finished with her rant, she turned towards her taller companion, demanding, "Well?"

"Drop it, Hermione." He spoke firmly, but softly and walked off ahead of her. She sighed to herself, half wondering if she should have ruined such a nice day. Hermione watched as he walked off and decided to head back to the castle, it was early afternoon...she'd guess about 2, perhaps she could pick up a new reading book.

When she finally reached the steps of the castle, Hermione stretched, smiling softly when she noticed how peacefully quiet the corridors were. It was such a nice day out, it wasn't hard to guess that the students were outside or at Hogsmeade.

_I could pick up a reading book..and head out to the lake, it's a shame to let such a good day go to waste..._With finalized plans, she made her way briskly towards the library, before changing her mind at the last minute and turned in the direction of Gryffindor Tower for one of her muggle classics instead.

* * *

"Oh..no Elizabeth..you idiot," Hermione murmured to herself as if the inanimate Bennett sister could actually hear her. It had been a while since she read Pride and Prejudice and she had forgotten how addicting it was.

The sunny afternoon had turned to a light breezy air, but despite the goosebumps that were forming on her arms, Hermione didn't notice the cold. She was too absorbed in the novel to notice how late it was getting.

It wasn't until a shadow from a nearby branch covered her page that she looked up, frowning. Hermione was surprised to see the sun set, it had only felt like an hour, two max. But at the moment, the horizon was mixed with an array of pinks and reds and oranges, it was entrancing.

Standing up and stretching, she walked closer to towards the sunset, making sure to bookmark her place and carefully close her book. She was ready to put it in her cloak when she realized she didn't bring one.

"It's cold out." A voice spoke drawled nonchalantly behind her. Startled, Hermione whirled around in surprise, almost dropping her book. Her heart had skipped a beat and she found herself strangely relieved that it was only Malfoy. _Only Malfoy..only? Are you mad? _

"Malfoy," she greeted curtly, eying him suspiciously, before saying tightly, "What do you want?"

He smirked, casually taking a few steps toward her. Hermione suddenly felt a bit nervous, and took a step back, wondering why he hadn't insult her yet.

"Don't you have anything to say ferret," She bit out curiously, voicing her thoughts. "No insults? Good mood today?" When he shot her a lazy sneer, she became highly alert and cautious, taking a few steps back as he sauntered lazily towards the edge of the lake...in her direction.

"I'm surprised you managed to shut your trap for so long," Hermione goaded, wanting him to retaliate.

This silence was putting her on edge. "It must be a record for y—OH!" She felt her foot suddenly slip into the cold lake water and squeaked..her book flying out of her hands.

He didn't catch her around her waist and save her from the cold of the lake. His eyes didn't widen in concern and instinctively reach out to grab her. He wasn't even looking at her when she had been talking..and he didn't look at her when she let out that cry.

So she fell. Right into the cold lake water.

Hermione didn't know why she expected him to save her. She didn't know why she was upset and _disappointed_ when she felt herself plunge into the freezing cold water. She didn't know why her eyes sought him out even after gasping out water.

Shivering, she sat up, and tried to stand up. The cold air hit her strongly once she was standing, but as her foot slipped on the muddy bank, she found herself yelping and falling back into the water..again.

And he didn't move. He didn't twitch or flinch. But this time, his eyes glanced over to her..and they were amused. There wasn't disappointment this time around, no..this time, she was highly annoyed and mad. Mad that he didn't even bother helping her. Mad that she _wanted_ him to help.

Then she saw his hand in front of her face. Her eyes shot up to meet his. He didn't look awkward or uncomfortable. She was surprised that he was offering her a hand, _mudblood _germs and all, she thought bitterly to herself. But there he was, looking _smug_ as he stuck his hand out.

She felt ridiculous when her anger had subsided dramatically with this simple gesture. _Since when was I so easy to win over?_ And because of her stubborn thoughts, she _almost_ didn't want to take his hand.

Hermione had an idea at the last moment and took her wet hand to grab his. She felt a tingle as his fingers wrapped around her wrist... probably from the slightly exciting anticipation of what she planned to do. It was classic, she tugged him down towards the lake before he could pull her up.

His torso lurched forward a bit and she was ready to smirk in his face. Only...he wasn't in the water beside her..he was still standing on dry land, his feet not having moved much. It was obvious what she had tried to do...and so she looked up nervously to see his reaction.

His eyes were narrowed with a look of annoyance and contempt...but there was a trace of something else.. and then they flashed. Suddenly, she was scared. To her surprise, he still pulled her up, and she shuddered as the wind hit her wet clothes.

"You're covered with goosebumps," He drawled, giving her a quick once over.

His eyes prickled at her skin, and Hermione suddenly felt extremely self conscious. She was too cold to talk and could only glare in response.

Right before she was out of the water, though he suddenly let go and Hermione found herself falling for a third time. She gasped sharply and her arms flailed slightly as she tried to defy gravity. _That bloody ferret..you're covered with goosebumps,_ the voice in her head mimicked bitterly, _Sure drop me.. the bastard._

When she finally climbed out of the pool, she was shivering uncontrollably, cursing under her breath, and her teeth were chattering. And Malfoy was already walking away. Despite her extreme irritation, Hermione still noticed how the breeze tousled his hair gently, giving him a rouge look as he sauntered back towards the castle.

"Malf-foy y-you so-sodding g-git!" She yelled to his retreating back, wincing as her voice shook from the cold.

Hermione felt like giving him a death glare..especially when he gave a small, halfhearted wave over his shoulder, without glancing back.

"Use it," his voice called back apathetically.

Her confusion momentarily distracted her from her anger and she glanced around, puzzled until she saw his cloak folded neatly on a top of a small boulder. A particularly strong wind taunted her right as she was about to walk away.

Another involuntary shudder and a small sneeze helped make up her mind. Sighing defeatedly, Hermione grabbed at the cloak with shaky hands, closing her eyes in content at the heavenly warmth. Her nostrils managed to pick up a scent of pine, cedar wood..and _cinnamon_ as she took a few ragged breaths.

* * *

Ginny looked around a bit apprehensively, even though it was still early for dinner. She hadn't seen Hermione all day and was starting to worry if something really _did_ happen to her. Maybe she went to the library and lost track of time...but she said she finished her homework..

_Argh where could she be? _Her thoughts were starting to freak out without any particular reason. But when Harry and Ron walked in to the hall laughing and joking, Ginny got out of her seat. If Hermione wasn't with them..._who_ could she be with?

_She spends her weekends with us...and there's no prefect duties as far as I know of...so there could be no one...unless the library..no one but..Zabini... _Ginny felt her anger fire up as she came to the conclusion. Hermione had been with no one else but him today..that bloody, sodding arse.

She found herself marching out of the Great Hall, having no idea where to go. But there were a few corridors that led directly down to the dungeons..she tried those first. When she failed to find neither Hermione or Zabini, she started to get frustrated.

_Maybe Mione went to the kitchens.._ Ginny suddenly thought. Why hadn't it occurred to her before? Quickly changing paths, she made her way over to the portrait of the fruits basket.

She was surprised to see Zabini in the same hall, after failing to find him for the past quarter of an hour. He saw her for a second. She knew by the way his eyes hardened and he stiffened.

His whole demeanor became a lot colder. The sudden iciness of the atmosphere caused her to freeze for a moment, but then he looked past her, not sparing her a second glance and she relaxed.

She felt the familiar sting at his attitude and was engulfed with a sudden irritation. Surely he can't be _that_ unforgiving, Ginny had done all that she could, what else did he want? Her annoyance fueled her to whirl around and call out at him.

"Where is she?" She was surprised at how deathly calm her voice came out.

It was really restrained and this was probably the reason why her enemy paused. Then he continued walking. Her eyes narrowed significantly and she found herself marching up to him, planting herself in his path.

"Where..is..she?" Ginny ground out, staring him down as best she could...a bit hard to accomplish as she was shorter than him.

After making to move around her, and failing, he finally hissed coldly, "Have you not healed?"

Glowering, she spat out, "What did you do to Hermione you git?"The icy look in his eyes did not disappear, but a trace of curiosity and confusion flashed, leaving Ginny a bit lost, wondering if she had assumed wrong.

"I didn't do anything to her," he sneered, making to go around her yet again. She refused to lose in this matter, and blocked his path. But Zabini shoved her roughly, shocking her. Perhaps she should have expected animosity, but she still hoped...especially since they shared a mutual friend now.

Stumbling onto the floor, she shouted to his back, "Don't lie to me!" Ginny did not expect her words to have much of an effect, but to her surprise, he whirled around and stalked over to where she still sat on the floor, towering over her.

"I haven't seen her since this afternoon," Zabini nearly snarled, and she cowered just a bit. He taunted maliciously, "Hit your head too hard when you fell in the lake?"

"You were the only with her tod—what did you say?" Ginny suddenly blurted out mid-sentence as the rest of his words registered.

Sneering, he replied, "You really did hit your head."

Ginny's thoughts were flying as she responded tightly, quietly, "How did you know I fell in the lake?" For a second, she could have sworn he froze, but his expression was mocking as he straightened up.

"Hermione told me," he drawled coolly, some of the maliciousness melting away as he spoke of her intelligent friend.

Ginny couldn't help but notice how simply Hermione's name flowed from his lips. It felt like a blow had been issued to her gut as his voice replayed over and over in her head...all prior thoughts disappearing._ Hermione told me...Hermione told me...Hermione...Hermione... so different from Weaselette..._

All the restrained feelings of jealousy from the day flooded in and Ginny sat there in the corridor, numb as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: **REVIEW. So how is it? Have I still got it? Even after such a long hiatus, hopefully, this chapter was good enough to convince you guys to follow my story again. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. Thanks, I'll try to update So Chaos Ensues within the next few days too.. XD


	19. One Night Crossroads

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** Haha, hmm this was a more difficult chapter to write, since I didn't want to bore anyone. Therefore, I decided to rush into the formal, after all, it's enough of a wait, isn't it? And I decided, there needs to be more action..it's about time Blaise stops acting cold right?

**Special Thanks**:to those who decided to continue reading this story despite the long hiatus. :]

Haha, I seriously had no idea what to put in this chapter since Ginny just woke up and all, but I think I owe it to you guys, so I really worked hard, and even EDITED this chapter to make it up.

Please Read and Review. Hope you like it.

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _All the restrained feelings of jealousy from the day flooded in and Ginny sat there in the corridor, numb as he walked away._

**19. One Night Crossroads  
**

"Mione!" Ginny called out in relief to the older girl when she finally spotted her coming down a corridor.

Running up to her, she resisted to urge to shout, and instead yelled, "Where have you been?! There's only a few hours left!"

Ginny couldn't refrain from rolling her eyes when Hermione continued to look unconcerned and even a bit confused. Surely, she couldn't have forgotten?

"What are you going off about?" Hermione said raising her eyebrows, allowing Ginny to lead her towards Gryffindor Tower.

"What am I talking about?" Ginny cried, aghast. "Hermione! Tonight's the formal, surely you can't have forgotten! We have to get you ready and oh my, there's so much to do, but I'm sure we can make it work and—"

"Gin! Breath, for Merlin's sake," Hermione laughed, staring as Ginny exhaled, "I'm not even going to stay, I thought I told you?"

_I thought she was kidding! Not staying? _"But Mione!" Ginny exclaimed, "You still have to get ready!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation and Ginny pursed her lips as she watched the older girl's nonchalant behavior. _For such a bright witch, Hermione didn't understand this situation at all._

"Ginny Weasley," Hermione sighed with a firm tone, "I can easily slip on a dress in a few minutes, now stop fussing over me and go and get ready yourself."

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny mocked, a little impatient, then added doubtfully. "You will let me help you...for the sake of setting an example?"

When Hermione gestured for her to continue, she said dramatically, "_Think_ of the students! They've been looking forward to this for SO long, and here you are blowing it off! And you had part in the _planning, _wouldn't you be disappointed if everyone just brushed it as some random event, after all your hard work and—"

"Okay, okay," she interrupted and Ginny knew she had won. "I get it, fine. You win, only because I buy your load of bollocks."

Ginny grinned, giving Hermione a sweet, but mischievous smile.

* * *

Hermione stood, shuffling her feet once in a while, as she waited for Ginny to finish up. The event had started a few minutes ago and most of the other students had already gone down. Currently, it was just her in the common room.

She was a bit peeved that she had to ditch her prefect duty, since she should've arrived at least half an hour _earlier_ to greet the students. But Ginny had somehow convinced her to stay.

"Gin!" She called up the stairs when the clock said 7: 05. Hermione didn't look forward to the dance, but she was itching to go before she was more late.

"I'm coming!" She heard the younger girl shout back. "I thought you weren't eager to go?"

"Oh shush Gin, you know very well that I hate to be la..te... Ginny.." Hermione gasped when the redhead descended. "You..you look stunning.."

Ginny flushed a bit, beaming. "Thanks Mione.. you obviously haven't seen yourself, but you look incredible."

She blushed at the compliment and subconsciously lifted a hand to touch her hair. Smiling, Hermione took a few steps on the heels, testing it, before heading out the portrait hole more confidently.

When the pair was just a corridor away, Hermione remembered something. "Gin? Don't you have a date?"

"We're meeting at the dance," she replied, before turning with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Are you going with Justin?"

Hermione suddenly flushed, remembering that she hadn't told Ginny about her humiliating rejection for the guy. She was glad the corridor was dimly lit, so her face didn't look as if it were on fire.

"Uhm..you see..I may have.. well.." She mumbled, mentally smacking herself. Hermione wanted to take back her attempt when she saw the broad grin on Ginny's face.

"You are?!" She gushed loudly. "That's wonderful! Mione, why didn't you tell me!?"

"NO!" Hermione cut in, feeling her face heat up again, then returned to murmuring, "I..I..may have turned him down...accidentally..and not know it..until after?"

Her tone sounded more questioning then sure, but for some reason, Ginny grinned even wider and suddenly pivoted to face her.

"So you _wanted_ to go with him! Oooh, I just _knew_ there was something there!" Hermione sighed aloud, when she realized Ginny had her mind set on this conclusion.

_I never even told her about Malfoy..wait, there's nothing to tell about him anyways! What are you thinking Mione?! He's just nice sometimes...that's all. _She didn't notice she was frantically shaking her head until she noticed the odd look Ginny was sending her.

She probably thought she was denying her conclusions about Justin. They finally had the doors of the Great Hall in sight, and Ginny started walking faster, eager.

"Who's your date anyway?" Hermione asked curiously, "Did you end up saying yes to Anthony?"

"Oh no," Ginny said, not really paying attention. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement as she saw some of the other students. "I'm going with Terry Boot."

"Terry's a nice guy," she replied, not really knowing what to say. Hermione doubted she was even listening through her excitement.

She took a look around and saw a familiar red head on the opposite end of the corridor...with an equally familiar blonde. Hermione didn't know why, but she felt like stopping in her tracks and running.

It's not like she was jealous...she had no reason to be. But why was it bugging her then? Just him...and his..date. Harry had a date too...it didn't matter, she didn't care. She had matured from her feelings for a while now.._why does it feel like such a blow?_

"Hermione?" She jolted out of her thoughts and saw Ginny's concerned face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," she lied unconvincingly, giving a broad smile. With the dubious look sent her way, it was evident Ginny didn't believe her.

"Okay.." the redhead said, giving her a doubtful look. "I just.. called your name a few times..."

Smiling more genuinely, Hermione answered, "Gin, I'm fine. I just had a flashback of something.. you should go find Terry, don't want to keep him waiting."

"I'll find you in a bit," Ginny said reassuringly, giving a smile. Hermione nodded, not saying anything.

* * *

Ginny glanced back at where she saw Hermione starting a conversation with Luna, who had just shown up. She was a little worried when she saw Ron with that..blonde cow. Lavender was a nice girl.. but her brother was an idiot.

It didn't look like Hermione still liked the oaf, but she did look pretty shocked...Ginny turned to look at her another time, as she heard the first sounds of music. She was now conversing with..Justin.

Laughing to herself, she walked into the hall. Hermione would be fine. She didn't know why, but she held her breath as she stepped through the large doors and gasped inaudibly...it was beautiful.

Everything was dimly lit, the enchanted ceiling showed the night sky, and there was a surreal glow to the entire hall. Various people were gathered in groups, chattering and laughing. She spotted Terry with a few other Ravenclaws and walked over.

A few yards from the cluster, Terry looked up and smiled, noticing her. Smiling in return, she gave a small wave as he walked up to her.

"Hey Ginny," he greeted and offered his arm, "You look beautiful." She gave a small laugh and took his arm, replying with a, "Thanks, you look nice."

She let Terry lead them to a table and sat down. There were a few other fifth years she recognized, but didn't really talk to. Ginny looked up and nodded when he offered to go get her a drink. She took this time to survey the people who had already arrived.

Terry returned, handing her a drink and sitting next to her and they talked for a few moments about who had come with who, how nice everyone looked, and how relaxing the atmosphere was.

"Would you like to dance Ginny?" He asked after she commented on the dance floor. She looked up, surprised, but graciously accepted. The Weird Sisters were playing and many a pair were waltzing around.

It was strange how traditional the dance was, even without the required ballroom dancing. But Hogwarts didn't really have anything before the Yule Ball...it wasn't surprising that people followed those regulations.

On the other hand, Terry was a good date, he was very polite and mannered, but she felt a little bored. Ginny was more than happy that he had asked her to dance, but those feelings went away when she realized he was not the best dancer.

Neville had done a better job at the Yule Ball.. Ginny had been trying to keep the grimace from her face every time he stepped on her heels, her very open toed heels.

Poor Terry looked awfully embarrassed and she wondered when the evening had turned bad. She felt bad when relief washed over her when someone asked to cut in. Ginny felt better after Terry looked relieved and scurried away, red in the face, without even asking her.

Normally, she would have felt offended, but at the moment, her toes screamed for joy. But she found herself shocked when she looked up into the face of her savior after grabbing his extended hand.

* * *

"Weasley." She stared at the Slytherin in disbelief, did he want a Bat Bogey? It was a pity she didn't bother bringing her wand.

Ginny glared in response, only for him to comment casually, "You can't say you'd prefer Boot's company?"

She opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off...again. "Did I say company? I meant dancing."

Finally, she conceded and pursed her lips, opening her mouth and greeting curtly, "Nott."

It surprised her as she didn't ever associate with Theodore Nott. In fact, it was safe to say she hardly ever saw him. She knew _of _him, and his father, but not much else. From what she heard, he was one of those people who didn't belong to any gangs.

As they started dancing, she couldn't help but taunt, "And why aren't you with Malfoy and Zabini or the rest of their cronies?"

Ginny had to admit, a part of her knew she only said that because she hadn't seen B-Zabini anywhere during her surveillance of the room. Not that she was looking for him or anything.

"I am my own person," was his clipped response, and she felt rather disappointed. But after a moment, he said, "Why so curious about Zabini?"

She was taken aback and opened her mouth to reply indifferently, knowing she could hide her spluttering thoughts. "What makes you say that?"

Her neutral response would have been perfect had she not mis-stepped and stumble the moment he asked his question. Mistakes were common, but it was obvious he didn't see it as a coincidence.

"You're a very elegant dancer, I was about to compliment you," He remarked with a raise of an eyebrow. "I don't believe you would have messed up."

_Damn Slytherins and their observant nature. Trust him to be an equally refined dancer...did he just say I was very elegant? Stay on track Gin! Ugh, who am I kidding? If he suddenly messed up, I would have been disbelieving as well...Not that I'll let him know.._

"I was wondering why you weren't with that gang," she said finally, not commenting on Zabini. Nott had surprised her more than once, but she found herself enjoying the dance..despite the quirks of her partner.

And there goes the dratted eyebrow raise again. "I'm sure you know as well as I that I don't follow groups..If I had, it's common knowledge Malfoy runs that group, without Zabini."

"Oh?" Was her simple response, as he spun her. The dance floor was crowded now and she could see the smirk on his face when he knew she had just lost.

But Ginny had to give him some credit, she was having a better time than when she was with Terry. He was unexpectedly witty, and had a dry sense of humor. The topic of Zabini wasn't brought up again and they danced in peace, with small bits of conversation.

As the song came to an end, she found herself laughing at something before giving him a cliché curtsy as she pulled away. But right then, a favorite song of hers started playing, and she shot up to meet his eyes.

Three songs later, Ginny was tired, but in a very light mood. She didn't know a Slytherin could be.. so much fun. But walking off the floor, she found him very easy to make conversation with. Perhaps, this night wouldn't be so bad afterall.

* * *

"Hermione!" She turned when she heard her name being called, reluctantly turning away from Ernie Macmillan at the refreshments table.

"Hey Gin," Hermione greeted, giving the flushed girl a once over. "You certainly haven't wasted any time dancing."

Ginny laughed and grabbed a drink, taking a sip before responding, "I've surprisingly had a good time with some unexpected people."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, commenting dryly, "Didn't you have a date?" Her suspicions were confirmed when the younger girl gave a sheepish smile.

"Poor Terry," She muttered under her breath, shaking her head. "Have you seen Harry yet? He's here with Lisa Turpin."

Hermione had seen Harry earlier, looking quite cozy with the Ravenclaw prefect. She was happy for him..she was never too fond of Cho. But a small conversation with Ron revealed that this was not a new development.

Admittedly, she was hurt that neither had bothered to inform her. She didn't think they had grown _that_ distant. For some reason, it brought some of Malfoy's words ringing in her head..about them not needing her anymore.

"He..he is?" Ginny asked, sounding surprised, but otherwise unfazed. "Well, I like her better than Cho."

"What's got you so happy Gin?" She asked accusingly but in a teasing manner. Crossing her arms, Hermione demanded, "Spill."

But before Ginny replied, an unlikely figure came behind her, commenting dryly, "Trying to ditch me, Virginia?"

Confusion flooded Hermione's mind, and she shot Ginny a look, mouthing "Virginia?" She wasn't aware that Ginny was on such good terms with him...she didn't let anyone call her Virginia..

Even more surprising was when Ginny replied teasingly, "Why, I would never Theodore." For the third time that evening, another stab of hurt stung in her heart when Ginny briskly excused herself, after mouthing in return "Later."

She didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. Ron was one thing. Harry too. But Ginny too? Sighing, Hermione knew she shouldn't have stayed.. She shouldn't have let Ginny talk her into it, this was her thing, but not Hermione's.

All she had done was drink numerous cups of pumpkin juice and talk with other random people since she had got there. With everyone so preoccupied with their dates, she almost wished she would have accepted Justin's offer.

Even the dateless members had managed to find themselves dancing partners, while she was doing her best being polite to everyone who bothered starting a conversation with her.

Taking a glance around the rooms at all the happy clusters of people, she felt bitter and saw that it was already 8 30. There was no need to stay any longer..she wasn't going to stay past an hour anyways.

* * *

Hermione slipped out the big doors into the empty corridor, her mood dampened. It was too early to go to bed, and everyone was inside. After sighing and walking randomly for a few moments, she decided to visit the lake.

She shivered as the night wind hit her skin, wondering why she wanted to be out here in the first place. But Hermione was never one to do things halfway, and she was already out here, so why not?

A few moments passed and she had nearly sprained her ankle quite a few times. Heels did not go overly well in grass, and she was in a pretty dull mood by the time she reached the lake.

"Stupid dress..bloody Harry and Ron..damn Nott and these bloody heels.." she muttered kicking random pebbles roughly into the lake, but stopping once she stubbed her toe.

She scowled at her heels as if they were the cause of all these mishaps and pulled them off, after a few seconds of struggling. Hermione glared at the feet-killing objects in her hand, before lifting them, ready to toss to the Giant Squid.

She hesitated as she stared at the pretty heels for a moment, but a glimmer of moonlight reflected some of the glitter on the straps. Her eyes narrowed and she glowered.

Afterward, she promptly flung the offending object into the water, watching with satisfaction as it sunk with a small splash, leaving ripples. She smiled, ready to launch the second one, when a small noise distracted her.

Whirling around, she felt rather sheepish, standing there with her mouth slightly agape, shoe in hand, looking ready to attack.

"Malfoy," she gasped, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

She knew her face was flushed, and she felt like a deer trapped in headlights. For some reason, his gaze was overpowering. Her breath caught when she saw the look in his eyes..it was the same contemplating look she had seen on various occasions.

He swaggered over to where she was, walking past her, so he was closer to the edge. She jumped slightly when she suddenly heard his smug voice.

"Don't let my presence stop you from your business mudblood." For a second she was confused, but she realized her hand was still half raised.

"You cocky git," she muttered, throwing the shoe feebly before plopping onto the floor with a sigh.

To her surprise, he glanced down at her, with an eyebrow cocked, and drawled, "Are you always this daft?"

That snapped her out of her bitter state and she felt indignation surge inside of her. He could call her a know-it-all, a muggle-born, but the one thing she most definitely was NOT..was _daft._ Where did he get off calling her that?

Standing up angrily, she huffed, snapping at him, "I'll have you know, you bloody prick, that I am most certainly _not_...daft! As if a dimwitted ferret like you had any place to be saying such things."

To her surprise, he smirked, not maliciously or even annoyed but..appreciatively. His next words caught her off guard. "And there's the insufferable prude, I knew you weren't daft...doesn't suit a know-it-all bookworm."

* * *

**A/N:** Ginny does NOT like Theo!! I just thought she needed a friend in Slytherin who can help her in the future. And well, Hermione... she's got to have some downs, but hey, it can't always go well! Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know what you think. I saw that it's been over a year since I first published this series and I want to finish this. XD I hope you enjoyed!


	20. Playing in the Game

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** So I saw that this series was first published over a YEAR ago...hard to believe, but I'm going to be updating this a lot more often because I want to finish. Yes, lucky you x] but it'd be REALLY appreciated if you reviewed.

**Special Thanks**:to those who decided to continue reading this story despite the long hiatus. :]

Please Read and Review. Hope you like it.

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _His next words caught her off guard. "And there's the insufferable prude, I knew you weren't daft...doesn't suit a know-it-all bookworm."_

**20. Playing in the Game**

For a moment, she was at lost for words...his words didn't immediately calmed her temper and she found herself holding back the smile that tugged at her lips. It was a compliment..and she didn't know why it made her so happy.

"I see having Parkinson hang off you all evening hasn't cost you any brain cells," was her reply. Her tone was noticeably softer, with a mere taunting edge.

"Touche," he smirked as another breeze ruffled his already messy hair. "I always knew you'd secretly watch me."

"What?" Came her indignant, and slightly ignorant response. Mentally groaning, she chastised herself, _come on Hermione, what happened to your sharp wits? Bloody ferret.._

To her slight irritation, he simply raised an eyebrow in a bored manner and glanced out at the lake. Just as she was about to roll her eyes, Hermione shivered instead as a small draft passed by.

"Always choose the wisest things to wear, don't you?" Malfoy's mocking voice sounded from nearby.

Hermione glanced up, glowering a bit, ready to snap. She opened her mouth to retort before shutting it, sighing as she chose to follow his example and stare at the open waters instead. She didn't want to worsen her already horrid mood.

With peripheral vision, Hermione didn't miss the calculating glance he shot her as she backed down from the argument that was bound to start.. and reached up to hug herself.

"Speechless Granger?"

She turned slightly to meet his curious face only to watch it morph into a small smirk as he added cockily, "Or are you simply intoxicated by my pureblooded presence?"

Hermione tilted her head, wondering a bit why she wasn't too bothered by his pureblooded supremacy as much as she should have been. She gave him a half-hearted glare, not really wanting to think of a reply.

Lamely, she said, "Impossible."

She almost winced at the way her voice sounded...so feeble. Realizing just how weak her response was, Hermione gave a smug look of her own as she stared defiantly at him.

She crossed her arms when she saw a glint in his eyes, slightly wary now. But for reasons unknown, there was a small anticipation in the pit of her stomach.

Her heart fluttered slightly... _probably..no __definitely__ out of fear_... as he took a step forward, smirking too arrogantly for her to feel comfortable. Never one to back down, _especially not to Malfoy—_she thought to herself, Hermione stood her ground, fighting the immature temptation to stick out her tongue at him as well.

As a particular strong breeze gnawed at her, Hermione snapped her out of the anxiety and had her mind whirring again. She almost smiled in relief when she realized she was thinking with wit once more.

She refused to let Malfoy had the upper hand, and could nearly feel her eyes light up as she thought of something. Hermione took a step forward, resisting the urge to grin evilly.

* * *

Ginny's beaming face dropped when Justin answered her, informing her that Hermione had left already. A glance at the large clock on the wall above the refreshments table told her it was only a little past 9.

She frowned a bit as she made her back towards the crowd. However, Ginny couldn't resist a tiny uplift of her lips as she saw Theo sauntering towards her.

"Virginia, why the long face?" He asked curiously once he stood in front of her. She shook her head slightly, and smiled, letting him know it was nothing.

"Why Nott, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?" Ginny asked with a grin.

He raised a brow, putting a hand on the small arc of her back and guiding her past the crowded dance floor.

She had a questioning look on her face, but didn't voice her curiosity as it would be too loud to hear anyway. Ginny glanced over her shoulder to say something, only to let out a small shriek in shock as she tumbled forward.

"Oh merlin," she breathed as Theo hastily caught and jerked her up before she hit the floor. Looking up, she met his wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, letting her down, and grabbing her arm, quickly leading her out of the mass mob of people.

Ginny's heart was still racing slightly out of adrenaline and she nodded her head when she noticed him about to say something else.

"I'm fine," she reassured him before he could say anything else. Rolling her eyes mentally, Ginny glanced around lazily to see her surroundings.

She almost stiffened and froze when she felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes passed over the very familiar form of Zabini in a back corner with a girl she didn't recognize.

His eyes were looking in her direction and Ginny adamantly avoided looking back that way. She hadn't meant to catch him surveying her... or expected him to be there at all. She felt her heart speed up unexpectedly.

But he could have easily been looking in a general direction..since he seemed preoccupied with the pretty girl by his side. For some reason, this didn't sit comfortably with her and Ginny felt a slight tug at her chest.

* * *

Ginny shook herself of her thoughts and glanced up, a little shocked to see that in her daze, Theo had been dragging her out of the hall.

"Theo? Where are we going?" She asked curiously, when she saw that they were headed towards the Entrance Hall.

He glanced down at her in surprise, before smirking slightly. "I didn't realize you really were that clumsy. A tiny fall sends you in such a daze."

Ginny rolled her eyes as he mocked her before asking again, "So where are you taking me?"

He chuckled slightly and said smugly, "I thought I'd show you something amusing."

_Amusing? A Slytherin's sense of humor... _she thought dryly. _It can't be anything good.. and why would we be heading outside?_

She was about to voice her thoughts when Theodore quickly shushed her and pulled her behind a large willow near the lake. Furrowing her eyebrows, Ginny wanted to protest before she head muffled voices in the distant.

"I saw something from the hall," Theo whispered before dragging her towards the lake, "Come on.."

Very much confused, she let Theo guide her towards a pair of trees hidden by tall grass off to the side of the lake's bank.

Ginny was about to tell him that she was finished playing games and wanted to head back, when he put a finger to his lips and pointed between the openings of the trees.

She sighed in exaggerated exasperation, playing along, and peering through the trees, wondering what he was getting at.

However, the sight that she saw had her eyes widening in shock and disbelief. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the gasp that was bound to come out.

There was a small prickling sensation at her eyes, but she couldn't look away. She nearly jumped in fright as Theo pulled her away with a satisfied expression as he started to lead her away from the lake.

…_away from Mione.. and _Malfoy_... locked in a hug..._

_

* * *

_

Hermione didn't know why she hadn't thought of it earlier. As she took a step forward, she stared Malfoy in the eyes dead on, no longer feeling the earlier anticipation.

She ignored the fact that she was lessening the distance between them and concentrated on her brilliant plan instead.

Malfoy had not moved a bit, but once again, there was that barely-there trace of amusement in his eyes. However, there was a bit of something else that she didn't recognize, but at the moment she didn't really care.

Sending a fake, sweet smile at him, she swallowed her laugh when she saw signs caution and wariness start to show on his mask of indifference.

Hermione gagged mentally and chanted to herself _think of the outcome.._ as she debated whether she was really going to do what she was about to do.

_A little too late to quit now... _she thought with a sigh_._

She shut her eyes for a second before opening them in confidence. Not thinking, she lifted her hands and placed them gently on his chest, glancing up at him.

Hermione knew she had to do this before she lost her sudden courage, but for some reason, it wasn't him that looked perturbed. She gulped slightly before mentally slapping herself.

Now it was _really_ too late to quit, she couldn't help but think dryly. Hermione was only too aware of the small tingles she felt and she did not like it one bit.

"Can't keep your hands off me either, Granger?" Malfoy drawled with a holier-than-thou smirk. She saw the same glint in his eyes as he challenged her.

But this round, Hermione was going to have the upper hand. She grimaced, but decided that thinking wasn't going to help.

Leaning up, she said softly, trying to keep the waver out of her voice, "It's something I've always wanted to do."

* * *

Malfoy looked taken aback and Hermione almost threw one of his smirks back at him, before remembering that she still wasn't finished.

Before Malfoy could react, she shoved him harshly with all her strength, watching with satisfaction as she successfully sent him backwards into the lake.

_Hah, take that ferret, _Hermione couldn't help but think smugly. She smirked as he surfaced with an angry gleam flashing in his eyes.

Nerves raced through her as she realized that he was directing a murdering expression at her—one she hadn't seen in a long while.

Feeling a sense of deja vu, Hermione called out, "Don't make me hex you, ferret."

Malfoy scowled even more at her comment as he climbed out of the lake, slowly making his way towards her. She realized she was backing away, but she didn't dare turn and run.

"What's wrong Mudblood?" He sneered, "Scared?"

Her heart began to pound uncontrollably as he took larger strides. She hadn't seen this side of him in such a long time, that she had almost forgotten how..._dangerous_ he was.

"N-no." She tried to snap, cursing herself for stuttering.

He was only a yard from her when he mocked coldly, "You're trembling Granger."

She glared when she saw that he was right. He was intentionally taking small steps closer to her, now that she had forgotten how to move.

"W-why would I be trembling Malfoy?" Hermione said as calmly as she could, ignoring the fact that he was only two feet from her.

When he stopped advancing, she felt some of her Gryffindor bravery return as she continued, "_I'm_ not the one that took a swim."

_Maybe.. that was the wrong thing to say... damnit Hermione, how are you so..so.._daft? _Ugh..._ Hermione slapped herself mentally when his eyes flared up again. She really didn't know when to quit.

* * *

He stopped at, what felt like, less than a foot away from her and she swallowed uncomfortably. Unlike the closeness from earlier, Hermione didn't feel tingles... but genuine fear.

"You're shaking again Mudblood," he drawled with a cruel edge, cold amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you," she managed to get out in a soft voice.. one that sounded unsure even to her own ears. She had to look away to ignore the intense look of... anger? in his eyes.

He smirked and Hermione wondered why this one unsettled her despite having seen him smirk countless times before. A single word was said lazily as he took a step closer, "Really?"

She flinched and couldn't stop herself from jumping a bit as she suddenly regained control of her motor skills. _Come on Hermione, you've faced Dark Wizards.. surely you can handle Malfoy._

Chanting to herself in her head, Hermione took a step, ready to turn and leave..when of course, as her horrid luck tonight would have it, she lost her footing.

She heard herself and her sharp intake of breath as her arms flew wildly, desperately trying to regain balance before they grabbed on to the closest out of instinct.

Hermione exhaled in relief, only to freeze when she saw that she had clung onto none other than, Malfoy. She suddenly became aware of how tense he was and the fear that momentarily left her came rushing back within seconds.

It wasn't hard to tell that his anger had only been pacified slightly by temporary surprise at this unexpected turn of events. For some reason, she shivered as a sudden chill went through her. _Surely Malfoy can't be scaring me _that _much.._

"And you're still frightened," he scoffed icily, glaring at her hands.

Suddenly well aware that she was still holding on to him, she opened her mouth to respond and step away, especially hearing the ice in his voice.

What shocked her into stiffening once more was when Malfoy suddenly grasped her arms strongly before sneering down at her, "Don't lie, Granger. You're afraid of me."

Hermione wouldn't be shocked if she had paled considerably even with the make up Ginny had piled on her earlier. She tried to deny his statement, but instead her words came out as inaudible gibberish, causing her to wince when she realized she only further proved his point.

She watched as he shook his head, as if in disbelief, before a cold laughter came from him. Hermione winced again, and the movement caused him to laugh without mirth once more, and unknowingly tighten his grip on her arms.

"Scared. Of me. Dark and dangerous," he said in bitter amusement to no one in general.

* * *

Hermione's fright was forgotten for a second as her resolve softened in sympathy. It returned when she became aware of their proximity once more and the pain she started to feel in her upper arms.

She couldn't hold back a whimper in time, and immediately his grip loosened as his eyes snapped down to look at her. However, it still hurt. But she forgot about it for a second, as their eyes locked, and she saw internal pain in his eyes.

But as soon as she saw it, he had already masked it. She was entranced by the ice silver and blue swirls she saw in his orbs, but snapped out of her reverie.

Hesitantly, she said quietly, avoiding eye contact. "..Malfoy...you're hurting me."

Almost at once, he dropped her as if burned and placed distance between them, looking slightly shocked.

Hermione didn't know what it was that made her want to reach out to him.. but she couldn't help it as she watched him kick harshly at a patch of dirt.

"Malfoy?" She breathed, shocked that she had actually called out to him. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, silently cursing and hoping he hadn't heard.

But a small pause in his motions told her he had. She sighed, before calling softly, "Good night."

Walking away, Hermione felt an unexplainable turmoil of emotions as her mind whirred with a million thoughts. She resisted the want—no, the _need_ to turn around, so she just picked up her pace and lifted her skirt, jogging back towards the castle instead.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought about continuing Ginny's POV but I loved how Hermione's part ended. Anyway, I know it's been a while, but please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me how you liked this tension and build up.


	21. Trouble with Misconceptions

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Note:** So I saw that this series was first published over a YEAR ago...hard to believe, but I'm going to be updating this a lot more often because I want to finish. Yes, lucky you x] but it'd be REALLY appreciated if you reviewed.

**Special Thanks**:to those who decided to continue reading this story despite the long hiatus. :]

Please Read and Review. Hope you like it.

Don't Tell Me What I Am

RECAP: _She resisted the want—no, the need to turn around, so she just picked up her pace and lifted her skirt, jogging back towards the castle instead._

**21. Trouble with Misconceptions**

Ginny made a hasty excuse to Theo about her being shaken by what she saw before bidding him a good night and retreating to the dorms much earlier than she had anticipated.

Tears stung at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Her mind had a little trouble wrapping around exactly _what_ she had seen. _Maybe I'm misunderstanding.. or I saw wrong.._

Shaking her head as she headed towards Gryffindor tower, Ginny couldn't stop the first few tears from falling. Before long, she was full out crying silently with the occasional sniffle.

But she stopped caring at some point, since everyone was still in the hall. Her vision was watery and clouded and she cursed when she saw that one of the moving staircases had caused her to make a wrong turn.

She continued letting out a string of profanities to herself as she made her way back around and passed a cloaked figure that was heading the opposite direction.

Once back in her dorm, she changed out of her formal wear, blinking back the remaining tears before getting ready for bed, despite it being pretty early.

_Mione would tell me... wouldn't she? Why didn't she...I wouldn't judge her.. and I told her about Bla—Zabini..._consumed by her bitter thoughts, Ginny hugged herself, feeling very alone.

She lay in her four-poster, curled up and upset when she heard someone come in. A glance at the clock on her bedside told her, it was half past 10.

"Ginny?" Hermione's familiar voice called to her, "I didn't actually expect you to be back.. I was just checking... Gin? Are you awake?"

Ginny closed her eyes, kept her back turned, and stayed silent. After a few moments, she heard Hermione fix her drapes and murmur a soft, "Night, Gin," before exiting.

She didn't get it, Hermione wouldn't keep things from her.. they were extremely close. And that small gesture of care just then proved her point.

Ginny sighed in frustration, wondering why she was in this situation. First, Mione had that date with... him.. and she had been hesitant to tell her.. and now this?

Just because she hadn't reacted the best way when she found out about Hermione's new.. friend, it didn't mean that she would judge Malfoy... _maybe I would.. but not anymore than she expects... why couldn't she tell me?_

A surge of jealousy flooded Ginny for a second when she thought back to all the events. She bit her lips and sighed, trying to get comfortable and waiting for sleep to claim her so her thoughts would leave.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny was up a good hour earlier than usual. She left the dorm, not wanting to face Hermione and headed down to the Great Hall, quickly finishing breakfast before the morning rush.

She was just about to exit and head to wait in her first class when Hermione, Ron, and Harry came in and sat opposite of her.

"Morning Gin," Hermione greeted with a smile, "I saw you slept early last night."

"I'm going to class guys," Ginny said tonelessly, ignoring Hermione's statement and got up, gathering her stuff.

She didn't miss the hurt that crossed the older girl's face and hurriedly left when the guilt started to form in the pit of her stomach.

Halfway towards the greenhouses, Ginny groaned aloud when she realized it was the weekend. And why didn't I realize that? The formal ended late.. of course there wouldn't be class on a Sunday.

Sighing, she decided to head out to the grounds anyway, perhaps she could visit Hagrid. A quarter of an hour later, and halfway to the groundskeeper's hut, Ginny groaned aloud again and figured that Hagrid would probably still be asleep.

Turning around, she decided to go back and grab her broom so she could head down to the Pitch. When she reached the corridor before the first moving staircase, she heard Hermione's laughter around the corner and decided it would be better to apologize.

"_Blaise! _I'm not kidding," it was her familiar lecturing tone, but Ginny quickly stopped in her tracks and shrank back into an alcove when she realized just who Hermione was with.

The footsteps came closer and she took a breath, mentally thanking Merlin when they paused at the fork between the stairwell to the towers and the dungeons.

"She has to know." _Has to know what? Is Mione talking about me?_

"Hermione, I told you I don't want to hear it. She'll know eventually." It was Zabini's voice this time.. and it sounded rather agitated, Ginny noted curiously.

"I don't want to keep it from her," Hermione's voice bit back cuttingly. Ginny's eyebrows shot up, she has only heard her use this tone when she was talking serious business... during the war.

"She doesn't need to know!" Ginny couldn't help but flinch when he raised his volume. It would seem Hermione felt the same since she didn't reply for a moment.

After a stretch of silence, she heard Hermione's voice saying softly, "Ginny's one of my closest friends, Blaise, and she has a right to know.."

_So they were talking about me...I knew Mione wouldn't keep anything from me, _Ginny thought as her suspicions were confirmed. She smiled to herself, but her face fell when she heard the older girl's next statement.

Hermione sighed, "But I gave you my word... I won't tell her."

What? She would listen to that slimeball and keep something from me? I wouldn't care if she has something with Malfoy though, Ginny thought angrily. _Bloody git, Zabini, who in Merlin's name does he think he is, turning Mione against me._

Feeling the familiar prickling behind her eyes, Ginny quietly made her way away from the pair before she started bawling her eyes out once more.

She took another way to the common room and headed towards the pitch, refusing to allow Zabini continue to get to her. She already apologized for the earlier encounter, and there was no way she was going to continue to grovel until he forgave her. _Watch out Zabini, I'm done playing the honorable role._

_

* * *

_

Hermione walked through the halls aimlessly, frustrated with Blaise. It was obvious that he had long forgiven Ginny.. but he insisted on being so stubborn.. or prideful. Bloody Slytherins.

What only added to her frustration and distress was the fact that her mind kept replaying the night before. Not in an angry way.. but to her surprise—a way that made her dwell on it with a fluttering feeling—one she couldn't place her finger on.

_What _had_ happened last night?_ It was just another round of their normal banter...then suddenly, the tension became so dangerously unbearable and she had felt genuine fear. But no.. that wasn't what she was focusing on at all.

Her mind decided to further her emotional turmoil and cause her stress as it continuously played one—_one—_moment repeatedly. Hermione groaned aloud and held her forehead in her palms, feeling a small migraine coming on.

Stupid git, she thought as yet another variation of the _same_ scene played in her mind.

_She shut her eyes for a second before opening them, slowly, looking up at him from beneath her lashes, coyly yet in confidence. Carefully, she lifted her hands and placed them gently on his chest,her heart speeding up just a bit when he glanced down at her and held her gaze._

_She gulped slightly before mentally slapping herself. Her eyes turned calculating and she gave a small, playful smirk as she lightly traced patterns on his torso. Hermione knew she had to do this before she lost the upper hand, but for some reason, it wasn't him that looked perturbed._

_Now it was really too late to quit, she couldn't help but think dryly. Hermione was only too aware of the small tingles she felt and she did not like it one bit. And he wasn't even doing anything!_

"_Can't keep your hands off me either, Granger?" Malfoy drawled, his voice barely a whisper as he leaned down slightly to look her directly in the eyes._

_Hermione lifted her chin a bit defiantly but immediately felt her heart accelerate when his eyes trailed instantly to her lips. Out of nerves, she unknowingly began to nibble at her bottom lip all the while trying to look cool and collected when she was maintaining eye contact._

_She saw his fingers hesitantly brush a stray hair away from her lips before they trace so lightly across her chin.. softly caress her jaw, and teasingly danced down to her bare shoulders. His fingers trailed painfully slow down her arms, and without looking, Hermione knew without a doubt that they had goosebumps on them._

_She shuddered involuntarily and felt him shift closer. Now she knew for a fact that it wasn't because of the breeze—because the current heat was enough to make her feel lightheaded. _

Hermione shuddered for real and snapped out of her reverie, her heart pounding inexplicably. She felt flustered and almost giddy before sighing aloud. _This can't be healthy..or normal.. _she thought, shaking her head and walking towards the bathroom.

Splashing her face in the sink, she considered for a second, what if someone had slip her some sort of love potion? To make her think and feel those (albeit unreal) moments with... _Malfoy? _

She shivered slightly again as she was reminded of her most recent.. vision. However, subconsciously, Hermione knew the shudder wasn't from disgust—this was probably supported by the tingles pulsing through her vein.. and the slight flutter from her non-cooperating heart.

* * *

Ginny saw the ground coming at her fast and for a moment, she didn't know what to do. She was used to bracing for the impact, but this time she tugged fiercely at her handle and urged the broom upward, a feeling of euphoria flooding her when she felt blades of grass lightly brushing across her ankle.

She pulled it off. She couldn't believe it, but she pulled it off! And for a moment, absolutely everything was just right and not a thing was wrong in the world.

Ginny laughed out loud in disbelief at the Wronski Feint she managed to do and the relief as her earlier stress rolled off of her. She sank into the grass wanting to laugh and cry at the same time.

Maybe it was her time of month coming close.. but within minutes, she was sitting in the middle of the grass right in the center of the pitch, clutching her broom tightly and holding on to it like it was the last thing she had.

Everything she had been feeling rushed through her mind and it wasn't a surprise that she was laughing dryly at the irony of the situation and choking out sobs as fat tears continued to roll uncontrollably down her cheeks. She couldn't tell if she was laughing more or sobbing more.

By the time she had regained her composure, her throat was sore and dry as were her eyes—they were probably red and puffy too. Ginny stood slowly and made her way sluggishly back towards the castle, ignoring the ache she felt in her head.

Making her way back to the common room, she was acutely aware of the curious looks on her classmates' faces and in the back of her head, Ginny knew it wouldn't be long before they began to gossip. In the moment though, she didn't care.

For some reason, the route back to Gryffindor Tower felt immensely longer than normal and she concluded that Merlin did not like her today. From her dazed eyes, she vaguely noticed that people moved out of her way and so she was shocked when a voice cried disbelievingly, "_Ginny?"_

She glanced up, a little curious, her eyes searching in a lost trance, before they finally landed on the person a few yards in front of her. That's when it happened.

Ginny couldn't mistaken the concern, worry, and care she saw. She felt her lip start to tremble.. her eyes start to water, and before long, she was crying quietly again. It only got worse when she saw the look of alarm flash across his face.

With everything that had occurred, it just felt..so _nice_ to see someone care. Maybe it really was her time of month, but Ginny was being extremely emotional and seeing this, she felt immensely touched and threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

He stiffened for a second before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. It wasn't until her subsided a bit that she felt someone brush past her.. not rough, but not gentle either. She looked up, sniffling a bit, her head hurting more than ever.

"Y-you were with someone," Ginny croaked out in confusion, not having remembered anyone besides her current companion.

"Feeling better?" Theo asked softly, looking down at her and ignoring her question. At her blank face and questioning eyes, he sighed, before mumbling. "It was just Zabini."

Ginny felt a tiny ache when she heard his words, wincing before her demeanor turned cold. She didn't mind trying to figure him out when she was in the wrong, but during her time outside, she had somehow come to the realization that Hermione wasn't the one she should be mad at—that slimeball was.

How could she ever blame Hermione? As far she knew, the git could have given her best friend something to prevent her from telling—or he could have her under some sort of bewitchment. But for now, Ginny needed to talk to her.

She sighed, turning and giving Theo a weak smile, "Thank you. I.. should probably go.."

He smirked teasingly in return and returned her good bye, with an odd look in his face, before rushing away. _That was.. weird._

_

* * *

_

It was another two hours before the redhead finally got rid of her headache, cleaned herself up, and headed down to dinner a good half hour later than she normally did. So when she took up her normal seat, everyone already there (including Hermione, Harry, and Ron) looked up.

She saw Hermione hesitate before saying, "Are you alright.. Gin?"

Ginny smiled weakly, murmuring something she didn't even comprehend herself, and nodded. She saw Hermione visibly relax a bit when she responded, but the frown that graced her lips told the younger girl that she had questions, but didn't want to push anything.

"You seem a little out of it," Ginny heard her say carefully while eying her.

She let out a sigh, and said tiredly, "Just a long day, Mione. I'm fi.."

Ginny trailed off when she saw a familiar albino approach the Gryffindor table behind the older girl. Noticing her trail off, Hermione followed her eyes and whirled around and Ginny saw her jump slightly in surprise.

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed, drawing the attention of Harry and Ron, whose heads immediately snapped up at the name of the Slytherin. But their eyes were less analytical than her own as Ginny was busy observing their interaction.. for any hint of the night before.

"What are you—" Hermione started before cutting herself off as he said something to her that Ginny couldn't hear. However, she didn't miss the small flush on the brunette's neck when he spoke to her.

And if her eyes weren't as sore, she'd be more sure of the words "We need to talk" that formed on Malfoy's mouth. If she hadn't been paying such close attention, Ginny doubted that she would have been able to read his lips at all.

Ginny saw Hermione's troubled look and her furtive glances between Malfoy and herself. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Malfoy direct a pointed look at her.. with something else in his eyes before Hermione sighed.

Turning, she gave a forced smile before muttering out, "Pre..pre-fect duties."

Ginny didn't miss the guilty look that Hermione sent her and the apologetic expression that seemed to be urging her to understand.

She didn't miss the fact that Harry and Ron accepted the excuse with no questions, and she definitely didn't miss the flash of hurt and pain that soared through her when Hermione got up.. once again picking the Slytherin over herself.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought about how to make Ginny and Blaise come together, but then I realized there's too many personal issues between them. I'm thinking about Theo maybe beginning to like Ginny? As a way for Blaise to feel the passion he has for our favorite redhead! Anyway, I wonder what Malfoy wants... but please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and we'll find out sooner. x]


End file.
